Hidden Lies and Broken Hearts
by gillian dana
Summary: Mulder and Scully are finally together but what happens when a certain someone gets in the way? Story updated 9-23-08! OK something is going wrong! It's too soon! will Mulder get there on time! what is it! Read and find out! Please review!
1. Its not what you think!

Hey guys! I think your getting tired of reading new stories from me, Gillian Dana but I don't care because I love writing especially about X Files! I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Its just something I came up with in school.

So this story takes place season 8. Mulder was never abducted and Scully is sadly not pregnant with William…. At least not yet. Oh and one more thing…. Diana is not dead! I know I hate her too but I so needed her for this story! Don't worry major MSR all the way!

It had been four moths since they came back from Oregon and four moths exactly that they had begun dating. Mulder and Scully's lives were perfect. They were deeply in love with each other and Mulder just adored Scully while Scully thought Mulder was her own prince charming.

For the past six weeks everything was going wonderful as usual. Work was fine and Mulder and Scully would go out afterwards and have private dates with each other. They had already taken several clothes to one another's apartments to keep there just for those nights when one things leads to another and before you know it its 6 a.m. and both have to get in the shower and head off to work. Until….

Diana had now been calling Mulder everyday at last ten times a day begging him to pick up the phone and talk to her. She was dying to get back together with him. Mulder had hidden the whole phone calling thing from Scully because he knew she would get upset and think something is up and h could not bare to loose her. He once picked up the phone and told Diana to back off but it only made her fight for him even more.

It was now Friday morning and both Mulder and Scully had gone into work together. They remained professional but did indeed slip up very now and then like talking about in one another's ears about what they were going to do that evening or Mulder placing his hand along Scully's hips. Mulder calling Scully honey over the phone when he was alone or distant from people.

Anyway while Mulder and Scully got in the elevator Mulder reached over and grabbed Scully's hand and kissed it. A smile was brought upon her face and the same for Mulder. Once off they hands parted and they headed straight for their office where Mulder opened the door for Scully. She sat in the chair right in front of Mulder as usual and so began their day they reviewed their case files and decided come Monday it would be something they would do their research on and go on with an investigation. They finished typing up a case report while Scully did some filing and organizing. Mulder would once in a while glance at her with such affection in his eyes. He loved everything about her. As they day went own both went out to lunch and before they knew it was five and time to go home. Mulder dropped Scully off at her place and she agreed to go by his place in an hour so they could just hang out. Mulder hurried home and immediately jumped in the shower. When he got out he put on his jeans and a Grey shirt (just like in the movie.) As h was making the bed and cleaning up the apartment he heard a knock at the door. He automatically assumed it was Scully.

Coming baby!

He opened the door to find Diana.

Fox!

What the hell do you want a make it fast!

Ok. I want you Fox.

Taken.

By whom?

None of your business.

Diana made her way into Mulder's apartment and Mulder just glared at her very angrily.

It bet it's that Agent Scully. You always had your eye on her. Tell me Fox what's so special about her? I mean she's short, cold hearted serious and down right unattractive. Tell me Fox is she better than me in bed?

Mulder just stood there very angrily. Not only was she there but she was saying such terrible lies about the woman that he loved.

Well Fox?

First of all, Dana does not belong in this dispute. This is between me and you and your crazy mind. Second of all Dana is way more sophisticated, intelligent and way better looking than you will ever be. She is not old hearted! She is a very kind and loving woman and she are the love of my life! I love her Diana! Not you, never you! And third of all since you asked yes she is way better than you in bed are! A hundred times better!

Diana was now at the point where she just had to do something anything to get Mulder back. She walked right up to him and grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him to kiss her. He tried desperately hard to push her away but by the time he did push her away Scully was standing at Mulder's door way with tears streaming down her face.

How could you?

She could barley speak it was if her throat was tightening and she felt sick. She needed to get out of there. She quickly ran out of there with Mulder following very closely behind her.

Dana! Dana!

No! Don't talk to me!

It's not what you think!

That's what they all say!

Dana! Dana she did it! Its all her!

That's not what I saw!

By this time they were standing right on the sidewalk and Scully was trying desperately hard to open her car door and get in her car until Mulder grabbed her by her arm and turned her around.

Dana don't you trust me?

I did trust you! I trusted you to love me and to not break my heart but that's what you did! You broke my heart and out of all people why did it have to be with her? Why Fox?

In saying that she broke down even more and was barely breathing from all her crying. Mulder wanted to desperately hold her but he knew she would not want him to. H was already about to cry when she finally got in her car and drove off.

Mulder returned to his apartment where he cursed Diana out and shut the door in her face. Mulder tried time and time again to talk to Scully but she would not answer her cell. He sobbed on his couch and just thought about how much she thinks he hurt her. He thought about how much he hated Diana for hurting her. He loved Scully and was determined to win her back. Suddenly Mulder got a phone call.

Mulder.

Is this Fox Mulder?

Yes. Who's asking?

Mr. Mulder this is Nurse Ryan here at Georgetown Hospital and your friend a Ms. Dana Scully was brought into the ER. She was in a terrible car accident.

What? Is she ok?

I can't release that information sir we need to come down here right away.

IM on my way.

Mulder hung up, grabbed his jacket and headed straight for the hospital. Thoughts about her flashed before him. Was she ok? Is she hurt? Please tell me she is ok an still alive. He started to recall their fight and how angry and heart broken she was. He knew what happened was not his fault but he still felt responsible.

Well this is chapter one! What do you think? Any good? Worst losing sleep over? Please review and give me suggestions!

Thank you so much Egyptian Princess! For everything! You're awesome!


	2. is she going to be ok?

**Is she going to be ok?**

**Well I really hope you guys like the story!!! Please give me a review and tell me what you think!!! Give me some suggestions please!!! The longer you guys take in giving me suggestions the longer you will have to wait for a new chapter!!! Please review and suggest!!!**

**Mulder arrived to the hospital and ran all the way to the emergency room. They were several people in wheelchairs and bandaged up and some were just waiting around for a doctor to come to them. Mulder went up to one of the doctors and asked about Scully but told him to go to the nurse's station to ask for her.**

**Nurse Jacobs- Can I help you?**

**Yes, I need to find a Ms. Dana Scully.**

**And she was brought in here for…**

**She was in a car accident. Please I need to know if she is ok.**

**The nurse put in the information in the computer.**

**She is in surgery right now. Are you a family member of hers?**

**No. I'm her partner.**

**Then I can't allow you to see her when she comes out. Only close relatives can see her while she is in recovery.**

**Please nurse you have too. I'm not just her partner but im her boyfriend.**

**Fine then. You can go up to the third floor and just stay in the waiting room. The doctor will come out and talk to you when she is out of surgery.**

**Thank you.**

**And with that Mulder did as told and went up to the third floor and just sat there and waited. Mulder just sat by himself and buried his face in his hands. He cried and played over and over the fight they had just an hour ago.**

**Mulder to himself- Why did she have to kiss me? Why did Dana come in at that moment? I should have pushed her away faster. Why? Why would she ever think I would hurt her, I mean I love her. Dana should know that. Now will she take me back? I mean she should since it's not my fault that Diana kissed me. If only I could go back, if only. Please Dana be ok. Please be ok.**

**Mulder just sat there and one by one people would leave to go see there loved ones. He sat there for three hours and was now starting to panic about whether or not she was even alive. Mulder had not eaten or had gotten any sleep since he arrived; he had to know first if she was ok.**

**Dr. Reynolds- Are you here for a Ms. Dana Scully?**

**Mulder quickly rose out of his chair and immediately informed him that he was hr boyfriend and asked if Scully was ok.**

**Dr. Reynolds- Well she is not out of the woods yet but she is going to be just fine.**

**Mulder- Oh thank God.**

**Mulder just sat right back down and clasped his hands over his mouth and warm tears feel upon his face. The doctor sat right next to Mulder and just waited for Mulder to ask anymore questions.  
**

**What are her injuries? Why was she in surgery?**

**Ms. Scully has several cuts and bruises from the accident along with a broken wrist. She was in surgery for a badly broken rib. We also had to make sure that the baby was ok.**

**Mulder just stared at the doctor. His eyes were just full of tears. His mind was rushing with thoughts. A thought of thanking God Scully was ok and about how and when could Scully have gotten pregnant? He did indeed want to be a father especially to Scully's kids but he never thought it would be now just four months after they started dating. But now there was a baby on the way and he needed and wanted to be there for her his baby. As soon as a heard about the baby sure he questioned about the baby's existence but he already feel in love with his unborn child and with its mother all over again.**

**To the doctor it just seemed like Mulder spaced out.**

**Dr. Reynolds- Mr. Mulder? Sir?**

**Mulder quickly noticed the doctor and apologized for spacing out.**

**Dr. Reynolds- Well like I said Ms. Scully is in recovery and although she is not awake would you like to see her?**

**Mulder- Yes please.**

**Both walked very eagerly to the recovery station. Mulder just stood there right in front of the clear glass window staring at Scully. His Dana, the one that was badly injured and was now caring his child. The doctor left Mulder and told him he would return to check on Scully. Mulder did not know how to approach her. His mind kept telling him that she was lying there because of him. His girlfriend and their baby was put in danger because of him. Dam Diana for coming over to his apartment and for ruining everything that was going perfect for him. But then again he was determined to get Scully back, now more than ever.**

**He finally made his way over to Scully's bedside and he just looked at her and burst into tears. He took her hand and held it and kissed it over and over. There was a chair next to her bed and he allowed himself to take a seat. He just could not stop looking at her. To him it was his way of just checking up on her to see if she was ok. He could not help but look at her abdomen and think that in there, in her was a piece of him and most importantly a piece of her. He was going to be a father. Others would say that its about time since he was 33 years old already and Scully was 32 but to him it just seem like this baby arriving now was a complete surprise yet such a beautiful gift.**

**About thirty minuets later they finally moved Scully into her room with Mulder of course following along. By now it was 4 a.m. and he just fell asleep in the couch next to her bed while still holding her hand. At around 8 a.m. Scully finally woke up and although a part of her was happy that Mulder was there she could not help be feel upset that he still had the nerve to be there after what he had done the night before. She just felt at that moment that she wanted to talk to him.**

**Scully- Mulder? Mulder wake up?**

**Mulder- Hmm?**

**Suddenly Mulder realized who it was that was calling him and he immedialty woke up and straightened himself out on the chair.**

**Mulder- Oh My God Scully are you ok?**

**Scully- I'm fine. I feel really sore and my head hurts but other than that im fine.**

**Mulder- What happened last night?**

**Scully- We both know what happened last night Mulder. You kissed Diana Fowley.**

**Mulder- Dana I did not kiss her! She kissed me! She still loves me!**

**Scully- And I suppose you still love her too!**

**Mulder- Dana how could you say that? You know how I feel about you. Don't you?**

**Scully- I thought I did Fox. I really thought you loved me.**

**Mulder- And I do. Dana I love you so much. You're my everything.**

**Scully- Then why was Diana even there last night? **

**Mulder- Ok look I did not want to tell you because I knew how you would react…**

**Scully- React to what?**

**Mulder- To her calling me nonstop for the past six weeks. She would beg me to pick up the phone and talk to her but I did not care to ever talk to that woman again. I only picked up the phone once and I told her to back off but she still kept calling.**

**Scully- Still does not explain last night.**

**Mulder- Dana she came over to try to talk to me. She tried to see if we could get back together. But I told her no Dana! I told her that I moved on and I am completely over her!**

**Scully- So then explain that kiss that happened between the two of you?!**

**Mulder- Oh my God! Dana I told you, she kissed me! She forced herself on me!**

**Scully- I don't know why but I am finding this so hard to believe.**

**Scully then burst into tears and Mulder cried as well. He tried to comfort her but she refused for him to help her. **

**Mulder then told her he was going to step out for a minuet just to get a quick cup of coffee and to inform Skinner about what happened and Scully's mom as well. **

**As he was drinking his coffee he wondered why she hadn't told him about the baby yet. Most women tell their husbands right away or they wait for a special occasion to come to say their wonderful news. Dana had wanted to have a baby more than anything and she knew that it would be with Mulder and he knew that Scully was the kind of woman that could keep that kind of secret from him. He knew she would feel that she would have to tell him sooner or later about the baby. **

**While Mulder drank his coffee and made his phone calls someone came by to visit Scully. She made her way to Scully's room and rudely woke up a sleeping Scully.**

**Diana- Wake up you slut!**

**Scully immediately woke up ad gazed upon a very jealous and evil looking Diana Fowley.**

**Scully- Diana? What are you doing here?**

**Diana- Why to see you. So you got yourself into a car crash just to cause attention to yourself to have Fox all to yourself.**

**Scully- Why would I want to hurt myself just so Fox would be with me?**

**Mulder- It's called being the victim. You just want all of Fox's attention.**

**Scully then started getting a little scared since Diana kept coming closer and closer to her. **

**Scully- Stop it Diana. Leave me alone right now.**

**Diana- I want you to leave Fox so he can come back to me.**

**Scully- Look I'll break up with Fox but I can guarantee he will not come back to you.**

**Diana- Oh he will. As soon as he learns about your death he will need a shoulder to cry on and someone to comfort him and that someone will be me.**

**And with that Diana quickly grabbed the pillow from the chair that Mulder had slept on and struggled to place it up against Scully's mouth.**

**Scully- Fox!!! Help!**

**Diana- Just shut up!**

**And with Scully trying her hardest to fight back Diana pushed Scully flat down on her bed and placed the pillow over her mouth. Scully kicked and fought back as hard as she could but her wound hurt so much but she told herself that she needed to fight for herself but most importantly for her baby. Suddenly Mulder walked in and pulled Diana off of Scully. He just pushed her and tended to Scully who was now going into shock. Mulder panicked. He ran to the nurses and they followed him to her room where they started to tend to her. Mulder just looked at Scully like she was his now wounded precious angel and he gave dirty mean looks to Diana.**

**Nurse Hall- Call doctor Reynolds!**

**Mulder- Please help her! She's pregnant!**

**So does Scully live??? What do you think about her now being pregnant with her and Mulder's baby??? How mean is Diana for doing that to Scully???**

**Well please give me suggestions for the next chapter??? And I promise that I will update this week Weekend with the Scully's and also maybe Mulder and Scully go to Hollywood!! I still need some good suggestions for this story and for Going undercover as Mulder's pregnant wife!!!! Please help!!**

**Please review and give me suggestions!!!!**

**Thank you so much Egyptian Princess!!!! U are the best!!! How could I ever repay you??? U rock!!!!**


	3. evil plots and giving scully her space

**Evil plots and giving Scully her space.**

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews!!! Thanks to Dark Minds and Egyptian Princess for all of your encouraging words and suggestions!!! U both are amazing and just the best!!!**

**Nurse! Hurry up please!**

**Mulder then returned to Scully's bedside as Diana just stood against the wall watching everything happen before her. She was just in shock of everything that was going on before her. She wanted Scully dead but she was watching her precious Mulder suffer right in front of her. It hurt her to see him suffer but she knew that his suffering for Scully would soon bring him closer to her. The doctors and nurses rushed in and as fast as they could they tried to revive Scully.**

**Come on Scully. Please save her!**

**Were doing the best we can sir.**

**Please. She's pregnant!**

**Pregnant?**

**Yes Diana she's pregnant and thanks to you she is not only fighting for her life but for our baby as well!**

**Ok she's coming around again.**

**Oh my God! Dana?**

**Dam it.**

**Diana get the hell out of here!**

**And with that Diana did not even fight against Mulder. She just took one last evil glance at Scully who was now slowly but surely coming around and being observed like crazy by doctors and nurses and she left.**

**The doctors were asking over and over again about what had happened. They checked her out and the nurse brought in a sonogram machine which made Scully very anxious since she did not know yet that Mulder knew she was pregnant.**

**They rolled in the sonogram machine and Doctor Reynolds checked out the baby. Luckily he or she was still ok although the baby was now in distress. Scully just stayed silent through out the whole time and Mulder just took in everything that the doctor was saying and even though everything was just going out of control for a moment Mulder treasured the image of his and Scully's unborn child who now needed his mother to be ok for their sake.**

**After Dr. Reynolds left…**

**When did you find out about the baby Dana?**

**Just yesterday. That's why I was late to work and why I wanted to see you last night. So that we could talk. How did you find out?**

**Dr. Reynolds told me after you came out of surgery.**

**Are you mad?**

**No. I could never get mad at the thought of us having a baby.**

**We have only been dating for four months.**

**So. Sure we have been dating for four months but we've known each other for seven years Scully.**

**Knowing each other and dating are two completely different things Mulder.**

**What ever Scully. Look the point is I am happy about the baby and I'm just glad that both of you are ok. You need to care of yourself better but other than that both of you are ok.**

**Yes, thank God.**

**So I have to know Scully. Where do we stand now?**

**I am trying so hard to earn your trust again but I can't. **

**Dana don't do this.**

**We need to break up Mulder.**

**Dana please.**

**Mulder could already feel the warm tears fill in his eyes and Scully was already sobbing.**

**Mulder at the moment I can't be with you. I can't forget about last night.**

**But I did not kiss her. She kissed me.**

**I am hearing Mulder but I don't know why it's just too hard for me to believe.**

**But Scully come on you have to believe me. Please don't do this to us, to the baby.**

**Don't bring the baby into this.**

**The baby is already into this. Like it or not this baby, our baby is coming in..**

**Eight months.**

**Eight months and he or she needs us. This little baby that you have inside of you was made with love Scully. Out of all things this our baby should show you how much I love you. Hell we made a baby together Dana. **

**I know. Mulder believe me I want to be with you now more than ever but just give me time. I don't know if we will get back together but at least give me some time. Time to think, to reflect upon what happened and to see how we could resolve this.**

**I don't want to be without you Dana. I don't want us to be broken up.**

**And you think I do. Look Mulder right now it just seems like the best thing to do.**

**Fine Scully. We can be broken up but that does not mean I am leaving you right now. I still love you and I am now very much in love with my child and right now you need someone to take care of you so until your mom gets here Im staying.**

**And with that Scully just layed down in her bed and Mulder just stared at her. He looked and just played their recent conversation over and over in his head while he just admired her. Scully was no sleeping and tried desperately hard to just forget about everything.**

**Ok this is chapter three!! I know not that great but this is what I came up with!! Thanks once again to Egyptian Princess for your suggestions!!!! Please read and review!!! Please also give me some suggestions!!!! Thanks a million!!!**

**Till next time, Gillian Dana!! **


	4. Her worst fear coming true

**She thought that what she saw was her biggest fear coming true.**

**The title of the chapter explains itself. I know you guys liked the last chapter yet at the same time you hated it because they broke up. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Thanks to Dark Minds and Egyptian Princess for all your help and thanks for all your help!!! **

**When Mrs. Scully finally arrived along with Bill, Mulder got up from his chair and gave a sleeping Scully a kiss on the head goodbye and he passed his hand along her abdomen said hello and goodbye to both Maggie and Bill and he left. **

**He wanted badly to stay with Scully but like she said she needed her space. He thought that the faster he gave her space the faster she would realize how much he loves her and the sooner they will back together. He didn't want to tell Scully's mom or brother what happened and about the pregnancy. He thought that first Bill would want to kill Mulder and second of all he just thought that Scully would be the best one to break the news to them. Mulder just left the hospital and he headed off to work to keep his mind off of Scully even though being at work would just make things harder on him with memories from when they met up to the other day flooded his mind and everyone constantly asking him how Scully was doing. Through out the day the only happy thoughts that came into his mind is when he thought how he was going to be a father to his and Scully's baby in eight months and just random thoughts about Scully. Her smile, laugh, they way she talked or whenever she would raise her eyebrow at him when she was curious about certain things he had just said. All those happy thoughts just made him smile. The he realized what was going on at that moment. They were broken up but he was determined that they would very soon be back together and that come eight months from now they would both be together to bring their child into the world.**

**Through out the day he called Skinner on his cell to ask how Scully was doing since he went that day to the hospital to visit her. He would have called himself but he didn't want to explain why he was away from Scully. After work Mulder just headed home and after changing from his suit he just sat on the couch and just started thinking about Scully. He looked around his apartment and everywhere he looked reminded him of her. How while he would be tying up something at his computer she would either sit on his lap or on top of the desk. How she would either almost always fall asleep on his couch or join him on the couch while watching a movie or to just talk. The bedroom well that's a whole other story but the point is he could not get her out of his head. Especially since on top of his desk was a picture of him and Scully. It was during their trip to Hollywood just before they left for the premiere. They thought they should capture the moment with a picture and what a beautiful picture it was. Him with his tuxedo looking handsome as ever and Scully in her simple yet elegant black dress with her hair pulled back with a black headband. In the picture he had his arm around her waist and she jus had her ever so wide and lovely smile. That night they would actually get a glimpse of how they felt for one another but after seeing her terribly sick while in Oregon it pushed them into full gear about how they should go out. **

**Through out the night he just sat and stared at the picture and just looked around. He eventually fell asleep. Around 9 o'clock there was a knock at the door and Mulder immediately woke up and answered it. It was Mrs. Scully.**

**Hello Fox. May I come in?**

**Um yes of course.**

**She came in and Mulder just shut the door behind him. He offered to hang her coat but she insisted that she wouldn't take long.**

**I bet your surprised to see me here considering all that has happened.**

**So Dana told you then.**

**Yes and I also know that I am going to be a grandmother.**

**And I'm going to be a father. Mrs. Scully...**

**Its Maggie.**

**Maggie can you please talk to Dana.**

**I have and now I came here to talk to you. Fox I trust you and I know that you did not want nor meant to kiss that woman. Fox you have to understand something that Dana has feared all her life when it comes to her and relationships.**

**What's that?**

**She is always scared that the men in her life will grow tired of her and leave her or cheat on her. Fox when she walked into your apartment the other night and saw you with that woman she thought that she was seeing her worst fear coming true. She thought she had lost you.**

**Dana could never loose me. I love her.**

**But at that moment she didn't see that. She is so scared that you are going to leave her one day. Fox to her you are too good to be true and she does not think that she deserves you. She thinks you deserve someone better.**

**Why would Dana ever think that she's not good enough? It's not like her. If anything im the one that does not deserve her.**

**Well don't tell her that because she will try so hard to prove you wrong until she is blue in the face.**

**That's Dana alright. So Maggie tell me how I can win your daughter back. Tell me how I can solve this ugly mess and reunite with the woman I love and future mother of my child.**

**Just give Dana some time Fox.**

**How much time Maggie?!**

**God knows how long it will take her to finally believe me and realize how much I love her. I can't live without her Maggie and especially know with a baby on the way. Dana's my everything.**

**Fox I would just like to know one thing. How do you feel about the baby? I mean sure you and Dana have known and worked together for seven years but you have only dated for four months. Are you upset or shocked about a baby coming along?**

**I am happy about the baby. Sure it's unexpected. You could say that I was in shock and kind of still am but it's a good kind of shock. Not the kind that just has you freeze in time and makes you think slowly about what exactly is going on and what can we do to solve it. I mean basically at this moment I can't wait till the baby is born eight months from now. But first I need my Dana back.**

**That's very sweet of you Fox. I always knew you were the compassionate and loving kind. I always told Dana that but she never believed me. I guess I proved her wrong.**

**I guess you did. So what do I do now?**

**Wait. Be patient with her. Looks just give her time to think things over. She will come to senses very soon. I know my baby girl and I know how she thinks. She's confused now but give her at least a couple of weeks to think things through and she will come around. Just trust me.**

**Ok, I trust you.**

**Good. Well I better get going. Please Fox take into consideration everything that I have told you.**

**I will. I promise.**

**Mulder walked Mrs. Scully to the door and she gave him a kiss goodbye and just as she was walking down the hallway she called out to Mulder and he poked his head out of his apartment.**

**Fox?**

**Yes.**

**Call Dana. She goes home tomorrow and even though I highly doubt it she will get the phone just please call her. Let her know your there for her. Let her see that you are concerned about her and love her and the baby very much.**

**I will. And Maggie thanks for everything.**

**No problem.**

**With that Mrs. Scully finally got in the elevator and Mulder went inside his apartment and with the comforting talk he just had with Mrs. Scully he was finally able to go to bed. Sure he tossed and turned a few times still thinking and missing Scully but he felt so much better now that he talked with Mrs. Scully.**

**24 hours later…..**

**Scully is at home and as she is lying on her couch watching t.v. the phone rings. Thinking that it may be Mulder she does not get the phone.**

**Ring... Ring...Ring….**

**Hey this is Dana Scully sorry I did not get your call but please leave a message and I will call you back.**

**Beep!**

**Hey Scully it's Mulder. I um as much as I want to right now I'm not going to beg you to get the phone. I'm gonna give you yours space but I really just needed to call and see how you are doing. Well I guess I better go. Take care of yourself please and of that little baby inside of you who I love so much. Scully if and when you want to talk I'm here. I'm always here for you. I love you Dana. Well bye.**

**Scully just had soft tears stream down her face but she let out a small smile when she thought about him saying that he was there for her, and how he loves her and the baby.**

**Well this it!!! What do you think???? Sorry I took so long in updating!!! Please review and check out my profile page to view a pic of me incase any of you were wondering what I look like and read about me!!! Tell me what you think in ur review about this chapter and what I have on my profile page whether you liked it or not. Please review!!!!**


	5. when a man loves a woman

**When a man loves a woman**

**I am so sorry u guys that I have not updated in the longest time nor read any of ur new chapters. I don't have internet at the moment ******** my parents finally promised me that they will have the computer fixed within these weeks. I have been working on these chapters very hard and I hope u guys will enjoy this new chapter. Thanks a million for everything and Happy Holidays!!!!!! Even though they already ended. **

**Scully lays on her couch for th past couple of days and listens over and over to Mulder's heart felt messages pleading her to either pick up the phone and to come back to him as soon as possible. She has cried so many times she practically lost count. Mrs. Scully talked to both her daughter and Mulder about the whole situation but she just kept saying the same things over and over, "Please find it in your heart Dana to forgive Fox" and "Fox just give Dana some time. Be patient with her." Scully was barely eating and all she would do is throw herself into some kind of work or watch rerun after rerun. Mulder was the same. He didn't want to do anything but try to work on the cases that came in at work and think about Dana and the baby. He wouldn't go out, sleep, socialize with others, he was a wreck. **

**Scully at home….**

**Scully sits on the couch wearing her jeans and here quarter length sleeved black v neck sweater. She just sat there with a cup of tea in her hand and holding the remote with the other. Suddenly her mother stands right in front of her and shuts off the t.v.**

**That's it Dana! I have had enough!**

**Mom!?**

**Dana get up and go over to Fox's apartment and sort things out!**

**Its not that easy mom. He kissed another woman. A woman who hates me and tried to kill me.**

**He didn't mean to kiss her Dana! It was a mistake. A mistake Dana! Forgive him. For yourself, for him and most importantly for that little baby inside of you. That baby is going to come in a couple of months and it needs a mother and a father. So get up and think long and hard about everything and find it in your heart to forgive him. He's a good man Dana. He loves you and the baby more than anything in this world. You are his world Dana.**

**Scully then just burst into tears and her mother joined her on the couch. She held her daughter close and rubbed her back as her daughter just basically let all her feelings out.**

**It just hurts so much mom.**

**I know baby. But honey you have to forgive him. If you love him you will find it in your heart to forgive him.**

**I do love him. I miss him so much.**

**Dana, honey go to Fox' apartment. Talk about this. Talk about how to save this relationship. Get back together.**

**And with that Scully lifted her face up from her mothers chest and as her mother wiped away her daughters tears Scully finally decided to get up, and got to Mulder's and finally settle things between them.**

**Scully got up from the couch and brushed her lovely red hair and slipped into some comfortable boots, grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. Mrs. Scully just smiled as she saw her daughter basically making an effort in "getting her man back."**

**As Scully drove over to Mulder's apartment she tried to think of so many ways of saying sorry. She just couldn't find the right words to truly show how sorry she was. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize how Mulder truly is sorry for what happened. As she was approaching his apartment complex a song came on the radio that just made her heart melt. It was "When a man loves a woman." Mid way through the song Scully stormed out of the car and just dashed inside of the apartment building. **

**Mulder in the mean time was listening to the same song on the radio and towards the end of the song he finally decided to head over to Scully's and end this whole mess. As soon as he grabbed his coat he headed out the door but there was no time to even step out into the hall way. Scully was standing right in front on him with tears streaming down her face.**

**Dana? I was just going over…**

**Scully placed her finger on Mulder's lips and began to cry.**

**I'm so sorry Mulder.**

**Mulder took Scully's finger off his lips and for the first time in weeks he smiled. Even though he felt that he should be the one to say sorry he was just happy about the fact that she was now standing right in front of him and she was coming back to him. He then placed his wiped her tears with his thumbs and just held her face within his hands. **

**Hey wait a minuet isn't that what I'm supposed to say?**

**Scully laughed lightly and buried her face in Mulder's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he just held her there for a few minuets. He too said over and over "I love you," and "I'm sorry." After a few minuets Mulder brought Scully inside and they both dried their tears.**

**So we have a lot of catching up to do. Mind if I have a seat?**

**Please. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and both walked over to the couch. They sat down and Mulder placed his hand over Scully's lap and she then placed her hand on top of his.**

**So where do we begin? **

**How about you tell me everything that happened that night and I tell you about the baby and we'll go from there?**

**Ok. Well first of all, for the past six weeks previous to this whole mess Diana had been calling me nonstop.**

**For what?**

**To try to get back together.**

**But Fox it's been years since you two were together. Why now?**

**Ever since she came to the bureau she has had her eyes on me and on the possibility of us getting back together.**

**Scully gave Mulder her classic "eyebrow" look.**

**Her words not mine.**

**Go on. Not wait I have a question? Would you actually answer the phone? Would you talk to her? **

**I never got the phone. I heard her got awful annoying messages and deleted them. With pleasure.**

**Scully laughed lightly and Mulder did too.**

**Ok so what happened next?  
**

**Well now were getting to what happened that night. I was getting ready since you were coming over and all of the sudden I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was you so I didn't even think to check to see who it was. I answered the door and there she was.**

**What did you do? I mean besides kissing her.**

**Dana Katherine.**

**Ok I'm sorry. Keep going.**

**She came in saying things like that she wanted me back. I told her I was taken and she automatically knew it was you. She said some lies about you I straightened her out by telling her that you were the love of my life and so on.**

**You did?**

**You know you are the love of my life Dana. You mean the world to me. You're my everything. Well you and the baby.**

**Scully's eyes grew with gleam and Mulder continued with the story.**

**Then she got upset and before I knew it she grabbed me from behind my neck like you do most of the time.**

**But my way is cuter.**

**Yes it is. And well you know the rest. You walked in as soon as she did that.**

**I thought you kissed her. I thought you would dump me for her. I thought you still loved her.**

**Never. Honey I love you so much. I'm not complete let alone happy when I'm not with you. These weeks that we've been apart have been hell.**

**No Mulder what happened to me was hell. The thought of my boyfriend cheating or leaving me, unplanned pregnancy, a real bitch coming back into my life, car accident, surgery, and Diana almost killing me.**

**Dam.**

**Dam is right. Why did she almost kill me Mulder?**

**To get you out of the way. To win me back.**

**She's crazy Mulder. I'm scared. For me, you and the baby.**

**You think i'm not?**

**I got a restraining order against her.**

**Thank God.**

**Mulder I don't want to talk about her anymore.**

**Me neither.**

**I might as well tell you more about the baby.**

**But first, did you mean what you said?**

**What did I say?**

**You know. That this baby is a result of an unplanned pregnancy?**

**Well you tell me if you were secretly planning for little Mark or Jessica?**

**Mark or Jessica? **

**I like those names.**

**No way is my baby going to be named Mark or Jessica.**

**Why not?**

**Because every time I hear the name Mark I think about quotation marks.**

**What? Scully starts to laugh.**

**Yea you know, exclamation marks, question mark…**

**Oh Mulder I don't believe you.**

**No Dana I swear it's true.**

**Ok fine. But what wrong with the name Jessica?**

**Well don't get me wrong it's a cute name and all but do you know how many Jessica's there are. I want our baby to have a strong name like Jordan or Alexandra.**

**Too many Alex's and Jordan. You watch too much basketball.**

**What?**

**Michael Jordan.**

**You see I didn't even think of that before you just gave me an even better reason to name our baby Jordan. And it's a unisex name so it could be for our son or daughter. And sweetie Michael Jordan doesn't play in the NBA anymore.**

**I know that. I'm not that stupid.**

**You're not stupid.**

**Anyway I know that you like Michael Jordan which is why I thought you chose the name Jordan. Anyway, I don't really mean it so much when I say this baby was the result of an unplanned pregnancy. I just say it meaning that this baby came way too soon in our relationship. But i'm already in love with this baby and couldn't be happier about its arrival.**

**Same here. Mulder smiles and kisses Scully softly on the lips while rubbing her stomach.**

**So tell me. When did you find out about the baby?**

**The day before this whole mess. I was ten days late and I went to my doctors office to get blood work done which is why I was late the previous morning to work and he called back that night right after you left my apartment and told me I'm pregnant. I didn't want to tell you over the phone or at work so that's why I wanted to go over that night. **

**Well I wish that night had turned out like you had I planned. I would have so preferred hearing from you about the baby than from your surgeon.**

**Sorry about that.**

**It's not your fault Dana.**

**Well can I say that it's Diana's fault?**

**Yes. I'll say it too.**

**So when are you due?**

**I don't know the exact date but it should be around April or May. A spring baby.**

**That's sweet. Wait how far along are you exactly?**

**Now six weeks but when I found out I was two weeks along.**

**I can't believe it.**

**You can't believe what?**

**That I'm gonna be a daddy. You made me a daddy-to-be.**

**And i'm going to be a mommy thanks to you.**

**Mulder?**

**Yea?**

**I'm starving.**

**Both laughed.**

**You haven't eaten?**

**The nausea has been terrible so I haven't been able to keep anything down so I've barley eaten.**

**What? Dana, you have to eat. **

**Well I'm hungry now.**

**What are you in the mood for?**

**Both thought about what they wanted. **

**If you're thinking what I thinking it must be love.**

**I'm thinking Chinese food.**

**Must be fate cause, I'm really craving sweet and sour chicken.**

**Mulder grabbed the phone and dialed their local Chinese take out place. He made his order and was told it would arrive in 20 to 30 minuets. They curled up on the couch and they started making out until the food arrived.**

**They ate and Scully got her sweet and sour chicken. They watched reruns of Friends and Scrubs. Mulder then did the dishes wanting Scully to just relaxed and not do anything. He was already getting into his daddy-to-be mode where he did want Scully to do anything and he just wanted to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible.**

**Scully then begged Mulder for some desert. He just laughed and told her that it was probably her late night carvings kicking in but in the end he was more than happy to serve his girlfriend and now soon-to-be mother of his child some ice cream. They curled up on the couch and watched some more reruns of a variety of TV. shows. A while later Scully fell asleep in Mulder's arms. He reached for the phone and called Scully's mother and told her not to worry about Dana. He informed her that everything between them was ok now and he told her she would be spending the night with him.**

**Mulder got up slowly from the couch and carried Scully to his room. He laid her on his bed and searched through his drawers for a comfortable shirt Scully could wear. He found his old Oxford shirt and he removed all of Scully's clothes and dressed her in his shirt. He then changed his clothes and got in bed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and whispered "I Love you" in her ear and he would also rub her stomach. They slept whole night through and in the morning they both woke and were truly very happy about how things went the night before. They were happy to be together again and were now very anxious for the arrival of their baby.**

**Well Their Back Together!!!! I need suggestions for a new chapter!!! Please Review!!!! Thanks a million!!!!!!!!!! Hello's to Egyptian Princess and Dark Minds!!! By the way this chapter is dedicated to my mom whose bday is on January 8****th****. Also to my friend Pamela who let me use her internet and update this chapter. She is the one who likes Scrubs by the way. **

**A/N: To: Dark Minds and Egyptian Princess**

**Hey Girls!!! How were ur holidays? Mine were great. I got myself a new digital camera!! I am taking pictures like crazy. I got SEASON 3 of X FILES which I love. I got some new white bedding and black and white silk pajamas. Remember Scully sleeps in silk pajamas. LOL. I also received some new boots like Scully. I got a lot of jewelry. I got a lot of cute clothes which I did take pictures of myself wearing. I saw the movie Closure with the wonderful Gillian Anderson and Trust the Man with David Duchovny. David is funny and Gillian is a wild one. He cheats on his wife and she gets raped but gets even or at least tries to. He great in the film and she even though comes out naked and having sex is wonderful in the film. I have had a tone of fun during my Christmas break and I have truly missed emailing u girls. Happy belated birthday to Dark Minds and Happy belated Holiday's and New Year to you both!!!!!!! By the way Scully how's Mulder??? David is great. Hey Gaby how was ur bday?? TTYL!!!! Love ya both!!! Miss u two!!!!**


	6. The Baby Name Book

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys!! Gillian Dana has internet again so that means im back to work here on . I swear not having internet which means no updating and not working on new fics for fanficton sucks. Surprise to Dark Minds (Kevin!) and Egyptian princess since they did not know they would be getting a new chapter from me today. LOL.**

**Fellow Fanfiction writers I give you….. The baby name book!!**

**Please excuse my spelling!! Thanks!!**

**It was 8:30 a.m. and both Mulder and Scully were sound asleep in Mulder's bed. Mulder just had his arms wrapped around Scully as they slept soundly until Scully ran out of bed covering her mouth and she just rushed right into the bathroom, since her morning sickness had just kicked in.**

**Mulder got up brushed his teeth quickly kneeled down on the floor next to Scully and with one hand he rubbed her back and with the other he pulled back her hair. **

**It's ok baby. Just let it all out.**

**Im trying Mulder.**

**Shh, don't speak just help yourself by getting rid of this morning sickness already so we can have a good day today.**

**What do you have planned? Then Scully threw up.**

**That answer can wait baby.**

**After an a half an hour of going through some bad morning sickness Mulder and Scully sat at the table reading the Sunday paper, drinking coffee and eating yogurt. Scully looked so relaxed in Mulder's Oxford t-shirt and with no contacts on she had her cute black rimed reading glasses and her hair picked up in a pony tail. Mulder would look at her across the table and would just admire her. He thought she was cute with her glasses and sweet looking when her hair was in a nice pony tail. No hair in her face. He also loved the fact that she was in his t-shirt and how it slightly hid her growing baby bump.**

**U know babe.**

**Hmm?**

**Since we don't have work today why don't we go out shopping?**

**Shopping? Fox that's not like you?**

**Well I was thinking why don't we just buy a couple of books from Barnes and Noble. Some maternity outfits at the mall.**

**Maternity clothes Mulder? I don't need maternity clothes.**

**Baby your wearing my shirt.**

**I just got up and plus I love your Oxford shirt.**

**Dana you either wear my work shirts but you make a cute knot in at the end to make it look nice, my other casual t shirts for bed, or baggy sweaters. Face it Scully you're pregnant and you need maternity clothes.**

**Fine. But I'm going to look fat. Fatter than now anyways.**

**First of all Scully, your not fat you're beautiful and pregnant. Second of all, the bigger you get that just means that our little baby is growing inside of you. It's a beautiful time in our lives.**

**You're so sweet Mulder. I love you so much.**

**I love you too.**

**After that they completed their breakfast, cleaned up the area and both took a shower and got ready to go out. Scully struggled putting on her jeans but she finally succeeded and she grabbed one of Mulder's dress shirts from his closet and did as he had mentioned earlier. She buttoned it up then with the remainder of the short she tied it up into a knot to of course make it look woman like. When both were ready they headed out the door.**

**While in the car they held hands and at several red lights they gave each other a kiss and along the way to Scully's apartment they talked about some of the books they wanted. When they finally arrived at Scully's apartment they found a note from Scully's mom saying that she was happy that they were back together but said to say that she had to leave before she could see them because Scully's brother Charlie was coming by to pick up something and she needed to be there when he arrived. She had also mentioned that she had tried to call Scully on her cell but since she forgot her charger her cell lost its battery. **

**After reading the note Scully entered her apartment and as Mulder sat on the couch Scully packed up several of her things. They had already decided on the ride over that even though Scully's apartment was bigger they both loved Mulder's apartment so much that they had decided to buy the apartment next door from him and knock down the wall and remodel it to actually make two more rooms. They were actually going to start the moving out process of Scully's apartment and the purchase, remodeling, and decorating of the new apartment starting tomorrow.**

**Scully packed two bags full of clothes. She packed everything from her remaining shampoos, soaps, lotions, favorite perfumes, shoes, books, laptop, and pictures. It's as if it was her life all wrapped up into luggage. Mulder laughed as he saw Scully going around the house back and fourth getting her things. He reminded her that they still had the time that they would stay at her place while they were remodeling to pack her things but she said she wanted to get a head start. When she was done he grabbed her bags as Scully opened the door for him and they headed downstairs and to Mulder's car.**

**He placed the bags in the trunk and both got inside and headed towards the mall.**

**You know Mulder we both have kind of small cars.**

**What do you mean? Our cars seat four people.**

**I know that. But hun we need good trunk space for strollers, bags and stuff. A baby takes up space. **

**Well you are right about that Dane's. I don't know I guess we can sell one of our cars.**

**How about we sell your car since I just got mine two years ago and it's a bit more spacious.**

**Sounds good to me. I think I can actually sell it to the guys.**

**The guys?**

**The Lone Gunmen.**

**Ah I see. Those guys.**

**Yea I mean they have a really old van so you know I figure my car looks a hell of a lot better than their car so I figure maybe they may want to take a chance and buy my car.**

**Sounds good to me.**

**They finally arrived at the mall and were able to find a good parking space for once. As they walked toward the entrance they walked together hand in hand and looked as cool as can be with their sunglasses. Secretly Scully always loved seeing Mulder wear his sunglasses. **

**They walked in and walked through the mall. They stopped by several stores and Scully actually found some maternity clothes she liked. She bought very nice business suites for work along with a dress or two for certain events. Mulder helped her pick out casual clothing like pants and shirts and a few casual dresses. He loved seeing her in a free and simple summer dress.**

**Mulder I look like I'm wearing a tent.**

**You look beautiful. Trust me on this Dana.**

**I trust you more than anyone you know that.**

**And I trust you just as much.**

**Mulder I picked out some many things.**

**Don't worry about it.**

**Mulder there has got to be at least two hundred dollars worth of maternity clothes to last me through the rest of this pregnancy. It's too much.**

**Nothing is too much for the mother of my child and the woman that I love.**

**Why are you always so good to me?**

**Because I love you.**

**Mulder helped Scully gather all the clothes that they had picked out and headed to the cash register.**

**There was indeed a very grand total but Mulder did not care. He paid the lady, kissed Scully right then and there, gathered their bags and headed over to several other stores. He insisted on buying Scully some shoes since he knew that within time she would not be able to handle he high heels. She was so grateful for everything he was doing for her.**

**They walked up and down the mall. Mulder then made Scully go inside a jewelry store with him. As she looked at the necklaces and earrings Mulder looked at the rings. When Scully saw him over looking the ring she called him out on it.**

**Oh no!**

**What?! What is it?**

**Your looking for an engagement ring aren't you?**

**Look Im not going to lie to you so, yes Dana I was looking at engagement rings for you. I want to marry you.**

**No Mulder. Not now it's too obvious of why you would want to marry me now. Im pregnant and just want to make everything look all nice and proper before the baby is born but baby I want our wedding to come when it's meant to come. I don't want a wedding just so we can beat time before the baby is born. I don't care if that does mean that when we do have this baby it means that its parents are not married. I want to marry you more than anything but trust me on this. Please let's just go and continue with our wonderful day.**

**Mulder understood her completely and just smiled. He gave her a kiss and both exited the store. Secretly he wanted everything concerning a wedding and such to be more different. He like Scully wanted a wedding to come within its own time. He was just thinking that it seemed like the right thing to do.**

**As they walked around the mall some more there was someone staring at them across the way. She hid behind huge crowds of people if not then she kept her distance from them. She admired Mulder and his big strong muscular arms as he carried the shopping bags. She detested the look of the Scully wrapping her arm around his forearm, wearing his shirt, and carrying his child. She wanted to so bad be the one next to him. She wanted to be the one that was having his baby. **

**About an hour later Mulder and Scully decided to leave and head on over to Barnes and Noble. The woman followed right behind them. She no hid herself within big, round sunglasses and she hid her long dark brown her within a tight pony tail and a cap. She walked several feet away from them. Her car was exactly two rows across from theirs. She immediately ran towards her car which caught Scully's attention. Suddenly the woman dropped her sunglasses and as Scully turned around to see what happened the woman took a very quick glance at Scully. The glance was too quick for Scully to even notice that it was Diana. Scully turned around and kept walking with Mulder over to the car. Diana got up and looked right at them. She quietly laughed as she saw them.**

**Stupid bitch. She has no idea what is coming her way.**

**Both Mulder and Scully got in the car after Mulder put the bags in the trunk of course which were placed next to Scully's bags from the items from her apartment. Diana got in her car and waited for them to start up their car. As soon as they took off she did the same. She followed their every move. She stopped at every place they did, proceeded to go every where they went. She was obsessed. Obsessed with Mulder and disgusted by Scully. She was going to do anything she could do in order to get Scully out of the picture.**

**They finally arrived at Barnes and Noble. Before they started looking at books both headed to over the snack area and got some Starbuck's. Mulder took his regular coffee while Scully opted to get one of her favorites, The Double Chocolaty Chip Frappucino. **

**As soon as they got their drinks they walked hand in hand all around the store. By now Scully had let her hair down and Mulder just loved how it flowed just above her shoulders. He also loved how she looked with her glasses. To him she seemed more innocent yet attractive to him.**

**They walked around and Scully picked out a couple books. Like many first time mom's she picked out the famous, "What to expect when your expecting." Mulder on the other hand picked out something that he knew would entertain him and Scully as well.**

**Look Dana a baby name book.**

**Oh Mulder come on that book has over two thousand baby names.**

**Come on Scully. We don't know what this baby's name is going to be I think this book will help us figure it out. Please Scully.**

**If you must. But you're picking the names you like first.**

**Awesome.**

**They walked around with Diana hiding behind several bookshelves. Mulder picked out some books of non other than science fiction related but did not end up purchasing them since he knew Scully would not like it. Scully ended up buying the baby name book, "what to expect when your expecting", and "For one more day" by Mitch Albom. She had heard about what it was about from her sister in law and just had to get it.**

**After they left Barnes and Noble Mulder and Scully along with Diana following behind them, headed home.**

**Mulder took down all of Scully's bags. He insisted on her not doing any heavy lifting what's so ever. Diana parked her car across the street and just watched Mulder and Scully as they entered the apartment building. Once she saw that they were no longer coming down again she took off but she knew she would be back. When inside as Mulder tidied up his desk and laid out a separate area for Scully's laptop Scully unpacked the clothes she had brought and bought and either put them away in drawers made available for her or in the remaining closet space she could find. Scully then placed her shampoos and soaps in Mulder's shower and her toothpaste next to his next to the sink. She got her perfumes and placed them on top of Mulder's dresser and then she gathered up all her photographs and walked around the apartment while wondering where to put them.**

**What's that picture of babe?**

**Oh this one? It's of me with mom, Ahab, Melissa, Charlie and Bill. A family portrait basically.**

**Well that should go somewhere really nice. Why don't you put it on one of the shelves of my new wall unit?**

**That's a good idea Mulder. Thanks.**

**As she placed the photograph of her family on the self of the wall unit, Mulder took the rest of the pictures and looked at them.**

**Can I have this one for my nightstand?**

**Which one?**

**This one of you with the black dress. The one you wore to that Lazarus Bowel premiere. Remember I took this picture of you with a disposable camera that I bought from the hotel gift shop. I took this picture while we went out to the restaurant during the movie. When you had taken that head band out of your hair and you were looking towards the band as they were playing an instrumental song. I took this picture at a complete random moment and you came out so beautiful.**

**I just thought I looked nice that's why I asked you for the copy of the picture. But hey if you want it for your nightstand go ahead.**

**Thanks.**

**Mulder went ahead and placed the picture of Scully on his nights stand when he came across the next picture. It was one of him and Scully the same night as the premiere. It was of them sitting next to each other at the restaurant and while Mulder saw this as yet another picture perfect opportunity he had asked the waiter to take a picture of them.**

**He got the picture and placed it on his coffee table. It sat there along with a vase full of fresh daisies that they had actually bought while on their way home. He knew how much Scully loved daisies.**

**Scully placed the very last picture on Mulder's desk. She placed right next to Mulder's picture of himself with Samantha. It was one of Scully with her sister at the beach. Both lying on the sand looking right at the camera with their sunglasses on and sharing both the same smile.**

**I think this one fits here just right.**

**It really does. You know I got to say you look hot in that bikini top.**

**Scully slapped Mulder's chest as he stood right next to her. He made a sound as if it really hurt but then he just laughed.**

**Ouch!**

**You are so terrible.**

**Baby I'm a man. A man with a hot girlfriend. I have to state the obvious. Im not wrong on this issue and you know it.**

**Scully just laughed and headed into the kitchen to start making a late lunch/ early dinner. She had decided to make a salad along with some lemon chicken, rice, and green beans with carrots. One of their favorites. Once dinner was ready they sat at the table and discussed how the apartment would look after they remodeled it. They talked about when they should go out and buy new furniture and another topic of discussion came up. A baby shower.**

**A baby shower? Oh come on Fox, I really don't know.**

**Come on Dana it would be fun.**

**For who?**

**Dana you know you would have fun with your mom, sister in laws, and your friends.**

**You're forgetting the annoying cousins who will do nothing but critize me. My mothers friends who will torment her over the fact that her unwed daughter is having a baby and of course my sister in laws who will beg me to make things right by marrying you before the baby is born.**

**Dana maybe we should get married now.**

**Fox I don't want you to marry me just because it would make our situation look better. Don't marry me because you think it's the right thing to do.**

**I don't want to marry you because of that. I want to marry you because I love you. You are my everything. And you are the mother of my child.**

**Our child.**

**Your right. Our child.**

**Alright Fox, I will marry you but please don't officially propose to me tomorrow or the next day. I want your proposal to come at a complete and random moment. Please. I don't even want to see it coming.**

**Ok. I promise it will be completely random.**

**Thank you.**

**After dinner they cleaned up and as Scully changed into one of the new pajamas that Mulder had bought her Mulder sat on his couch and started looking through the baby name book.**

**Oh Mulder not now.**

**Come on baby it will be fun.**

**Fine.**

**Scully sat right next to Mulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. The both placed their feet on top of the coffee table.**

**Ok letter A. Want to start out with the boy names or girl names?**

**Umm Girl names would be cute.**

**Ok here we go.**

**What do you think of the name Africa?**

**Both just laughed.**

**That is not a name.**

**Yes it is. Look right here.**

**Oh my God, it's a name.**

**Africa Mulder has a ring to it.**

**No way.**

**Abigail.**

**Umm I don't know.**

**Amy? Nah Amy Mulder doesn't do anything for me.**

**Angela is pretty.**

**Angela Mulder. Wait a minuet are we using my last name?**

**Of Course.**

**Well what do you think about Angela?**

**I like it. Let's circle it as a possibility.**

**They circle the name and continued.**

**Ava?**

**Nah. Plus I have a cousin name Ava.**

**Ok me and see how that's out of the question.**

**About five minuets later they moved on to the letter B.**

**Bethany?**

**No.**

**Britney?**

**Nope.**

**Barbara?**

**Too formal.**

**What do you mean Mulder?**

**Well its lie there's no really cute nickname to go with Barbara. And plus Barbara Mulder just doesn't go.**

**Ok your right.**

**Belinda?**

**Makes her sound like a fairy.**

**Mulder just had to laugh when he heard that comment.**

**A fairy?**

**Yea, it's like, "Hi my name is Belinda." She would sound like she is related to Tinkerbelle.**

**Fine if you say so. How about Barbara.**

**No. It's sounds kinda blah.**

**Blah? It sounds kinda blah.**

**Mulder just laughed and flipped the page.**

**Beatrice.**

**No. No daughter of mine is going to be called Betty.**

**You know what how about we move on to the letter C.**

**Fine by me.**

**TO BE CONTINUED……..**

**Ok now I am done for now!! You tell me a couple of names and reactions towards them that I can use for the next chapter!! Please help me!! Please!! **

**P.S. I really don't mean to offend anyone with these names. Trust me I don't. Plus I have an Aunt Barbara so I do like the name l don't think its blah. It's just for the story.**


	7. c through z

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys!! I can see through the reviews that I got that you guys liked the last chapter. I tried really hard to have a little bit of fun with the characters and the whole baby name experience. Now here is a new chapter to the series of Hidden Lies and Broken Hearts. Lol. My fellow fans/writers and friends I give u…….**

**C through Z**

**Ok let's see what else we've got with the letter B.**

**You know what Mulder, I am not even fond of the letter B. So let's just leave the B names and go one with the letter C.**

**Fine by me. How about Cabrina?**

**Cabrina? Scully could not help but laugh. Cabrina? I don't even like the name Sabrina and you're asking me about the name Cabrina.**

**Just wanted to know what you thought of the name is all. Geeze G Woman I did not know you had such a passionate opinion about the name Cabrina.**

**I just really don't want my child to be named Cabrina.**

**Ok, ok. She won't be.**

**Oh look Mulder Calista.**

**Calista? Like Calista Flockart?**

**Yeah. I always thought that was a cool name.**

**No way. No daughter of mine is going to be named after some skinny Ally McBeal TV. star.**

**All you had to say was that you didn't like the name.**

**Well I don't like the name.**

**Ok then. Let's move on.**

**Hey look they got the name California.**

**Now that's just silly.**

**How about Campbell?**

**Like the soup? Both just laugh. Im gonna have to pass on that.**

**Canada?**

**They actually have Canada as a name.**

**Well sweetie it is a name to begin with.**

**It's a name of a country not for a baby.**

**True, this is why we won't name our daughter Canada.**

**How about Candace? We can call her Candy.**

**Candace Mulder. I don't know about that name Fox. There's just something about it. Something about the name that doesn't go with your last name.**

**Great. Now were going to blame my last name.**

**Scully reached over, laid her hand on Mulder's cheek and just gave him a passionate kiss.**

**I love your last name. It's perfect. Just like you.**

**No.**

**Scully gave him a questioning look.**

**You're perfect.**

**Scully smiled and gave Mulder a quick kiss and both directed their attention once again towards the book.**

**Capote?**

**Like the writer? That's a girl's name?**

**According to the person who wrote this book yes.**

**How about Carrie?**

**Carrie on Sarah JessicaParker,scary as hell on Sissy Spacek.**

**Mulder just gave her a look like he wanted to laugh yet he did not fully understand her comment.**

**Ok the whole Sarah Jessica Parker thing, I get. I've seen that show.**

**I know you've seen that show.**

**Dana.**

**Ok I'm sorry. Go on.**

**But what's with the Sissy Spacek comment?**

**Haven't you ever seen the movie Carrie?**

**No.**

**Oh my God Mulder it's so freaky. It's first of all based on a Stephen King novel.**

**Ooh Im getting the chills. Mulder laughs.**

**It's about this girl who very out casted and she discovers within herself that she has the power to move things with her mind and she then destroys her prom killing people and everything. It's terrible Mulder.**

**Ok your right it does sound freaky.**

**Ok let's skip a few pages.**

**Look I know you will like this name.**

**Charlotte? What is up with you and picking names after the Sex and the City girls?**

**Nothing. I just like the name Charlotte and I think you will like it to.**

**I actually do love the name Charlotte.**

**That calls for a circle around it.**

**And so they circled the name and continued the search for the perfect baby girl name.**

**Within an hour only two names were circled but within the next thirty minuets more names were laughed at, picked on, considered, and even circled.**

**Names like Chanel brought a smile to Scully's face but Mulder knew it was only because it reminded her of, of course the beautiful merchandise Chanel had to offer. This is why Mulder didn't even give it a second thought.**

**Christie was thought of to be a name short of flare, Chloe was cool but just didn't make the cut, but Christina was circled for its charm within its name. **

**Cindy just seemed like just a nickname, Claudia gave Mulder memories of an old girlfriend which frustrated Scully which also made her flip many pages leading them to the letter D.**

**Dakota?**

**How about this Mulder? No location names. **

**Agreed. **

**Hey look its Dana.**

**Were not naming our daughter after me.**

**I figured you would say no and no offense but why repeat names of the living. But I just want to see what it means.**

**No Mulder it probably has a dumb meaning.**

**Dana it means bright, gift of God.**

**Mulder just looked and admired Scully.**

**What?**

**You just like your name is very beautiful. Dana you truly are a gift of God. You're a gift to you family, to me thank God because without you I would just be lost and now you are a gift to this baby. Because you are going to be a wonderful mother.**

**Mulder's comments just brought tears to her eyes. Mulder just held her tight and kissed her forehead softly.**

**I love you Fox.**

**I love you so much Dana.**

**Well now let's continue with the name search. I'm actually having fun with this.**

**Danielle?**

**I prefer Daniel for a boy not Danielle or Daniela for a girl.**

**Mulder actually had a thought and as long as he knew Scully liked the name Daniel and he actually did too he went to the boys name section, to the letter D and circled the name Daniel.**

**Just to stay ahead of the game babe.**

**I like how you think G man.**

**Daphne?**

**Too Scooby Doo for me. Plus it' like yes she's the cute one but just like her mom she is the one that get's into trouble a lot and she is the red head.**

**For your information you are cute too, in fact even cuter and I love rescuing you even though it scars the hell out of me when your in trouble and I love your red hair.**

**How about... never mind.**

**No tell me what name you like.**

**It was then that Scully saw the name.**

**No Mulder. She almost killed me and I'll be damned if I name my baby girl Diana Mulder. It's as if she were married to you. No. No way.**

**I know hun. I feel the same way to I just forgot is all. I always found the name Diana kind of classy because of Princess Di but no trust me it's way out of the question.**

**More and more names were looked at and so far none were selected.**

**In the E section Scully and even Mulder were quiet fond of Emma. Emily made Scully a little teary eyed which Mulder of course understood and after quickly looking through the page he quickly turned it making sure he did not miss a really beautiful and cute name.**

**Eva?**

**No.**

**Eve?**

**Not even.**

**Evelyn.**

**Nah. **

**Evangeline.**

**Now that's beautiful. **

**Isn't it? It's also very unique.**

**Circle it Fox.**

**You know it means bringing joy.**

**Well this baby sure is brininging joy into our lives.**

**I'll say.**

**Ok letter F.**

**Then she will have the same intials as you.**

**True. You know what I don't even like the letter F.**

**Is that because you saw so many of them in grade school.**

**Oh your gonna get it.**

**No!!**

**Mulder just started tickleling her.**

**Ok, ok ,ok im sorry.**

**Can we move on to G now?**

**Ok. Hey let's name the baby G baby.**

**I like it! It's cute.**

**Both just laugh.**

**Gabrielle?**

**Um are your forgetting someone who has a niece named Gabrielle?**

**Oh yeah. Im sorry baby.**

**Oh Scully I love this one.**

**What? Which one?**

**Galaxy.**

**No way. Scully just laughed. No Mulder.**

**Come on! It means Universal!**

**No Fox!**

**Both ended up laughing and just tickleling each other while trying very hard to find a name.**

**How about Gillian?**

**Isn't Gillian with a J?**

**It can be with a G. It means youthful.**

**I actually like it. Gillian Mulder.**

**It sounds really beautiful.**

**Circle it!**

**Hey look Godiva!**

**Like Godiva chocolate?**

**It means God's gift.**

**Well I can agree with that. I mean Eve ate the apple, making women go through terrible pain during child birth the least he could do is give us amazing and delicious chocolate.**

**Wow I have never heard you speak about God that way. Hey I've fought cancer, been hurt, abducted, been told I was barren, the least I could do is say God gave us awesome chocolate. At least it's awesome chocolate it's not crappy thank God.**

**You speak the truth honey.**

**Yea I speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth.**

**Well now, then you tell me your honest opinion about the name Gretchen.**

**Sounds too nerdy. She will be made fun of.**

**Well we don't want that now do we.**

**Of course not. You know I like the name Gwen.**

**But Gwen Mulder doesn't sound right.**

**I know, but Gwendolyn Mulder has a flair to it don't you think?**

**That sounds cool actually. I mean I really have to warm up to it but I think it can work.**

**Great let's circle it.**

**Ok now H. How about Hailey?**

**Hailey no. Hallie yes. I like Halle. **

**Halle Mulder sounds really cute.**

**Circle it. **

**Hannah?**

**Uhh I don't know.**

**Ok moving on then.**

**Heather?**

**No way. That name reminds me of a girl who used to make fun of me. Heather Lockhart. Oh God she was terrible. She would pick on me for no reason at all.**

**Some children are like that.**

**Unfortunately they are. But anyway no to the name Heather.**

**Helen?**

**You now that is a name that has me confused.**

**What do you mean?**

**Helen can be a little plain yet it can be cute and it goes really great with your name.**

**But baby do you like it.**

**I kinda do.**

**Then we'll circle it.**

**You know it means beautiful and light.**

**That sounds lovely.**

**Hester?**

**Nope. Reminds me of the Scarlet Letter. Interesting story, confusing and long as hell book, box office failure movie. No thank you.**

**Hilary?**

**Nah. This baby doesn't feel like a Hilary.**

**This baby may even be about how about that G woman.**

**Very true. But anyway no to the name.**

**Hilda?**

**Too German.**

**Baby I'm done with H can we move on with I.**

**If you must.**

**Ileana?**

**Sounds cool but doesn't go with my last name and it's just not the name for my daughter.**

**Well that's all I got.**

**Dana there are more names.**

**I know but I'm not into the letter I. I only like the name Ileana.**

**Fine we'll move on.**

**Ok let's see. J is for Jacalyn.**

**Different spelling but I do like the name.**

**Enough to circle it.**

**Nah Im not so into it.**

**Fair enough.**

**Jamie?**

**That name sounds so sweet but I gotta say no.**

**Jean?**

**Too plain and out dated for my daughter.**

**Jessica?**

**Too common.**

**Jennifer?**

**Even more common and both names sounds like they are only for people who are bold and beautiful.**

**You make it sound like our daughter won't be.**

**No of course she will but I don't. Look I just don't like the names.**

**Ok well which one do you think sounds better Julia Mulder or Julianne Mulder?**

**Oh wow that's a tough one. I mean their both so pretty.**

**I know that's why I chose them. That's also why I have actually admired those names for a while.**

**Aww really?**

**Well I mean ever since I turned 30 I mean the thought of me getting married and having kids rushed into my mind and the thought of me being a dad was awesome actually. But you see even though I would love to have a little boy I mean I don't know I always wanted a little girl. And I don't know one day I was just thinking of names that I liked and well I realized that hey I like the names Julia and Julianne.**

**That's sweet baby.**

**Mulder laughs.**

**Thanks. Now come on which one sounds better? Julia Mulder or Julianne Mulder?**

**Julia.**

**I agree. Let's circle it.**

**Ok now were on the letter K.**

**Ok let's see what we find.**

**What about Kate. I always thought that was a sweet name.**

**I know but the thing is, is that it doesn't go really well with the last name. Kate Mulder. It sounds better if it were Katherine. Katherine Mulder sounds sweet.**

**I know but do you remember what my middle name is?**

**Oh right.**

**Were not naming our daughter Katherine. It's my middle name and if we have a daughter I want her to have her own name.**

**What about Kimberly?**

**Kimberly sounds really nice. Kimberly Mulder. And Kim or Kimmie is a cute nickname.**

**Ok circle it and I'm done with K.**

**What? We just started.**

**I like Kimberly. I'm done.**

**Fine. L. I like Lauren.**

**Lauren?**

**Sounds like a future reality star.**

**A what?**

**Oh come on don't tell me you can't imagine our daughter on a show like Big Brother going Hi my name is Lauren. To t.v. friendly.**

**Ok you win, no Lauren.**

**What about??**

**Lillian?**

**Lillian? Are you serious?**

**Yeah. I mean Lily is too cute but Lily Mulder doesn't go but Lillian Mulder does and plus she would still be a Lily.**

**Fine we'll go with Lillian.**

**How about Lisamarie?**

**Mulder I know you love Elvis but we are not naming our daughter after his.**

**Lucy is cute.**

**I think it's just ok.**

**You know what Mulder it's getting late let's speed up the process here.**

**As you wish sister spooky.**

**Ok now for M what about Madeline?**

**Oh that is so sweet. I love it. Circle it please.**

**Ok, ok. Mulder laughs.**

**I like Michelle.**

**That's also nice. Circle it.**

**What about Melissa.**

**Oh come on Mulder don't start with that.**

**Baby it's a beautiful name.**

**I know it is but...**

**Come let's just circle it, we'll think about and at least consider it as a middle name.**

**Ok. But were doing the same thing with Samantha.**

**Agreed.**

**Ok I'm good with M. **

**Ok well next is N.**

**Yeah see I don't care for any N or O names so let's go over to P.**

**Fine. Umm definitely not Phoebe.**

**Of for sure definitely not Phoebe.**

**Pamela?**

**No.**

**Priscilla?**

**Mulder your doing the Elvis thing again.**

**Sorry baby. Umm Patricia?**

**I think its ok.**

**Just ok?**

**Yeah just ok.**

**Paris.**

**No way.**

**Piper.**

**Now see that is a cool name.**

**But honey Piper Mulder?**

**I know I know but it sounds so cool.**

**I know sweetie but do I really have to circle it?**

**I guess not as long as the name was acknowledged and I said how I feel about the name I'm good.**

**Mulder laughs loudly then holds the side of Scully's head and brings it towards him ad kisses her softly.**

**Penelope.**

**Yuck!**

**Dana?!**

**What? I'm entitled to my opinion of the name.**

**Paige?**

**Nah. Let's just move on. Now Q names.**

**And for some reason I'm not into the R names either.**

**But Rachelle is a cute R name.**

**I know but I don't know I just don't want an R name.**

**Ok fine. What about S?**

**Well we already mentioned Samantha so circle it.**

**Ok and any other names.**

**Sara sounds so sweet. I really like it Mulder.**

**I like it to. I'll circle it.**

**I'm good with two S names.**

**What about T?**

**What about Tina for your mom?**

**Isn't it enough that we have our sister's names? I mean you really don't have to use my mom's name. **

**And we don't have to use Melissa's name either. Look Mulder Tina is a sweet name. Come just circle it.**

**Fine. Umm any other names you like?**

**Well just to wrap this up because with this pregnancy I have quickly learned that you get tired very easily this is what I am feeling now. So for U I got nothing, V I love Victoria so circle that, W I got nothing, nothing to the extreme for X, Y, and Z. **

**What about you.**

**I agree with everything you said. Ok I circle Victoria and now we will just the book on the coffee table and now my angel we can go to bed.**

**Yes! Finally.**

**I swear Scully for a boy we should just make our lives easier and just pick a name that we automatically like.**

**I love William.**

**Come on Scully you know that's my dad's name and my middle name.**

**And it's my dad's name too or did you forget that. He just went by Bill because that's just the name her grew up with. Now I love the name William and if we have a son I would love to honor our fathers with that name.**

**I know but maybe it should just be a middle name like what we said about Melissa, Samantha, and Tina.**

**I don't know Mulder, I love that name.**

**We'll see Dane's.**

**While walking into the bedroom and standing in the bathroom brushing their teeth and of course while trying hard to go to sleep more boy names were discussed.**

**Adam, Daniel, Christopher, Michael, Jack, Jake, Ryan, Riley even though Scully once again reminded Mulder about the Elvis thing since his granddaughter's name is Riley. Samuel was adored by both, Sean, and Vincent were among the names along with William that they had narrowed down for their baby.**

**Mulder then wrapped his arms around Scully as they laid in bed. Both looked at the clock which had just struck 12:45. Scully just closed her eye from being so exhausted but Mulder just had one question for her.**

**Dana, when the time comes, do you want to know the sex of the baby?**

**Well guys what do u think?? Should they find out?? If so what should they have?? Should it be a surprise?? What should the baby be anyway??**

**I need suggestions!! Please help!! Please review!!**


	8. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

Hey guys!! So thanks a bunch for the reviews from the last chapter!! I really appreciate them! Thanks to Dark Minds and Kevin for the awesome suggestions!!

Start off point: Well so far were going to go along with the story that it is now November and Mulder and Scully are getting ready for Thanksgiving. Scully is now exactly four months pregnant, remolding has already started at Mulder's apartment which means both are staying at Scully's apartment. And Scully finally was able to buy that big family car they had planned to purchase.

So now Mulder and Scully are at work. Skinner now knows that they are a couple and are expecting a child. Skinner was actually excited. While others pressured the two to tie the knot Mulder and Scully just knew that when the time was right for them to get married they would. So now it was Tuesday, the week of Thanksgiving. Let's find out what the two have planned…..

Down in the office….

Mulder what do you want me to do with these files?

Umm you know what baby you can just leave them on top of the filing cabinet. I'll see what I finally do with them when we come back Monday.

Oh Mulder isn't it nice that Skinner let us have from tomorrow till Monday off.

Yea it really is.

And since he was so nice I decided to invite him for Thanksgiving dinner.

You what?

Oh come on Fox. He's giving us more vacation time than others and he is a good friend of ours.

He's also our boss.

That too. Look baby we are going to have an awesome Thanksgiving dinner. I'm making the turkey, our friends are coming, and my mom can't join us because she's flying to San Diego to be with my brother. But she promises to be here next year for our baby's first Thanksgiving.

Both Mulder and Scully just looked at each other and smiled.

And my cousin and her son, John are flying in.

And so is my old college buddy. Didn't I tell you Dana?

All you told me is that you were going to invite him. You never told me he finally said he could come.

I'm sorry Scully. But anyways, yea Hugh said he could make it.

Mulder is he originally from England?

No baby he's American but he stayed there after college because he got offered a great job there and he met who is now his ex wife as of three months ago, Caroline.

And how was he able to join us? Doesn't he have family in England?

No he and Caroline never had kids and it's mostly her family that's in England. His family lives in New York but they don't do the whole holiday scene unlike Hugh. He says his parents are heading to Miami for some fun in the sun. Geeze, he's their only son and they don't even spend Thanksgiving together. But hey Hugh's not alone when it comes to spending the holidays without his parents. His sister Monica practically never see's her parents during the holidays.

Why doesn't she spend it with Hugh?

She usually does but this year she's going to spend it with her husband's family in Rhode Island.

Well lucky for Hugh, he's got a great friend like you to invite him for Thanksgiving.

So umm when is your cousin's flight coming in?

I believe it arrives tomorrow at noon.

Hugh's flight arrives tonight at midnight. But I'll go get him and bring him to the apartment you don't have to come. You and our little baby will be long gone in dream land by then.

Are you sure Mulder? I won't want to look rude. It's just now that I've entered my second trimester I've been even more exhausted.

I know. And don't worry; I won't let Hugh think anything bad about you not being there when his flight arrives.

Thanks Fox.

After that conversation, the two headed home to which Scully started cleaning like crazy. Mulder cleaned the bathroom so Scully would not be around the chemicals used to clean the bath tub; Scully did laundry and folded about a million towels to make sure there was enough for the five of them.

Scully dusted just about every single piece of furniture and she started changing the sheets on all the beds. Mulder headed out to buy dinner since he knew that by the time Scully would finish cleaning she would be to tired to cook.

By the time he came back Scully had just come out of the shower and while she was letting her hair air dry and while also wearing her white knee length robe she was setting up the guest room and couch for their guests. She had matching sheets for everyone. Blue for Hugh and a light yellow for her cousin, Erica. She even bought John a new toy which she set up nicely on the bed so it would a surprise.

After setting up everything, she finally changed into her white silk pajamas, which showed off her baby bump beautifully, and sat down to eat dinner with her husband.

After dinner and after cleaning up the entire kitchen Mulder and Scully finished setting up the sofa bed for Hugh and got in it themselves and starting eating some Hagen Dazes, Chocolate Chocolate Chip ice cream from the pint. Now that Scully was pregnant she had such a craving for ice cream. They watched some t.v. which led to them leaving on some Lifetime movie which only Scully was interested in. Around 10:55 both finally got up, Mulder took a shower while Scully finally went to sleep.

By the time Mulder stepped out of the shower and got ready it was 11:15. He sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at Scully gracefully. He softly moved a strand of her hair away from her face and just stroked her check softly.

Hmm Mulder? Baby what time is it?

Oh Dane's its only 11:18. I'm gonna go and head for the airport now but I just wanted to say goodbye to you and my unborn daughter.

You're unborn daughter huh? I don't know Mulder I have a feeling that it's a boy.

Oh Dana you are so lucky you are not seven months pregnant because if you were our baby would have kicked you so hard for saying that.

Both just laughed and both stroked Scully's stomach.

Fox?

Yea.

Do you want to know what the baby is going to be?

Well I mean I guess I can go along with anything that you want to do. If you want to find out, im ok. If you don't want to find out I'm ok with that to.

I don't think I want to know. I want it to be a surprise.

So you're telling me that you want to wait till April, the birth of our child to see if we have a little Melissa, Samantha, Charlotte, and Julianne...

I thought we decided on Julia.

Baby I really like the name Julianne.

Fine we'll go with Julianne. But it's just a possibility out of... well you did not even continue with your list of girl names so please go on.

Ok so I left off with Julianne, Kimberly, Madeline, Michelle and so many more.

You know Kimberly sounds really pretty.

I know.

But you know Mulder I believe that in April we will welcome our son named, Christopher, Michael, Jack, Ryan, William, Samuel or Sean.

We'll see G woman. Well babe I've gotta go it's now 11:25 and by the time I get to the airport his flight will have just arrived.

Ok. I'll miss you.

I already miss you. Bye baby, I love you.

Bye.

Mulder gave Scully a kiss and stood up bit the time he got to the bedroom door Mulder rushed back to the bed and kissed Scully's belly.

Bye baby girl Mulder.

Thank God I'm not seven months pregnant because if not our son would have had to have listened to its father calling him a girl.

Dream on G Woman. Bye I love you both.

Bye!

Mulder shut the door and headed to the airport.

It was 12:05 when Hugh finally came through the terminal. Mulder was sitting looking down at the carpet feeling somewhat tired and missing his girlfriend when he then rose his head and saw Hugh looking around for his old friend.

Hugh?!

Fox?

It's me!

Both hugged tight and just took a good look at each other. Hugh was tall like Mulder but had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He too was 33 years old but just like Mulder he looked great for his age. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and jeans.

Fox Mulder. Look at you Mr. F.B.I. man. How have you been?

I'll tell you what's been going in my life as soon as we get your bags.

They walked together to the baggage claim and got Hugh's rolling luggage, while Hugh carried over his shoulder his small carry on. After getting Hugh's bag they headed over to the parking lot and got in the big family car that Mulder had gotten Scully and had left the airport.

So come on Fox you know I got no woman in my life, so I gotta no about this girlfriend of yours. All I know is that she's your partner at work and her name is Scully.

Well her name is Dana.

Scully would be her last name then.

Of course.

Good because the name Scully as a first name not so attractive.

Mulder just laughed and focused on the road.

So she is very beautiful. Gorgeous red short hair, light green eyes, she is just so cute. She has a laugh like a little girl, she is short.

Short?

She's 5'3. But she is just perfect to me.

She sounds great Fox.

Yea. She really is.

So when are you going to marry her?

Soon I hope. Anytime before April would be great.

Why? What's so important in April that you must be married by then?

The birth of our first child.

Mulder looks at Hugh straight in the eyes.

Dana's pregnant.

Pregnant?

Four months to be exact. She's due April 26th.

Wow Fox! I mean I don't know what to say.

You could say congratulations.

Congratulations! I mean one of my best friend's is going to be a father. Wow!

Yea I know. It's a wonderful feeling.

So are you and Dana happy about the baby.

Oh were ecstatic! You see Dana had cancer a couple years back and they told her she was barren.

You're kidding?

No. But it turns out that the they lied. The doctors, everyone. They all lied.

So now Dana can have as many kids she wants?

As many she wants. So come April Dana and I will welcome our first child.

So what's the story on your living situation? I know you have your apartment, I can only assume where she lives.

She has an apartment as well. It's bigger than mine but as it turns out were keeping my apartment, selling her's and right now were actually knocking down the wall from my apartment and the next one and making one big apartment. Were making it up to three bedrooms.

That sounds really good Mulder. Wow I'm really proud of you. You are doing so well.

Thanks Hugh. So come on tell me what's new in England.

Same old, same old. Caroline is making me pay her a lot of alomanoy but I'm not going for it. Im paying the requirements and that's that.

Didn't you mention that you had a new girlfriend now?

Yes. She amazing Mulder. I would have brought her along but she really wanted to be with her family.

What's her name?

Molly. Oh you would love her Fox. Beautiful blonde hair, green eyes, tall. She's really smart; she's a teacher.

Wow that's really great.

Yea. She's really been patient with me, you know since me and Caroline.

Well looks like things are really looking up for us.

I guess they are.

About five minuets later they finally arrived to Scully's apartment building. They quickly got everything down from the car and headed inside. Once they walked in Mulder turned on the light, quickly showed Hugh the apartment and in desperate attempt for Hugh to at least see Scully he opened the door softly and but did not have the heart to wake her so he quickly so closed the door and told Hugh he would meet her in the morning. Hugh settled his things in a corner of the living room, headed to the bathroom to wash up and change into his pajamas. Mulder had offered Hugh something to eat but he swore he was not hungry at all. He was extremely tired which is why he also refused Mulder's offer of leaving the t.v. on for a while till he was tired enough. With full assurance that Hugh was ok Mulder shut off all the lights, and headed into the bedroom.

In there he changed quickly in the bathroom and got into bed. He snuggled up next to Scully who quickly turned her body which now had her face somewhat buried in Mulder's chest. Mulder smiled and kissed Scully's forehead softly.

Both then fell right to sleep.

At around 8:15 a.m. Scully had gotten up because even though she was already four months pregnant she still had her mornings were they did not start off so great.

She headed into the bathroom and just stretched out her arms and balanced them against her sink. She turned on the faucet, started breathing loudly and with one hand she started gathering water and rubbing against the back of her neck and on her face. This was her way of not having to throw up.

Mulder could hear her loud breathing from the room and immediately got up, headed into the bathroom. He stood right beside Scully and rubbed her back softly.

Rough morning baby?

You could definitely say that again.

Mulder when does this go away?

It was supposed to go by now honey. Don't worry about it. Look this is the first time you've felt sick since going into you second trimester, im sure everything is going to be fine.

Oh Fox do you see what your son is doing to me?

I'm sure your daughter does not mean to be doing this to you.

Here we go again with the whole were having a girl thing.

Honey I'm telling you it's a girl.

It's a boy Fox.

Honey let's just wait till April to see what the baby is.

Fine with me.

Me too.

About five minuets later Scully was feeling better and both washed up, brushed their teeth and as Scully got herself ready well at least brushed her hair nicely to meet Hugh, Mulder made the bed.

Aww baby that's so nice of you to have made the bed.

Oh it was nothing.

Both looked into each other's eyes as they were standing in front of their bedroom door and Mulder leaned in to kiss Scully. As they kissed Mulder's hand slipped in, right under Scully's silk spaghetti strap pajama top and rubbed her swollen baby bump. She then laid her hand on top of his and both just stood there and Mulder then leaned in to kiss her forehead while Scully just closed her eyes and cherished the moment.

Both then looked at each other.

Fox do you think Hugh will like me?

Baby he will think that you're just about the most wonderful woman he has ever met. Hugh will love you. Don't be nervous babe.

Ok I won't.

Promise?

I promise.

Mulder gave her a puzzled look then raising his eyebrow but he then smiled, gave Scully a quick kiss on the check and opened their bedroom door.

Morning Fox!

Hey Hugh. Since when have you've been awake.

About half an hour.

Scully stood quietly behind Mulder waiting for him to introduce her.

Hugh I have someone I want you to meet.

Mulder pulled Scully forward and while holding her hand he placed her in front of Hugh.

Hugh this is my girlfriend and partner Dana Scully.

Scully extended her hand but Hugh just ended up giving her a hug.

Well Fox told me her had a beautiful red headed girlfriend but those are too few of words to express this kind of beauty.

Scully blushed.

Well thank you Hugh. You are to kind.

And might I add that you truly have such a beautiful motherly glow upon you.

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully's waist and kissed the back of her shoulder.

Thank you Hugh.

So umm you must be starving um Mulder let's get breakfast started and during that time Hugh and me and catch up and try to get to know one another.

While sitting at the kitchen table Hugh asked Mulder and Scully various questions. Mulder let Scully sit down and talk while sipping some orange juice while Mulder set up bowls full of strawberries, bananas, and cereal.

Umm Mulder why don't you get the pitcher of milk please.

Oh sure.

Hey Dana why do you almost always call Fox, Mulder?

Well according to your friend here, he does not really like his name and did not really want to call him Fox.

But now I have opened up to it. Now I love it when she calls me Fox. It really shows the difference between our relationship from here and work.

Well then from now on whenever were at home I'll call him Fox. Did you know that I always love it when he calls me by my first name, Dana. No one else says it like he does. With such a soft, sweet, and romantic tone.

Boy you've really got this one hooked, huh Fox?

Nah, she just loves me. But I love her too. I love her so much more than what she can imagine.

Scully just looked at Mulder with her beautiful somewhat squinted eyes which would show off whenever she was giving off a small smile. Then glanced at Hugh for a second she wrapped her arms around her and somewhat sunk down into her chair.

After some more questions were asked and answered it was finally time to settle down and eat breakfast.

As they ate Scully seemed to have a strong craving for strawberries and so when they ran out she noticed that Mulder's last spoonful of cereal had a piece of strawberry on it. She looked at it so innocently then Mulder took notice and so without a moment to think about it he redirected his spoon towards her mouth and he let her have the strawberry.

Hugh laughed but not in humor more like he just find it cute how his best friend is so in love and he also found it cute with he had done at that moment. Scully closed her eyes as she was swallowing the cereal and strawberry, as if it had hit the spot.

Mulder laughed softly then reached his hand over to Scully's head, he then gave her a kiss on the side of her head and then they both started cleaning up everything.

After the dishes were done, Mulder decided take a shower while Scully helped Hugh set up the sofa bed and back into a couch and the two just started talking. Hugh seemed very interested in Scully. Her story, her and Mulder. He seemed very curious about everything.

So how old are you Dana anyway?

Scully laughed.

Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's not polite to ask a woman about her age?

Yes but I was just curious is all.

Well seeing as though im not ashamed of my age I'll tell you. I'm 32.

That is still very young.

Well thank you.

When's you're birthday?

Are you filling out a survey or something?

Hugh laughed.

It's February 23rd.

Do you know Fox's birthday?

Of course. It's October 13th.

So tell me about your family Dana.

Well my father who sadly is not with us anymore..

Sorry about that.

Yea thanks. Umm anyway he was a big navy man so we were always moving around and stuff. My mom is just a great mother. She is a very strong supporter of mine and she just loves Mulder.

Really?

Yea. She says that he is the perfect man for me and that he truly loves me.

Your mother is a very smart woman.

Yes she is. Anyway I have two brothers, one younger and one older. Charlie and Bill Jr. and a big sister named Melissa.

Yea I heard about Melissa. I'm sorry about that to.

It's ok. You know I think Melissa would be very happy with me. I mean how I am leading my life. Being in love with a wonderful man, having a baby in which I never thought I could have, and trying very hard to lead a normal life. It's hard especially without her but if I learned anything about how to live my life especially within the moment it's from her.

That sounds nice Dana. I heard that your sister was always there for you. Especially after something terrible that happened.

Well, when I had been working with Mulder for two years we got involved in a case where a man had supposebly been abducted by aliens. And well one night just as I discovered this identification chip that had belonged to him he kidnapped me. I don't have any recollection of what happened. Some things happened after that which I would not actually like to discuss but all is over and I'm fine.

Dana.

Hmm?

I know what happened to you. Fox mentioned it briefly last night. You had cancer right?

Scully just looked down on to the floor and raised her head softly and slowly with tears in her eyes.

Yes. She said in a raspy voice.

It was the first time I really thought that I was going to die. I mean I had been in so many life or death situations and even after those situations still came, but you know I actually thought that I was going to end up dying at the age of 29, alone in a hospital and that the cause of my death would be cancer. I know for a fact that I was not suppose to live. They gave me cancer as a punishment but Mulder changed everything. For the better of course. Mulder saved my life. He saved me and continues to in every way that a person can be saved.

That's deep.

Scully just laughed and so did Hugh. They then sat on the couch and discussed who was coming over the next day for Thanksgiving dinner.

Well there's you, me, Mulder, my cousin Erica, her son John our boss Walter Skinner and the Lone Gunmen…

Hugh laughs.

The Lone Gunmen?

Yea, their Mulder's friends. They call themselves the Lone Gunmen. You know I have not seen them in a while and I strongly believe that they don't even know that I'm pregnant. Huh. Won't they be surprised?

I bet they will.

Scully laughs.

Umm let's see who else is coming, umm there's also this agent from the bureau coming. She and Mulder get along very well. They are good friends but she is a bit of a chatter box. From the moment I started working with Mulder she spread rumors like crazy. But she's nice though. She's coming along with her boyfriend. They both have family in Chicago but their saving money to go there for Christmas so we invited them for Thanksgiving with us.

Does she know about the two of you?

Yes, but no one except for Skinner knows about the baby. I guess at dinner tomorrow we will make an announcement. Look at it this way; you are already ahead of the game.

Hugh then Scully laugh.

I guess I am.

I've just had so much going on since I found out I was pregnant. First the whole kiss thing, the car accident, Diana, the break up, then us getting back together…

Wait what? I am so lost.

You know if you really want to know just ask Mulder since he is out of the shower. I'm gonna go now and just wash up. Just go ahead and have fun with Mulder.

Hey Fox! Get over here, your girlfriend wants to take a shower and I don't want to be alone!

Scully just started laughing as she got up from the couch and headed into the bathroom. Mulder then came in and sat down next to Hugh. They sat there talking about sports and such. Hugh ignored everything Scully had said. He just thought that it did not matter anymore about what had happened between them. They were happy and in love now so whatever happened before was in the past.

Scully just stood in the shower thinking about how scared she was since the night before while Mulder went to the airport got a call from Diana. She had threatened Scully's life once again. She said that she had been following her and that Scully could not hide from her. She had mentioned that she would have left her alone if she had just stayed away from Mulder but now that they were together and being a happy couple that just got her more mad. She threatened to kill Scully and her baby.

Scully was very scared. She now did not want to be away from Mulder. She not only had to live for herself, but for her unborn child who with each day was growing inside of her. She had wanted to tell Mulder about the previous night but she just didn't know what to do.

About 15 minuets later Scully was out of the shower and was dressed. She changed into a cute form fitting brown sweat suite and white tank. And as Hugh took a shower Mulder and Scully started planning out what they would prepare for Thanksgiving dinner.

Ok well Molly and Jeff insist on bringing the desert so that's covered.

What are they bringing?

Umm their bringing two pies. Pumpkin and Pecan pie.

Yummy. I can't wait.

Scully then Mulder laughs.

Baby why don't we have corn and mashed potatoes?

Oh yea for sure I'm making that. And Erica is going to help me make the homemade gravy.

And all that's left is making the turkey.

Baby are you sure that you can do it all?

Oh yea. I love doing all the cooking. Plus next year my hands will be filled with a little baby so I wont be as a available to do as much cooking.

Both just smiled and laughed softly.

You know when Hugh get's out of the shower I think I'll ask him to tag along with me to the grocery to store pick up some stuff for tomorrow.

You know what I'll just go with you two.

Oh nonsense babe it's already 11:15 you have to go and pick up Erica and Jacob in a bit.

I know I just…

Just what?

Never mind its fine.

The truth was that Scully was afraid of being alone. She was scared that Diana would come out of no where and do something horrible to her. But in this situation there was no way of getting out of it. She had to go pick up her cousin and Mulder did have to go pick up some stuff for tomorrow.

About ten minutes later Hugh was out of the shower and finished getting ready to go with Mulder to the grocery store. Scully had also asked Mulder to buy just a few decorations for dinner tomorrow. And so at approximately 11:30 Mulder and Hugh were out the door. It did not take long for Scully to also leave as well. She took the big family car this time so there would be room for her cousin and son's luggage.

On her way to her car, Diana was across the street watching her. It killed her that she had just seen Mulder coming out of her apartment minuets before and now something else that she saw broke her hurt and just upset her even more. As Scully was walking to her car her tank top was rising up slightly revealing her baby bump. Scully then pulled it down quickly and go inside the car.

Diana wanted so much to be the one caring Mulder's child. She wanted to marry Mulder and be able to cook for him, lay with him in bed every night and especially bare his child. She thought that Scully was such a cold hearted and stubborn woman to even be lucky enough to be with a man like Mulder.

Scully drove off to the airport she would every once in a while look back and see if anyone was following her. She thought no one was following her but in reality Diana was. She was just two cars apart from Scully and she wanted so bad to just crash into her but she knew she was not going to win Mulder's love by killing Scully and their unborn child… well at least not by crashing into them.

Scully tried to just drive peacefully in her car, trying not to loose her mind. She just focused on picking up her cousin and going back home.

Scully arrived at the airport right on time. She practically ran inside just as Erica's plane had landed. As soon as she saw her cousin coming in through the terminal she just screamed.

Erica!

Dana!

Erica who was holding her son's hand and was trying to carry at the same time a heavy carry on bag but as soon as she saw her cousin Dana she dropped her bag and ran as fast she could into her cousin's open arms.

Dana! Oh my Gosh! I am so happy to see you.

I'm happy to see you too Wow Erica you look amazing!

And so do you! I mean you look like you've got some extra baggage but don't worry you can loose it like that. (Erica snaps her fingers.)

Scully just laughs.

Oh Erica you were always the most honest and blunt one in the family.

Oh Dana you know I love you more than Bill and Charlie.

Scully laughs.

Thanks Erica. Now where is that precious baby boy of yours?

Here he is. Erica goes down and picks up her three year old son.

John can you say hi to your cousin Dana?

Hi!

Hello Jacob. Oh Erica he is so beautiful and precious.

Thank you. Johnny is the most beautiful and important person in my life. Aren't ya buddy?

Yes mommy.

Both laugh.

Well this little guy knows it all doesn't he?

Yes he does. Hey Dana can you hold him for just a second while I go back and get my bag from the floor?

Of course. Bring that little handsome prince into these arms.

Erica goes and grabs her bag while Scully speaks and plays quietly with John.

Hey buddy! Oh you're just a handsome little guy aren't you?

Yea. I'm pretty.

Yes you are. Hey John, how old are you?

Umm this many! John holds up his hand showing just three fingers.

Wow your three years old. That's old huh?

No it's not. I'm still a baby. I'm mommy's baby!

Yes you are. You are your mommy's sweet baby boy.

Hey Dana can we head over to baggage claim.

Oh right! Yea let's go.

You want me to hold John?

No I got it from here. He and I are just catching up.

Oh really? Hey Johnny you want to tell you're Cousin Dana your numbers?

As they walked over to baggage claim John counted all the way to twenty, with some of Scully's help along the way. Erica admired her cousin from afar noticing what a lovely mother her cousin would make, If only she could have kids, Erica thought.

After Erica got her's and Johnny's luggage they all headed towards the car. Scully was just happy that now she had someone by her side. She felt safe now. She held John tightly as they walked over to the car. Sully had wished John had a car seat but what could she do. Erica sat in the back with John and secured him tightly with his seatbelt. In the mean time Scully had placed Erica's bags in the car. She knew that she should have not done any heavy lifting which is why she had done it extremely fast so she could get it over with. Scully got in the car and drove off.

So Dane's how have you been lately?

I've been ok. Things are really going well in my life.

That's great! So how are things with you and that partner of yours at the F.B.I.? Did you two get back together? Mama told me you two had broken up a while back. Well at least that's what she heard from your mom.

Yea Mulder and I had a falling out but we did get back together and everything is just wonderful now. I mean things could not be better. He has just been great through out these past couple of months.

He seem's like a wonderful man Dana.

He is Erica. He really is. By the way how is Aunt Joy anyway? And how's Zoe?

Well mama's fine. She is just trying to spend as much time with John here, and in the mean time trying to cope since daddy's death.

It's been four years.

I know but they were husband and wife. They had been married for many years. They had a life together.

Your right. It's hard to try to live out a normal day without your significant other.

Yea but mama does have her good days.

Did I ever mention how sweet it was of you to have named Johnny after your dad?

No you hadn't. Thanks.

You're welcome.

Oh and Zoe is just running around here and there with her boyfriend.

Auntie Zoe!!

Yea John I'm talking about Aunt Zoe.

John adores her. Anyway Zoe is just Zoe. She is always on a trip, some photo shoot for a magazine or something.

Well she is a great photographer.

I know. She took some pictures for me foe John's third birthday and they are so beautiful Dana.

I'm sure they are. So is she finally going to marry that boyfriend of her's?

I don't know. They like living life in the moment. You know it's a good thing she took mama with her to New York, where Dave's family is from. Mama won't be alone, both mothers' can meet and well mama will have fun with Zoe. With me all we talk about is John and missing daddy and sometimes shopping.

Both laugh.

Well Erica you're like her best friend. Zoe allows her to have fun and when she needs to be emotional and have a shoulder to cry on you allow her to do that. To your mom you and Zoe are like Ying and Yang to her. Both so different yet both just complete each other. To her you two do so much for her but in two completely different ways.

That's deep Dane's.

Thanks.

Scully laughs.

So will that Mulder of your be joining us or Thanksgiving dinner?

Yes. Erica were living together of course he's joining us.

Mulder? Who's that?

That's Cousin Dana's boyfriend. Dana what do you mean living together? I mean like full twenty four/ seven living arrangement? Like same bed, shower, closet…

Yes Erica. Were living together.

Wow! I mean Oh my God! Mama didn't tell me this.

Erica try to remember also that the last thing that you had heard from your mom is that Fox and me broke up. That was about two months ago. We got back together two months ago, arranged how we were going to sort certain things out and decided that we would live at his place.

His place?

Yea but right now were at my place because of the remodeling.

Remodeling? Wow Dana things are really going great for you. I'm happy for you Dana.

Thanks.

So who else will be joining us for Thanksgiving?

Oh some of Mulder's friends and a friend of ours from work and her boyfriend, and our boss.

Nice crowd.

Yea. But hey I mean their nice people. We'll have fun don't worry.

Yea don't worry mommy.

Ok John.

Scully smiles and Erica laughs.

About a minute later Scully pulls up to her apartment building. She immediately offers to carry John so she wont have to handle the luggage. Scully got out of the car and opened the door to John's side and he just jumped into her arms.

Cousin Dana!

Hey John Boy!

Hey Dana is the trunk open.

Yea Erica.

Erica went to the back, opened the trunk and took out her luggage and carry on bag. Scully then made sure all the doors were closed and set the alarm. Diana was watching her from afar. She even detested the fact tat Scully was holding John. She knew that would be Scully years from now with a baby on her hip, Mulder's baby. Diana could not take it anymore so she just left. She decided she would actually go home for a while.

Scully walked ahead of Erica so she would lead the way. They got in the elevator and John insisted on pushing the button. When they arrived to Scully's floor, Scully walked over to her apartment, opened the door and was then greeted by both Mulder and Hugh who were putting stuff away in the fridge.

Hey baby!

Baby? Who's that?

John that is my good friend Mulder. Can you say Hi?

Scully walked up to Mulder who immediately offered to carry John.

Hi.

Hey buddy. Hey John.

Umm Dana are you going to introduce us?

Oh right! Honey you remember my cousin Erica?

Yea I remember. How are you Erica?

I'm fine. Thanks so much for letting me and my son spend Thanksgiving with you guys.

Oh no problem. The more the merrier. Oh by the way, Erica this is my old college buddy Hugh.

Hello.

Both shake hands.

Hi Hugh. Nice to meet you.

Like wise.

Hugh this is my son John.

Yes I see. Well hello John.

John waves his hand while Mulder is still carrying him.

Hi.

John this is Hugh. He is a good friend of Mulder's.

Hughie!

No John its Hugh.

Erica laughs.

Oh I really don't mind. My parents still call me Hughie sometimes.

Aww that's kinda cute. Well this little guy is also known as Johnny.

You like being called Johnny?

Yea. My grandma calls me Johnny. And my auntie Zoe and my daddy and...

Baby, Hugh get's it. A lot of people call you Johnny. Hey Dana where can I put my stuff?

Oh right this way. I'll show you to the guest room.

As Scully led the way to the guest room Mulder sat on the couch with John and Hugh and both just sat and talked, baby talk with John.

Hey Fox are you ready for one of these's?

Oh yea, especially if the look like Scully. I'm gonna love being a dad.

You know I have noticed that Dana has that pregnancy glow on her.

I have too. It makes her look more beautiful.

You're really in love aren't you Mulder?

Love is too little a word to say how I feel about Scully.

Dam you've got it bad for her.

What can I say? She's amazing.

After a few minuets Erica and Scully came out of the gust room. Scully gave John his gift and just went crazy. He said "thank you" a thousand times and he even asked Mulder to play with him. It was then that the thought of having a little boy entered Mulder's mind. He always wanted a son of course but with Scully he just saw himself having a little girl that would hopefully look just as beautiful as her. But now he realized how sweet it would be to have a little boy with his and Scully's good looks, his love for sports and Scully's passion for knowledge.

Scully had suggested that they all head out for lunch, at a restaurant across the street from the park. They all agreed and headed out the door a minuet later.

The restaurant served Italian food so everyone had agreed to order pizza. But choosing what topping was difficult. Mulder wanted just cheeses, Hugh wanted ham, Erica wanted pepperoni and Scully just had a craving for a Hawaiian pizza.

Mulder finally decided that half of the pizza would be pepperoni and he would share with Erica and John only he would take off the pepperoni, and the other half would be Hawaiian for Scully and Hugh only Hugh would pluck off the pineapples.

They all ordered garlic bread and a pitcher of soda. They enjoyed each others conversation. Hugh talked about life in London and about how his relationship with Molly was going, how she had helped him out a lot after his divorce. Erica then started talking about her marriage and its end.

She said she had known John's dad since high school. His name was Adam Walters. They had always had a thing for each other but they did not officially start going out till the end of junior year. They were a great couple but during their second year in college where Erica was studying to become a teacher and Adam was taking a couple of business courses Erica and Adam had a big fight about when it would be right to get married. Erica wanted to wait till they graduated but Adam wanted to get married that very summer.

After a week or so from the break up Erica found out she was pregnant with John. She told Adam and he immediately got back with her and insisted on them getting married. They got married that very July. Several months later John arrived and everything between them was great. But the bills started piling up. Erica continued with school while Adam dropped out and just continued running his family's restaurant. They both loved Adam more than anything but the intimacy and love for one another was fading. Adam just felt trapped, as did Erica so one day they both just confessed their feeling to each other and decided that it would be better for themselves and John to just split up. Their divorce was final when John was only two. They still love each other and cherish one another but truly everything just happened to fast.

As soon as Erica said Adam, John put on a huge smile. He loved his dad very much. Adam was like a big kid himself, which explained why John always had tons of fun with his dad.

By the time the pizza came they were starving. They ate all but 3 slices. They took the rest with them and after paying the bill, which Hugh insisted paying they headed across the street to the park. Erica took John to the play ground and Hugh followed along since he had seemed to have bonded with Erica since she to had gone through a divorce.

Mulder and Scully decided to take a walk around the park. His arm was around her shoulders while she held on this his hand which was of course hanging off her shoulder. They both looked so in love and attractive with their nice sunglasses and their romantic glances at each other every now and then.

Imagine Scully when we bring little William, Jack, Michael, Riley…

Or little Madeline, Julianne, Kimberly, Allison, Isabella…

Wait a minuet.

What?

First of all we switched sides. Your saying girl names while I'm saying boy names and you added a few new names.

Yea I did. I was looking through the baby name book last night after you left to try to go back to sleep and I saw those names and I really liked them.

Oh you did huh?

Yup. Scully laughs I also love the name Elizabeth.

I think Elizabeth sounds very beautiful actually.

Well you know Mulder we have time to figure out what to name our baby but baby there's something I have to tell you.

What? Let me guess you're pregnant with twins.

Scully laughs then Mulder.

That's a sweet thought but no there's only one baby that I know of inside of me.

Ok so tell me Dana, what's going on?

Scully then stops walking and Mulder is now facing Scully. His hands were on her waist and Scully actually started feeling uncomfortable. She could just feel Diana watching her, which she was mind you.

Scully removed Mulder's hands from her waist and started walking off. Diana was enjoying what she was seeing. From a far it looked as if they were fighting.

Hey Scully?!

Mulder just forget it. I can't tell you!

Wait Scully! Scully! Dana!

Fox Diana Fowley called again. She is threatening me again! Mulder I will not be killed by this woman. She is not going to win! We are not breaking up again! I can't! Not again! She will stop at nothing to get to you. Even if it means killing me…. And the baby!

Scully then turns around and looks at Mulder. He just stood there and he just froze………..

Well guys this is one long chapter huh? So what do u think? Ok I have some questions that I would love for you guys to answer in Ur reviews. Please please review!!

First of all, Did u like the chapter?

What should happen in the next chapter?

How should Mulder react?

Should they have a boy or a girl?

What names do you guys like?


	9. Thanksgiving Dinner

Thanksgiving Dinner

**Thanksgiving Dinner**

**OK so by popular demand I am updating earlier than what I thought I would have. I am basically sitting here with my laptop without anything planned and just letting everything pour out of me….. Just like last summer with a little fic that was called "And baby makes four and so much more." LOL Does anyone remember reading that? LOL Well now in this chapter we will find out how Mulder reacts and of course everybody will go on with their Thanksgiving dinner! So here we go!!**

Scully then turns around and looks at Mulder. He just stood there and he just froze………..

What umm... I don't even know what you just said.

What?!

Yea see my mind kind of just froze and a million and one thoughts came into my mind all at once as soon as you said "Diana Fowley called."

Jesus Mulder! (Dramatic pause.) Look she called again. She wants us to break up! She says she will kill me! She will hurt me again Mulder… as well as the baby!

Mulder had so much to say to Scully and Scully had about a million things to say to him but they wanted more than anything at that moment to make sure Diana Fowley would leave them alone…. at least for a while. So Mulder came up with a plan and Scully followed along of course. He knew the plan would work because as Scully was talking he could see Diana watching near by.

By this time they were talking while just pacing back and fourth around each other. Diana was parked across the street. While she was watching the man that she loves arguing with who at least to her was "the most terrible woman ever" she just quietly sipped her cup of coffee. As she was seeing them yelling at the top of their lungs she had this mischievous smile on her face.

Mulder is she still looking?!

Yes! Look just keep yelling at this point she can only somewhat read lips and she too busy being happy to even focus on what were saying. Were breaking up!

Diana's eyes grew wide with happiness. Sure just like Mulder said, she could barley understand what their were saying but she sure as hell heard that.

Fox please tell me you don't mean that!

Of course not it's all apart of the plan so as soon as she hears what she wants to hear she will leave!

She's still there Mulder! Come on we really need to talk about this!

Look just wait one second I now she will leave soon. Dana just get in the car!

What?!

Mulder walked up to Scully, looked into her eyes which were full with intensity and fear.

Look baby just got to the car so we can talk is all. I don't mean it in a bad way I swear.

For dramatic effect Scully pushed Mulder slightly and separated herself from him.

You don't tell me what to do Mulder!

Go to the car! Now!

Scully tried looking dramatic and stormed off. Along the way she signaled her cousin so she would not go to the car for a while. As Scully was walking off Mulder just stood there watching her. He tried to think about what they should do about the whole Diana Fowley situation. He watched her go to the car as she was a little girl. He wanted to make sure she was safe at all time. What she told him scared him and he was going to make sure that with all his power Diana would never bother them again. As soon as she got in the car he glanced over across the street where he knew Diana was watching from and he gave her a dirty look. She just rolled up her window slowly and drove off.

As Mulder was walking to the car Hugh stopped him along the way to see what was going on.

Hey Mulder!

Yea Hugh?

What's going on buddy? One minuet you and Dana are as good as can be and the next Erica and I are hearing you guys are breaking up. Did u guys fight or something?

Look Hugh it's a long story.

But you guys were screaming loud as hell and she pushed u and …

Look I promise you this, what went on back there, what you saw… it's not as it seems. I will explain later but trust me on this Scully and I are not broken up and everything that went on back there was so not true.

Are you sure Mulder?

Yes Hugh, I swear. Look just go over there and talk to Erica. Tell her what I just told you. Don't worry about me and Scully. Were fine. Look I got to go. I need to talk to Scully.

Hugh left and Mulder rushed to the car. When he got inside Scully immediately fell into his open arms and just wanted to feel his comfort and warmth.

When did she call you baby?

Last night. When you left to go pick up Hugh.

Well we have the restraining order against her but so far that's not working.

You can say that again.

Well first thing's first were changing your number.

My number? Why only my number? Were living at my place for now but by the time the baby is born we'll be back at your place.

Ok your right. We'll change both our numbers.

What else?

We'll install alarms in both apartments.

I'd like that. Mulder I'm so scared.

I know Dana. But I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you.

By then Mulder lifted Scully upper body from his chest and he cupped her face with his hands which she later placed one hand over his and her other hand on his wrist.

I promise you Dana Katherine Scully, you and our baby are going to be all right. I promise.

Scully kissed Mulder's hand and he later got closer and kissed her passionately. They just sat in the car and kissed and glanced into each other's eyes. About fifteen minuets later Hugh, Erica, and baby John came to the car. They did not feel the need to ask what had happened since they could tell that at least in appearance wise everything seemed ok. They drove off and headed home.

When they arrived, Mulder emailed their contractor about how they would like to install an alarm system that he had heard about into both apartments, but that it could wait until after Thanksgiving of course. Scully felt very tired and decided to take a nap. Erica was curious about why her cousin was so tired but Mulder pulled it off as she had been up since very early and usually gets a little tired during that time of the day. Erica put John down for a nap as well while she stayed in the guest room watching t.v. with the volume low of course and while unpacking her bags. Mulder went ahead and took down the best china plates from the top cabinets since he knew he would have to do them later and he washed them to make sure they were extra clean. Hugh reminded to polish the silver as well. While Mulder did that as well since he knew Scully trusted him with those kinds of things Hugh noticed he had forgotten to get the gravy boat from the cabinet so he took it down and washed it for him. Mulder thanked him of course.

When they were done they went ahead and sat down on the couch and browsed through the channels.

Hey Mulder?

Hmm?

What happened back there? Back at the park.

Hugh do you remember that old girlfriend of mine, Diana Fowley?

Do I? That bitch had a stick so far up her ass I can't even remember how many times I had talked to Carol about how I wanted you guys to break up.

Mulder laughed as did Hugh. And he continued with the conversation.

Thanks Hugh. Anyway umm we of course eventually broke up and about two years ago she came back.

She came back? What do you mean?

Well she came to work along side Scully and me in the F.B.I. She and Scully hated each other from the very beginning. I don't blame Dana. Diana came back very stuck up and arrogant.

Same old Diana fucking Fowley.

Mulder just had to laugh as Hugh stayed intrigued by what he was hearing.

Hey Mulder, did any old feelings return?

Old feelings, not really. A lot of memories, yes. But just memories of us being together. Like what it was like when we were together.

And for Diana?

Now there's the problem. You see while we were working together sure I had those memories and stuff but I really wanted to go out with Scully. Within time I flirted more with Scully and she flirted back.

Of course. Hugh laughs.

Diana started getting jealous. She apparently had more than just memories of us.

The feelings came back.

The feelings came back indeed.

So what happened?

Well within time cases came and went. Issues came up and she and Scully would bud heads like crazy. I mean one was calling there other a liar and the other was saying that the other was a bitch. It was a mess.

Dam. So did Diana back off?

Hell no. Diana just got more involved. At that point Scully had enough but Diana was not going to give up. Until one case came along involving me.

Hugh gives him a puzzled look.

I won't go into details but let's just say they played with my mind to the extreme. Scully came to the rescue and Diana left the F.B.I.

Just like that.

Yup. Then Scully and I got together and for four month everything was great. At work we were very professional but in our private lives I mean it's truly a wonderful relationship.

That's great Mulder.

Yea it did sound great, until December.

Ok, hold on…. What happened in December?

For about six weeks Diana had been calling me.

Please tell me you did not get the phone.

Mulder gives him a sorry look.

Dam it Fox you got the phone. Hugh laughs.

Hey, I got no caller I.D. Both laugh.

Anyway, at first I would hang up immediately. As soon as I heard her voice bam! I hung up the phone.

Mulder! Scully yells from the room.

Sorry Scully!

Sensitive to sound huh?

It's the pregnancy. She's very tired and she still get's sick every now and then. Right now she just feels so exhausted with Thanksgiving and people coming over and the whole Diana problem does not make things any easier on her.

Ok you just mentioned the "Diana problem," I gotta know what happened. Continue with the story. And no yelling Mr. F.B.I. Man.

Both laugh.

So anyway she would leave me messages, begging to talk to me. She would ask over the answering machine what went wrong between us, or if I thought it was at all possible to patch things up and begin again.

So what did you do?

Nothing. For six weeks I did not pick up the phone when she called. My main focus was Dana and work. I was not going to waste my time or breathe with Diana and her stupid questions.

So how did all that become the "Diana problem?"

Well one night as I was getting ready for Dana to come over the apartment to just hang out maybe order some dinner, Diana shows up.

She knocked, you answered. You idiot you didn't look through the peep hole?

Hey I thought it was Scully so from the room I yelled out and told her to come in. When I came out of the room then I saw it was Diana.

No kidding.

Then she started saying terrible and stupid comments and questions and finally at some desperate attempt to win me back she kissed me.

That bitch.

I know. Well it just so happens that Dana walked in that very minuet and caught us. I ran after her, we fought in the middle of the street, Dana got in her car and drove off, and then I kicked Diana out. Turns out about half an hour to and hour later I get a call from the hospital telling that Dana got in a car accident.

Oh my God.

Yea. I mean she had minor surgery and several bruises but thank God she was still very much alive. Then I found out about the baby. Dana and I fought and talked. That's all we did was fight or talk. Then Diana came and tried to kill Scully.

Evil sack of dog shit.

Mulder just had to laugh. He agreed with him but he just had to burst into laughter, as did Hugh.

What, do they talk that way back in London?

Their very blunt but no this is my strong American side coming out.

Ok just checking.

So what happened after the whole trying to kill Dana thing?

From that point on Mulder told Hugh the whole story. The break up, the loneliness, everything that had happened up to what had happened that very afternoon. By the time Mulder finished Hugh was as shocked as can be and Erica had woken u from her nap as did John. As Hugh talked to Erica Mulder went around the apartment cleaning up for tomorrow and started hanging up the "Happy Thanksgiving" banner above the front door, with John's help of course. Scully had finally woken up and called for some take out for dinner and started setting up some of the food for the next day. Erica and Scully would end up being in the kitchen for a majority of that night. They had ended early so they would not disturb Hugh as he was preparing to go to bed with Mulder's help in setting up the sofa bed. Scully gave John a bath and tucked him in two hours earlier and she even pulled out an old book of her nieces that she still had and read it to him.

Erica was busy during that time taking a shower herself and setting up her's and John's clothes for tomorrow. Hugh had gone to bed and Mulder was cleaning up he bedroom so Scully would not got to bed late from cleaning up. By the time everyone headed off to bed Scully went to bed as well. She undressed and slipped into the same pajamas she had on the night before. She got into bed and as soon as Mulder could feel her presssence she wrapped his arms around her waist.

Good night baby.

Good night Fox. I love you.

I love you more.

No I love you more.

Trust me baby I love you more.

I'll take your word for it.

Mulder gave a weak laugh.

Mulder then placed his hand right on Scully's abdomen. He patted it softy them he just started rubbing it as did Sully once she had placed her hand on top of his.

Good night sweet angel.

Scully smiled and Mulder kissed the side of her head and they both slept the night through in peace and harmony.

The alarm rang at 8:30 a.m. By then Scully had already woken up and was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror prepping herself for tonight. She made sure her eyebrows were plucked properly, her teeth were as white and clean as could be, and she applied a facial cream ( just like in Arcadia ) so tonight she would have glowing skin. Mulder just smiled as he saw her, his Scully trying to so hard to look as pretty as possible. "If only she knew how beautiful she is" he told himself. "Why does she try so hard?"

Mulder, honey you need to get up and get out of bed. We have a busy day today.

What are you talking about? Everything is practically set. The turkey doesn't go in until 12:45 and everything else will be made an hour or so before everyone arrives.

Ok but we still need to make breakfast and finish picking up, and finally decide on what were going to wear, take a shower, have Hugh, Erica, and John get ready……

Ok, ok calm down G woman.

Mulder then got up, headed into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Scully.

Oh Mulder I just want everything to be perfect for tonight is all.

And it will be baby. It will, trust me.

Mulder then let go of her and started brushing his teeth as Scully started making the bed.

Mulder, why don't you go out and see if everyone's awake and if so start preparing breakfast.

Alright.

Thank you, baby.

Mulder left the bathroom and headed out into the family room area.

Morning Fox.

Hey Hugh! Good morning.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Oh right, sorry I forgot to say it, Happy Thanksgiving Hugh.

I can't wait till tonight. I get to meet your friends.

Your excited about meeting my friends?

Well Fox I mean while living in London I see the same friends everyday so it's nice to meet new people, like Erica and her baby John.

You have a point there Hugh.

Plus I can tell Dana is going to make an amazing meal and I just really love spending the Holiday's with good friends and good company. Plus I can't wait till you guys make you're announcement.

Wow that's right I completely forgot that we were doing that tonight.

Are you kidding I can hardly wait for the moment to come. I love being the only one at that table who already knows the wonderful news.

Mulder laughed then headed towards the kitchen as did Hugh and both started preparing the bowls and they started taking out the milk and cereal.

As Hugh started preparing the bowls Mulder started dicing up the fruits and he even took out one of Scully's yogurt cups that she enjoys eating in the morning.

In that moment Erica, with baby John in her arms came out of the room, in their pajamas as well as everyone. They all greeted each other and started setting their places.

Erica poured the cups of juice and she was making sure that John was settled in his seat. Scully then came out greeted everyone and sat down to start eating breakfast. They all once again talked about who was coming over and such. Just then Scully's mom called and Mulder handed Scully the phone. She wanted to talk to Mulder first, then briefly spoke to her niece and then she had a sweet conversation with her daughter, which Scully stepped in the other room for. Scully got to talk to her mom and brother. She missed them especially around the holidays but she knew they would be together next Thanksgiving with their new addition to the family. Erica's mom called and the same thing happened. She talked to her niece briefly and Erica as well stepped into the other room to talk to her mom and her sister. At one point John wanted to say hi so he got down from his chair and ran right over to where his mom was and did just what he wanted to do.

After breakfast, everything was cleaned up. Hugh assembled back the sofa and put away all the blankets, pillows, and sheets. Erica cleaned up the guest room as well. Mulder and Hugh decided to go and shave before Scully had a chance to clean up the bathroom. They though they might as well do it now before they may dirty it later. Scully sat in Erica's room as Erica tried to put together her's and John's outfit for tonight while John sat on the couch watch the Thanksgiving parade. He was later joined by Mulder and Hugh. The ladies then headed over to the kitchen. They setted up the dinner table by placing the table clothes and the started to arrange the chairs. Since they did not have enough chairs they used chairs from all over the apartment. They used office chairs and Mulder brought over the chairs from his apartment. Scully knew everyone would fit comfortably. Skinner had called to see what time he should come over as did Molly.

As Erica started preparing the homemade gravy while Scully started setting up everything she needed for the turkey. She knew the turkey would take four hours to make so she was right on time with it only being close to ten and they knew they would eat around 6:30. She knew that if anything she could just keep it in the oven for a while to keep warm as they waited for their guests to arrive and to just talk and set up before rushing into a huge feast.

Hugh had decided to got ahead and take a shower already so he would not have to interrupt Mulder and Scully later as they would both need to still take showers, and use the bathroom to get ready.

At approximately 11:45 Scully started putting the stuffing and such in the turkey and just finally making sure she had everything to make it and at 12:15 on the dot the turkey was placed in the oven. The gravy was done and was set aside for later of course. The mashed potatoes and corn would be made and heated up at around 5:30. Salad would be made at that time as well. Mulder had suggested that they could have done the salad earlier but Scully refused to do it earlier than needed. She had responded by saying that if u leave dressing on salad for too long it will get too soggy and it would just feel too wet. Erica completely agreed and said that she would just help make the salad with her cousin later that for now she had to baby Johnny down for his nap. Scully used this time to finishing cleaning up as Mulder along with Hugh went down to the corner drug store to pick up a few bottles of sodas for their guests and another two gallons of milk.

By the time they got back it was close to one and Scully was exhausted from the running back and fourth and picking up this a tiding up that. Erica was in her room talking on her cell with her ex husband who had wanted to arrange some time with John for when they got back and to of course wish her and their son a Happy Thanksgiving. Scully told Mulder that she desperately needed a nap that if he could wake her up at 4:00 and to just watch the turkey that she would owe him one. Mulder kissed her softly on her forehead, followed her to the room and actually removed the covers from the already made bed and he gently even tucked her in. He sat at the side of the bed right next to Scully.

I'm sorry Mulder but I am just so tired. I really need this nap.

Mulder laughed.

I know baby. Look you're pregnant it's ok that you're a little more tired than usual,

I just feel like I should be doing more. I just want to make this a wonderful Thanksgiving. I don't want to let anyone down.

Hey where did you ever get an idea like that?

Scully put a shy and somewhat embarrassed face.

Listen Dana everyone is looking forward to tonight. Hugh can't wait, Erica is anxious, John is little but he sure as hell is hungry.

Scully laughed.

Langly, Byers, and Frohike are happy that they actually got plans for tonight, Jeff and Molly are extremely greatful for us inviting them, and Skinman…

He's happy. Scully said yawning.

Happy?

Mulder he's lonely.

Mulder put a puzzled face.

Lonely? The Skinman? Walter Skinner? No way.

Yes way. Fox remember he is divorced and has no kids. His parents are dead and he has no siblings. The only family he has is in California and he just did not want to got this year. He said he would go at Christmas time instead.

So that meant that he was indeed going to be lonely for tonight.

Right. So I invited him over. You see it as a bother to have him over I see it as my one good deed for the year 2000.

Mulder laughed then Scully joined in.

I guess having him here won't be so bad after all.

Mulder got up, reached down and kissed Scully passionately.

You Dana Katherine have done many beyond many good deeds. You are a truly amazing person and don't you forget that. Ok?

Yes sir. Scully laughed and then started getting this drifting off look in her eyes which Mulder took as a signal to leave her alone and hang out with Hugh for a while.

Mulder and Hugh just watched t.v. and talked about stuff. Hugh had surprised Mulder by telling him he was going to stay for a whole week. Hugh also secretly and very eagerly gave Mulder and Scully a very early beyond early Christmas present. He offered to take them out this week to any store they wanted for appliances or furniture for either the apartment or for the baby. Mulder was beyond greatful and he knew that when Scully found out she would just hug him like crazy.

At around 2:30 John woke up and Erica came out of her room and asked Mulder if it was ok to prepare some lunch for John and her. Mulder of course said yes and without asking Erica prepared sandwiches for the men as well. She had asked where her cousin was and he just bluntly said that she felt really tired and that she needed a nap. They made sure not to mess up the kitchen area and Erica did Mulder a favor by checking on the turkey. After lunch Erica took a shower while Mulder sat on the floor with John who was drawing on the family room table "hand turkeys." He drew one for his mom, one for both Mulder and Scully and he even drew one for Hugh. Erica just settled for leaving on her robe for now as she was finishing up making the bed once again from when John had his nap and she sat on the couch and talked to Mulder and Hugh while she also admired her son's drawings.

By now it was 4:00 and Mulder rushed into the room to wake up Scully. Scully woke up immediately. She made the bed once again and asked Mulder if he could please start deciding what it was he wanted to wear. She also asked that she call the "Lone Gunmen" to ask and see what time they were coming.

At 4: 25 Erica started to giving John his bath and setting up their outfits while Scully talked on the phone with her brother Charlie. Mulder in the mean time heard his cell phone ringing and went to the room to go answer it.

Mulder.

Happy Thanksgiving love.

Diana? Mulder said with a frustrating sound in his voice.

Of course. Did you think I would forget about you on this precious holiday?

I was hoping. I know you were there at the park yesterday.

Alright I will admit that I was there. But I did see something that must have made you feel pretty down.

Mulder then remembered that he had pretended to break up with Scully at the park.

Well actually im feeling fine.

Are you sure I can't come over to make you feel better. I know I'm good at making people feel better.

Mulder laughed knowing that Diana meant sex and he also remembered how much she did indeed suck in the love making department. Heat first thought it was probably because she was older but then he remembered how people should gain more experience as they get older not get worse.

Diana can I give you some advice?

Of course Fox.

Well here it is. Diana Fowley…

Yes?

Do the world a favor and go get a fucking life and go fuck somebody who would actually be crazy enough to want to fuck your lazy ass.

And just like that he hung up the phone and turned it off for the rest of the evening. Diana cried her eyes out back home but she just took it as Mulder being upset from breaking up with Scully.

Scully finished her phone call and she started peeling the potatoes and pulled out the cans of corn to heat up.

Mulder came out of the room and went into the kitchen. He went up behind Scully and he just wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Thank you.

For what? Scully said laughing.

For never complicating my life and just making it all the greater.

Scully smiled sweetly.

I should be saying the same thing to you too. But thank you so much for what you just said.

Dana.

I know. Me too.

Nah I love you more.

How do you know who loves who more first.

Trust me I just know.

Mulder then let her go and actually helped out. He started chopping up the tomatoes for the salad. Erica started getting John ready and John was of course running around showing everyone his new outfit. He then started passing out his "hand turkey" drawings.

Erica gave John a big hug and kiss and placed it right on her night stand. Hugh hugged John and placed his in his suite case which was in the guest room for tonight to not occupy any space in the family room for their guests and Mulder carried John while Scully gave him a big kiss and hung his picture on their fridge.

Erica then asked if they could watch John for a bit while she got dressed. They all agreed and while Hugh played with John in the family room Scully put the potatoes and corn to make. Then both Mulder and Scully headed into the bedroom to start getting ready as well. Hugh stayed watching cartoons with John.

Scully walked into the bathroom and she turned on the shower so the water would start warming up. As Mulder just stood in there just making sire he had not missed a spot anywhere from when he shaved earlier. Scully then just took off her clothes right then and there and rushed into the shower. Mulder then took off his clothes as well and joined her.

Mulder?!

Mulder just grabbed the back of Scully head and pushed her closer to him. The kissed passionately under the water which fell upon their bodies. With every kiss and every drop their kisses grew more passionate and their bodies got closer. He placed her against the wall a few times and they mainly made out with such heat and passion. She would lay her hands on his chest and fore arms while his hands ran from her head into her hair, from her face to her breasts. He held them softly though since the last time they had sex when she moaned from the tenderness and discomfort she felt. She had no idea how her chest would get do to her pregnancy but she actually did not care. She was happy to be pregnant.

About close to a half hour later they got out of the shower very happy indeed but very rushed as well. Mulder walked out in his robe to find that Erica had taken care of the potatoes and corn and was preparing the salad. She smiled and laughed as did Hugh since they knew what was going on and Mulder just hurried back in the room after he thanked her for taking over.

Scully was in the bathroom blow drying her hair while Mulder was drying off. He the started putting on his jeans and shoes and such but then needed help in choosing what shirt he should wear.

Scully stepped out of the bathroom with her black bra and underwear on with her silk white robe open exposing her body and her baby bump.

Mulder thought she looked so hot and beautiful he could not take his eyes off of her.

Ok umm what shirts do you like?

Well I wanna wear a sweater actually.

Ok well I'm wearing a brown silk dress so no brown for you since it will just look just too much for the both of us umm what about this crème colored sweater?

Great. Thanks baby.

No problem.

Scully grabbed her dress and quickly took off the robe and slipped into her brown silk short sleeved dress. Scully then grabbed her black dress up pumps and was quickly putting on her make up. She stepped put for Erica's help since she knew Erica would be able to make her look like a movie star with just simple make up.

Dana honey that dress is a little too tight don't you think?

It's just fine. Really it is.

Erica thought Scully was practically showing her gut but in reality Scully was only somewhat showing off her baby bump.

Erica wore a green top with black dress pants while Hugh wore a white dress shirts and brown pants. John wore caky pants and a blue shirt with a dark blue sweater vest.

Scully looked gorgeous when Erica was finished with her make up. Scully had goldish brownish eye shadow, black eye liner, brownish, beige lipstick with a bit of lip-gloss and of course a little bit of blush to make her cute checks a bit rosier.

Mulder just stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He never really thought that Scully needed make up but he could not deny that fact that she was indeed gorgeous.

He came around and kissed her lightly on the check. He placed on her cross necklace and helped her put on as well this gold bracelet he hands given her about a month ago.

You look pretty!

Thank you Johnny.

You look so lovely Dana and you as well Erica.

Thanks Hugh.

Thank you.

Danes you look so…

I know. Scully laughs.

Scully as well as Erica quickly spray on some perfume and they finish setting up the table and Scully seemed so pleased when she checked up on the turkey which was done and just warming up nicely. Everything was set. Nothing had gone wrong and they were ready to get the night started. As the men as well as baby John sat on the couch watching t.v. the ladies were in the kitchen setting up the table when the door bell rang……….

Who is the first guest?? Please please please review!!


	10. eat,drink and be merry

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Egyptian Princess, who graduates 2morrow! Take it as a graduation present from me to you. Congratulations! This is also dedicated to my best guy friend Jose. He turns 16!! He is my David Duchovny!! LOL U can read about him on my profile/bio. Now thanks a million for all the wonderful and lovely reviews! Please keep them coming! They truly mean so much to me!**

"**Eat, drink and be merry!"**

**Ding dong! Knock, Knock!**

**Oh my gosh! Mulder our first guest has arrived!**

**Mulder got up from the couch and Scully rushed o the door beating Mulder but they both waited for one another to be ready so they would finally answer the door.**

**Ready?**

**Yea I think so. Oh shit!**

**What?**

**I forgot my earrings!**

**Oh Danes it's ok.**

**No I wanted to have them on already. You answer the door Fox; I'll go get my earrings.**

**Ding Dong! Knock, Knock!**

**Scully runs to her room while Mulder finally opens the door.**

**Hey! What's up Skinman?!**

**Agent Mulder...**

**Sorry. Happy Thanksgiving A.D. Skinner.**

**I'll settle for Walter and Happy Thanksgiving Fox.**

**Fox?**

**Well were outside of the work place agent, I just assumed we would like to make ourselves more comfortable with using our first names.**

**I see where you're coming from.**

**I brought this. Handing Mulder a bottle of wine.**

**Oh thanks. Wow this is really nice of you.**

**It's the least I could do.**

**As Mulder finally shuts the door and walks towards the family room and kitchen area Scully walks out of her bedroom.**

**Umm guys this is mine and Dana's boss Assistant Director Skinner.**

**Hello!**

**Hi!**

**Hello and please call me Walter.**

**Erica comes up with her son to say hi.**

**Hello I'm Dana's cousin Erica and this is my son John.**

**Well hello. Nice to meet you both.**

**Hi. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Skinner laughs as does Eric and Mulder.**

**Happy Thanksgiving John.**

**Walter!**

**Dana! Hey, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Both Scully and Skinner hug and Mulder just gives a puzzled look towards Erica as if they were both shocked by their close friendship and of course the whole first name thing made Mulder feel somewhat weird. He liked Skinner, and they had a good relationship but this was just different.**

**Oh Walter it's so nice that you were able to join us for Thanksgiving.**

**Well I wouldn't miss having Thanksgiving with Mr. and Mrs. Spooky for the world.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Spooky? Hugh asked.**

**Yea it's what the other agents call these two when their not listening or around.**

**Hell they still call us that even if were standing right in front of them.**

**So true.**

**Well Walter why don't you just sit on the couch and relaxed and watch t.v. with Hugh and Mulder while Erica and I are in the kitchen.**

**Sure.**

**Oh wait bab.. I mean Mulder can you please take Skinner's coat and leave on top of the guest bed.**

**Sure. Mulder goes up behind Skinner and takes his coat.**

**I'll be right back. Mulder leaves and Skinner goes up closer to Scully.**

**You know Agent Scully I know that you and Mulder are a couple so it's ok if you want to call him "baby" or "sweetheart."**

**Scully laughs.**

**I was married once upon a time Agent Scully so I know how it is. I really don't care. Wow if I hear that around at work I will find it odd and the other agents will have a field day but here it's completely normal.**

**Scully laughs once again.**

**Ok. Thank you Sir.**

**Mulder comes out of the room and along with Skinner they all sit on the couch and watch some t.v.**

**Scully and Erica in the kitchen.**

**He seems nice Dana.**

**Yea he is. I mean this is basically Mulder and I seeing him in a different light but hey so far I like what I see.**

**Does he mind that two of his agents are dating and still working together?**

**No. I mean I guess either he saw it coming or he just see's how we have dealt with a lot and stuff or he just let the whole slide and just let things be.**

**Dana you and Mulder have been through so much. It's amazing how you guys went from two people on complete opposite sides to somewhat friends, to great friends and now lovers.**

**You know I never liked it when people called me and Mulder lovers. I still don't like it. It's like were only with each other for sex. You were a couple. He's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend. That's more than lovers.**

**Ok I'm sorry. Mulder is your boyfriend.**

**Thank you.**

**Dana honey isn't Mulder a little old to be called your boyfriend?**

**Scully laughs.**

**Well he's only 33 but I see where you're coming from. I guess Mulder is my "man friend."**

**Man friend? Erica says laughing.**

**Yea. He is not my boyfriend since he is no longer a boy or anything close to one. He is all man and he is all mine….**

**Go girl!**

**Both ladies laugh.**

**So that makes him my man friend.**

**I like it! It's cute. **

**Just then the door bell rang.**

**Ding Dong… Ding Dong**

**I'll get it! Mulder and Scully said in unison.**

**Both ran to the door like little kids.**

**Careful you two!**

**Geeze this is what I get for making them work together in the basement for seven years.**

**You make them work in the basement?**

**Both finally open the door and they see the Lone Gunmen.**

**Happy. (Langly)**

**Turkey. (Byers)**

**Day. (Frohike)**

**Mulder and Scully laugh.**

**Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**It's so nice that you could join us today.**

**It was either this or eating t.v. dinners in front of the computer all night.**

**Well then we should feel all the more greatful that you chose to spend it with us instead.**

**I believe the word your looking for is Thankful huh Fox?**

**Ooo she called you Fox.**

**How sweet.**

**You guys do know were dating right?**

**Mulder please tell me they know.**

**Chill you two. We know we just never really seen this side of you guys before. I never heard her call you Fox.**

**Well can't say that again since I just called him Fox.**

**I guess not.**

**They walked in more and started taking their coats and like tow little kids Mulder and Scully took them to the guest room as the men introduced themselves to everyone.**

**Well this is lovely everyone already knows each other.**

**Mulder do you wanna make our announcement before or after dinner?**

**Umm I'm not sure. Whenever you feel like it is good for me.**

**I don't know Mulder. It's like I wanna tell them but then again I just want to keep it to ourselves for a bit longer.**

**Come on Scully you and the baby are perfectly fine. You are four months along now. You can't hide that baby bump anymore.**

**I guess your right.**

**Mulder and Scully came out of the room hand in hand and they decided to open up the wine that Skinner brought and poured glasses for everyone, except Scully. And with Mulder's help Scully passed them out to her guests. She even poured a small plastic cup of apple juice.**

**They passed out the glasses and chatted up a storm about what to expect tonight. They talked about the football game. Some shared some funny stories about themselves. Skinner added in some funny stories about Mulder and Scully. Some were surprised and some were just plain out laughing from all the stories they had shared.**

**Hell do they know the story about when you two went to Texas and Mulder supposable killed a vampire?**

**What?!**

**Mulder you didn't?**

**Oh please don't bring that up again.**

**We had a good time though.**

**Everyone laughs.**

**Yea cause you flirted with the sheriff.**

**Dana?**

**Hey he was cute!**

**Mulder looks at Scully with puppy dog eyes.**

**But not as cute as this man right here.**

**AWWW! (Everyone.)**

**Scully goes up and wraps her arms around Mulder's waist and they kiss.**

**What how you fell on the floor and started singing the song from Shaft.**

**Everyone laughs.**

**Mulder you know the song?**

**I actually don't remember that happening.**

**Well I do and trust me you know the song.**

**Dana what other stuff has happened.**

**Umm there was the time that Mulder started throwing pencils up against the ceiling.**

**I was bored!**

**Yea sure you were.**

**Oh what about the time you started complaining because you didn't have a desk.**

**She didn't have a desk?**

**Geeze Mulder.**

**Hey there wasn't any room for another one.**

**Oh come on! There is so room for another desk.**

**Suddenly the door bell rings once again.**

**Ding Dong… Ding Dong**

**Mulder that's gotta be Molly and Jeff.**

**Agent Robert's was invited?**

**Yes. Why Sir is there a problem.**

**No not at all.**

**Honey I'll go and pour two more glasses of wine while you go open the door.**

**Mulder goes and opens the door.**

**Hey Mulder!**

**Hi Molly! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart! Oh here are the pies I offered to bring. I'm sorry we ran late sweetie but they took a little long to bake.**

**No problem. So this must be the main man in your life, Jeff.**

**Yes, it is. Jeff baby this is my very good friend, he's like my big brother. This big teddy bear here is Fox Mulder.**

**Mulder blushed and laughed.**

**Jeff extended his hand to greet him.**

**Hey Mulder. Nice to meet you. Thanks so much for inviting us.**

**No problem. Glad you two could come.**

**And don't mind how Molly is talking she is like a younger version of my mom. Always calling someone a cute name.**

**Tell me about it. I have worked with Molly for five years and Molly has not one bad thing to say about anybody.**

**Oh now boys your making me blush. Mulder sweetie can you please take these. I'm a little tired of holding them.**

**Oh right! I'm sorry Molly.**

**No problem honey.**

**They came in and Erica introduced herself and took their coats.**

**Scully came out and handed them their glasses of wines.**

**Hey Molly! Hello Jeff!**

**Hey hot stuff!**

**Scully laughs and she hands them their glasses.**

**Ok thanks Dana.**

**You're welcome.**

**Dana, this is my fiancé Jeff.**

**Fiancé huh?**

**Yea Jeff proposed last weekend.**

**Oh how sweet! Congrats you two.**

**Thank you sweetheart!**

**Thanks umm….**

**Oh I'm sorry baby. Jeff honey this is Mulder's partner/ girlfriend Dana Scully.**

**Well thanks Dana. Oh is it Scully? I just mean because Mulder is called by his last name I didn't know what you would be more comfortable with.**

**Scully laughs.**

**Dana is perfectly fine. Now come on and meet everyone else. Oh and Molly thank you so much for the pies. They smell delicious.**

**Your welcome honey.**

**Molly introduced Jeff to Skinner and Mulder introduced them to the Lone Gunmen and Hugh. They talked a little bit more until Scully finally called them all over to start serving themselves.**

**Everyone took their seats with Mulder sitting on one end of the table and Skinner on the other end. Scully was on Mulder's right side and beside her was Erica and John and Molly. While next to Skinner was Jeff, sitting across from Molly and the lone gunmen next to Jeff and next to them was Hugh.**

**Mulder made a cute speech on how he appreciated Scully so much for cooking the dinner which then made everyone want to clap for her and thank her, which of course made Scully blush. He also said he was thankful for having them be able to join him and Scully for Thanksgiving. After that Mulder carved the turkey and everyone was dying for their pieces. **

**Scully started cutting up pieces and she asked people to pass their plates forward to just shout out what part of the turkey they wanted and how much to serve.**

**Others like Erica and Molly helped serving the mashed potatoes and corn while Jeff and Hugh actually went around and started refilling everyone's glass. The lone gunmen kept track of passing around everyone's plates to Scully telling them who wanted what and they passed them right back.**

**After about 10 minuets everyone was set and eating dinner. For a brief moment Scully looked around at her guests. Her cousin cutting up her son's turkey into smaller pieces, Jeff and Molly holding hands for a brief second across the table. Skinner saying to Mulder how delicious the how meal was, the lone gunmen talking and stuffing as much food as they could into their mouths. And of course Mulder was just eating while every once in a while he just looked at Scully and smiled. At one point their eyes met and they kissed each other passionately right then and there.**

**Molly looked at them sweetly, Frohike seemed sad since he was still hooked on Scully, Langly ignored it, Byers thought it was sweet, Skinner thought he still needed to get used to it, Jeff wanted to kiss Molly as well, Erica giggled, Hugh smiled and John thought it was disgusting.**

**Everyone just ate, ate and ate. Scully's food was delicious. They all thanked her for the meal and all asked like little children if they could have some more and Scully just laughed and of course said yes. They all enjoyed each others conversations. Everyone blended in perfectly.**

**About an hour later it was time to clear the table and start passing out the smaller plastic plates for dessert but before that Mulder and Scully had an announcement they wanted to make.**

**Hey everyone before you all go off and start throwing away your plates and begging for a piece of pie there's something that Dana and me would like to say.**

**What is it guys?**

**Come on you two. Don't hold back.**

**Yea were starving here.**

**Everyone, Dana and I… well were going to have a baby!**

**What?!**

**Oh my God!**

**What did he just say?**

**I already knew!**

**A baby! Mommy she's having a baby!**

**Dana you didn't tell me anything!**

**Oh you two will have such a cute baby! Oh Jeff I want a baby!**

**Can we get married first? Congrats you two!**

**Agents I don't believe this!**

**Wow Mulder!**

**I didn't think you had it in you!**

**So are you guys happy?!**

**(Everyone) Yes!**

**Oh that's great!**

**When are you due?**

**April.**

**So that's why you've been so tired and have gained some weight. My baby cousin is having a baby.**

**Don't get so emotional Erica.**

**So Dana you must be what… four months along?**

**Right!**

**That's so wonderful! I mean we all thought that… well you know but hey you two beat the odds. You didn't except no for an answer and here you two are having a baby.**

**Everyone then got up and started hugging Mulder and Scully. Some even rubbed her stomach. Skinner was very proud, John was confused, Erica was crying, Molly was very energetic, Jeff was happy, Langly was surprised, Frohike was even more shocked and Byers was so content with how happy his friends were and how they were going to have a baby, and of course Hugh was happy once again but he was also rubbing in on how he knew before everyone.**

**They all then started slicing up the pies and pacing around plates with the pieces already on them. They ate at the table and John went over to the couch to watch some t.v. since he was done with his pie. Some had seconds and some even had thirds. They drank some wine and just talked and talked. They started moving around and started creating separate conversations like at one moment the men were all together talking and eating while the women ate like birds which means they were eating tiny bites and very slowly ( I do that! LOL) and they talked about the baby and about when they wanted to get married and they also talked about Molly's wedding.**

**Then Scully remembered she had her camera and wanted to take some pictures. When she ran to the room Molly got her purse and grabbed her camera as well.**

**Scully took pictures of all the men and women. Molly took pictures of her and Jeff and of Mulder and Scully. All the women took a picture while rubbing Scully's belly, then all the men took one while they pointed at her belly. Mulder and Scully took one while they kissed and Mulder patted Scully's belly. Scully and Erica took a picture. The three agents took a picture with Skinner. Then he took one with Mulder.**

**Basically a variety of pictures were taken. Then everyone gathered around and headed to the family room area. They talked about where Mulder and Scully would live. Hugh discussed how life in London is like. Molly and Jeff just talked about how their families within a year or two were going to little by little start moving to D.C. to be closer to them. Skinner just talked about how he would love to go on a vacation.**

**It was around 10:45 when Molly and Jeff decided that it was about time that they should head home considering they had decided to surprise their family by catching a last minute flight very early in the morning to Chicago which meant they had to head home now and try to catch some sleep. At around 11:15 Skinner along with the Lone Gunmen decided they should head home as well. Before they left they once again congratulated Mulder and Scully on the baby, took home some left over and headed home. And they of course thanked them for a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner.**

**Erica took John who was falling asleep to the room and both changed and headed for bed. Hugh started setting up the sofa bed and Mulder and Scully started cleaning up. They were so glad that all they had to wash was just a few trays and some glasses because everything else was plastic.**

**Mulder took care of throwing away all the plates and such while Scully did the dishes. Hugh helped out by putting the chairs back where they belonged and such. He also took down the decorations. **

**Around 20 minutes later everything was cleaned up, washed up and put away. Hugh said goodnight and headed straight for his sofa bed. Mulder and Scully turned off all the lights and headed for their room.**

**While in there Scully slipped off her dress and slipped on her silk knee length night gown. Mulder took off all his clothes except his boxers. They got in bed and instead of drifting right into dream land they just cuddled and spooned (like in Requiem.)**

**I think everyone had a good time.**

**Are you kidding? Everyone had a great time. And my dear you are the queen among us when it comes to cooking a whole Thanksgiving dinner.**

**Scully laughs.**

**I tried. I can't wait till next year when we go to my mom's and everyone is there and we will be with our beautiful baby boy or girl.**

**I can hardly wait. Have you decided on any names yet?**

**No not yet. Trust me baby I will pick a beautiful name for our baby.**

**Mulder kissed the side of Scully's head.**

**I know you will baby. I love you.**

**I love you too.**

**Happy Thanksgiving Mulder.**

**Happy Thanksgiving Scully.**

**They turned and gave each other a passionate kiss and both just drifted into a deep sleep.**

**So this ends their whole Thanksgiving fiasco! The next couple of chapters are going to be really interesting!! Some tears will be shed. Someone is going to pull some awful mind games, someone is going to leave, someone will be packing their bags, someone will make a decision about something they just cant decided on, and someone will discover what truly brings new beginnings.**

**Trust me the way Scully trusts Mulder, the next couple of chapters are going to be interesting!! I also need help with two future chapters! I would love it if one author would offer to help me with the wedding chapter and if another author offers to help me with the baby shower chapter!! C'mon I'm nice and fun to work with! LOL Please I need some help with these chapters!! Please and thank you!**

**Please review!! C'mon u know u want to!!**


	11. Cheescake, sunrise or banana yellow?

A/N: So things are not looking so good right now for Mulder and Scully right now and Diana is still on their backs

**A/N: So things are not looking so good right now for Mulder and Scully right now and Diana is still on their backs. What's going to happen will shock u guys!**

**Also do you guys know about those Hallmark cards that have music? Well they released cards based on t.v. shows. Guys, they have one of X Files!! I actually made my mom buy me an early bday card. LOL it has their pic in front and when u opens it has the theme song!! It's awesome!!**

**Ok so in the weeks since Thanksgiving Erica and John headed back home but promised to come back for the baby shower and after the baby was born. Hugh had bought the couple some new stuff for the baby as well as for their new expanded apartment but then he headed back to London but promised to comeback for the wedding and birth. Mulder proposed to Scully on Dec. 8****th****. It was the day that he was just walking around the mall, saw the perfect ring and just proposed to her right then and there, in front of their newly set up Christmas tree. She screamed, cried, jumped for joy and called about a hundred family members and friends. Now that they had finally moved into Mulder's now expanded apartment they were now focusing on for the past several weeks over the paint color for the nursery, the wedding, baby shower and of course on what they should give each other for Christmas.**

**Mulder and Scully now stood in front of the wall of their baby's future room, (like in Juno, LOL.) They were once again trying to choose what color to choose for they baby's room. **

**Ok so we have, Cheesecake Yellow, Sunrise Yellow, and Banana Yellow. Which she had said while pointing at each color with her hand, (like in Juno.)**

**Mulder could not help but laugh when he heard the paint color names.**

**Do you have to laugh every time I say the names?**

**Yes. Mulder said sarcastically. Scully then gave him her "raised eyebrow" look.**

**Can't they just call it yellow?**

**Honey there is so many tones of yellow.**

**I can see that. Umm what about Cheesecake Yellow?**

**It seems a little too…. Cheesy. Scully laughs.**

**I kinda like Banana Yellow.**

**Too bright. Look I don't know any boy that has a yellow room. Maybe we should just find out what were having.**

**No. I want to be surprised. I thought that's how you wanted it as well?**

**I do, but baby we have been trying to make this decision since we moved in here. We had no problem choosing new colors for the other rooms now when it comes to the nursery you're stuck.**

**I just want it to be perfect Mulder. This is my first child…..**

**Our first child.**

**Right. Anyway I just want everything to be perfect.**

**I know Dana. I know. Look its late im gonna go set the alarm and head for bed. You coming?**

**In a few. I still need to finish setting up some of the other rooms. We moved in as soon as we could we didn't get a chance to really set up everything calmly.**

**It really paid off having the construction crew work long hour days and even on weekends. We said we wanted to be back here by Christmas and they did it.**

**Yea. Everything looks great. Mulder starts heading out the door. Scully, look don't worry about what color to paint the baby's room. When you least expect it, when you are least thinking about it, it will come to you.**

**Just like that?**

**Just like that.**

**Promise?**

**I do. Well im gonna go now. Night angel. He walks over to Scully who is still looking at the wall without a thought in her mind about what color she should paint the room, and kisses her softly against the side of her head and rubs her stomach.**

**Hey you in there, can you just help you're mommy decide on a color already? Huh?**

**Scully just burst into laughter, as did Mulder. He then bent down and kissed her tummy, kissed her once again and headed out the room.**

**Well there's nothing I can do tonight. I still can't make up my mind. Sighs loudly. She then walks out of the room and heads into the kitchen where she had left some bags earlier that day from when she had gone shopping.**

**She set aside the bags except for one and one by one she looked at everything she had bought.**

**She pulled out a newborn sized white sweater and she just smiled widely.**

**Then she pulled out a teddy bear with yellow ribbon around its neck.**

**Aww. He or she will love this and it goes great with the nursery. That is when I finally choose a color. Scully laughed softly and admired the rest of the items she had bought.**

**She had bought a tiny yellow bathrobe, cute multi colored onesis, and what made her eyes just light up was at the little bottles she had bought. She actually bought them a certain color and she knew either that she was wrong about she was having or she took a lucky guess and picked out the right color of booties. In any case she had bought a pair of white booties because she had loved them so much.**

**She then pulled out more stuff for her and Mulder, ad the baby of course.**

**She pulled out some more maternity work style dresses. She had bought a few ties for Mulder which she set aside from everything else because she was going to use them as one of her gifts to him for Christmas. She also bought some cute little toys for the baby and some baby themed picture frames. A pack of multi colored pacifiers, little brushes and combs, baby bottles, a rattle, and some soft white and yellow baby blankets were also among the things that Scully had bought.**

**She placed everything back in the bags and put the bags that had baby items in the empty nursery closet. Hung the new dresses on her bedroom doorknob so she would take them in the room when she went to bed and placed the other bag of Mulder's ties in the closet. In there she had placed the rest of the Christmas present she and along with Mulder had purchased. Among the gifts were new bathroom towels, a necklace with a silver rhinestone baby carriage on it, new shoes, a purse, a charm bracelet, a blue sweater, a new camera, a scrapbook, jeans, dress shirts, work shoes, a wallet, a make up kit, some shirts, and a few toys. **

**Some of these gifts were wrapped and some were still placed in their shopping bags. Some gifts were bought in secret and some were bought together. Some gifts were for Mulder and some were for Scully but they did not know which. Some were for Scully's family and some were for their friends at work. **

**She placed the bag inside the closet and reminded herself that she was not going to peek inside any of the bags. She then just shut the door and went to the kitchen to plan for Mulder's party.**

**Scully was planning a surprise party for Mulder at work since this month would mark his ten year anniversary for working at the F.B.I. She truly wanted to honor him for becoming a beyond wonderful agent through out the ten years. For earning people's respect within time. For helping so many people and the world itself. For taking in a new agent who left a career in medicine and for turning her within time a believer, a friend, and now the one person he loves more than anything. Her and the baby that is.**

**She had already ordered the cake and she even took the day off of work on Friday to prepare for the party. She had invited their friend to join in on the party and had set up everything. She was going to throw the party at his lunch hour so everyone they knew as well could get away and have fun even if it was for an hour. She was going to set everything up in the lounge at work. She had bought some balloons and had asked some of the agents to blow them up for her while she was setting up the party. Molly had of course agreed to help so to do Scully a favor she hid the table cloth, napkins, utensils, plates and decorations in her office since Scully and Mulder have the same office.**

**Scully figured she had everything set so she put her notebook away and decided to head to bed. **

**She made sure everything was closed or locked. She set the alarm which she and Mulder had installed no thanks to a Ms. Diana Fowley. They had set it to a six digit code. A word that when you heard it you would laugh and think of the two of them. They figured that no one would get it. She then headed to her room. Grabbed the dresses that hung on her door knob, headed inside the room and shut the door.**

**Across the street sat Diana Fowley in her car. She sat there since the afternoon and never left. She followed them everywhere. While they went to work she would try to go into their apartment to try and see what damage she could do but after discovering the new alarm system all she could do was guess to try and crack the code.**

**She checked the car clock and saw it is was around midnight. She finally decided to head home.**

**Once she got home she sat with a paper and pen in hand to see if she could guess what code it was.**

**That alarm system requires six digits. I know they would not just pick random numbers. They would choose a word… a name.**

**Samantha? She wrote it on a piece of paper.**

**No that's eight. Hmmm. Mulder? Scully? She also writes on the paper.**

**No… that's way too easy. Dam it! What was her sister's name?**

**She keeps looking at the paper and starts scratching off the names she had just written down.**

**I know it's with a dam M. Melanie? Melinda? Melissa! That's it!**

**She writes it down and counts the number of letters.**

**Darn it! There are seven!**

**She just sits there and stares out into space while trying to think about what the password was. She knew they would not use the name they had chosen for their baby because it would be a little predictable.**

**Then she thought about if maybe Mulder had chosen a password somewhat associated with work. Maybe he chose the word " Spooky" because she knew he was Spooky Mulder at the academy and she also remembered that while working with him again she would hear agents calling him and Scully " Mr. and Mrs. Spooky."**

**Spooky? Hmm… that kinda makes sense. Actually it makes perfect sense to me. And it's six letters.**

**She seemed very content with her new discovery and finally decided to call it a night. She decided that she would go in a try to break in tomorrow while they were at work.**

**7:35 a.m.**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Mulder honey I love you but can you shut the dam thing off!**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Mulder then extended his arm from the bed and lightly slammed the top of the alarm clock.**

**Please tell me I'm dreaming.**

**You're dreaming.**

**I don't believe you.**

**I don't believe myself. I don't believe that you would have a dream and have me still looking this fat.**

**Mulder then sat up and glanced at Scully whole was now looking at him.**

**You, Dana Katherine are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Pregnant, not pregnant. Skinny not skinny. Doesn't matter. I love how you look.**

**You always know how to say the right things.**

**It's a gift.**

**I was about to say that it must be an x file but we'll go with that.**

**Mulder laughed and dragged himself out of bed as did Scully.**

**Mulder headed into the kitchen to make some coffee and to pour Scully a glass of orange juice and he started making her a bagel.**

**Outside was Diana Fowley sipping her coffee all bundled up in her coat and just admiring the man that she loved as he was preparing breakfast.**

**He disabled the alarm and went to bathroom to wash up. Scully opted to take a quick shower although she did not wash her hair since she had just blow dried and straightened it nicely the day before.**

**Baby come on your breakfast is ready!**

**I'll be out in a minute.**

**Mulder washed up and brushed his teeth. He went to their closet and picked out his suit and a red tie. As he was getting dressed he also made sure Scully's bagel did not get burned and that his coffee was not boiling hot.**

**Fox can you hand me one of my new dresses?**

**Where are they?**

**In the closet.**

**Where? He stood in the middle of the walk in closet and tried to look at any new item of clothing.**

**Did you find it?**

**Umm? What color is it?**

**Black. It's one of those that is kinda of like a wrap around kind of dress. Three quarter length sleeves.**

**Hmmmm??**

**Suddenly Scully came out of the bathroom with her hair flowing and only foundation applied on her face and her bathrobe open revealing her belly and black lingerie. **

**Oh G woman, you really know how to greet the day don't you.**

**She walked right into the closet, and just immediately found hr dress and pulled it out.**

**Here it was Fox. Right in front of you.**

**I'm sorry Danes. **

**It's fine. She got on her tip toes and kissed him.**

**Mulder smiled and looked at her with such love. She stroked the side of his head and he played with her hair, twirling the ends with his finger.**

**Were gonna be late.**

**Oh right!**

**Scully then ran into the bathroom so she could finish her make up.**

**No running!**

**I'm not a little girl!**

**Hey you may be caring my little girl and I don't want you getting hurt!**

**Pregnant woman can still run!**

**Dana.**

**Fine.**

**She finished her make up and some what seductively slipped into her dress. Pulling it from the bottom up. She then wrapped the two ribbon like material into a tight bow.**

**She walked right out of the bathroom and started looking for her cute black flats.**

**You look great.**

**Thanks.**

**They grabbed their coats, grabbed their thermoses, one with coffee and the other with juice. Mulder handed Scully her bagel wrapped in a napkin and both headed out the door.**

**Don't forget to se the alarm.**

**Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me.**

**You're welcome. Scully then took a bite out of her bagel.**

**Mulder. This is light cream cheese!**

**Wow hold on a minute, what's wrong with light cream cheese?**

**Well I just wanted to know why you gave me light cream cheese! Is it because I'm fat?!**

**What the hell? I didn't say anything!**

**You didn't have to. You just had to give me light cream cheese. That says it all!**

**Look honey I gave you light cream cheese because that's how you always eat your bagel. You never use whole cream cheese. You like you bagel this way.**

**Are you sure it's not because I'm fat?**

**I'm sure Danes. She then hugged him and he laughed. He knew it was her hormones taking over.**

**So did you set the alarm yet? We gotta go.**

**Yea, we can go now.**

**They headed outside and into Mulder's car. Scully rushed inside since it was really cold out and she was wearing a dress and only a long coat to comfort her from the cold.**

**Mulder then got in and both headed to work.**

**After five minuets Diana finally got out of her car and headed into the apartment building. Since Mulder changed the key she went to the landlord's apartment to ask for one.**

**Knock. Knock**

**Hello?**

**Hello, I'm sorry to bother you so early but you see I came to visit my cousin in apartment 42 yesterday and he gave me a key and sadly I lost it and I was hoping you would have a spare on you.**

**Oh yea, I do. Hold on.**

**He left the door open while he looked through a box he had of spare keys.**

**Nice fellow your cousin is.**

**Yes he is.**

**Folks like having two F.B.I. agents living here. Make's them feel safe.**

**I can see how that would give someone comfort.**

**That red head he lives with is a real nice girl.**

**Diana then just gave a mischievous grin and got green with envy.**

**Yes…. She is.**

**It's so nice how they are going to have a baby. They look so happy together.**

**Yea sure… look do you have the key?**

**Yea here it is.**

**In my opinion I think their gonna have a boy by the way she's caring.**

**Diana was full of anger now that he had mentioned the baby.**

**Yea maybe. Look can I just have the dam key?!**

**The landlord gave her a puzzled look.**

**Look maybe I should call Mr. Mulder or Ms. Scully and see if you really are authorized to have a key.**

**No! Please don't! My cousin will hate me if he found out that I lost my key. Please don't call him.**

**Fine…here. He said handing her the key.**

**Thanks. And she quickly headed to the elevator to go to the apartment.**

**She got to the apartment and opened the door…….**

**So guys, does she get the code right? What will she do once she is inside?? Any guesses as to what the baby is by the way? Name? Oh what think you think about Scully? Did she make u laugh? Poor Scully and her hormones. LOL**

**By the way has anyone seen the trailer for the movie? It's finally out there!! I have seen it twice and it's AWESOME!!**

**Does anyone want to take a really good guess as to what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Please leave a review!!**

**By the way, its 8 days till my bday!!**


	12. spooky

A/N: So U guys must be wondering where this story is going

**A/N: So U guys must be wondering where this story is going. Ur probably thinking whether or not Diana will get into the apartment? What will she do? Will she get caught? And will Scully ever choose a paint color for the nursery? LOL. Well no more stalling! Read on and enjoy the new chapter of Hidden Lies and Broken Hearts! I am writing this chapter the night of my birthday as a bday gift for myself! LOL! So would you guys mind sending a review!! **

**Diana stands in front of the door leading into apartment number 42, residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Her hand started to tremble as she raised to the key hole with the key to the apartment in hand.**

**What if that's not the code? She thought to herself.**

**That will signal the cops, Fox will find out, figure out it was me and well he will hate me even more. God dam it! What am I supposed to do?! That's it! I'm going in no matter what.**

**Just then she inserted the key into the key hole with an intense amount of determination.**

**Just as she the door opened she walked in and, Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm was sounding off its warning sounds before it would signal the police.**

**She immediately shut the door and opened the cover to the alarm.**

**Ok so this is six digits. It must be Spooky.**

**As she pressed each number, representing several letters of course all she could do was breathe heavy and repeat the letters of the word aloud.**

**S- P- O- O- K- Y.**

**Just as she pressed the final number the alarm stopped it's beeping.**

**Oh God that was close. Now let's see what we can find.**

**She took off her coat and purse and placed them on top of the kitchen table.**

**She walked around the newly expanded apartment and just observed everything. She was trying to take it all in. She could not believe that the man that she loved was now settling down and had already started playing house.**

**She entered their bedroom and was just stunned how Mulder's room had changed. Different furniture, now there was a mattress and no longer a water bed, more pictures and more of Scully's things. Although the mirror on top of the ceiling did stay for more reasons than one, (LOL.)**

**She walked around the room and just practically touched everything, as if she were a kid in a store. She admired the variety and selections of perfumes and such of Scully's. She would pick up several of them and spray them on her wrist. **

**He must love this smell. She told herself.**

**She then went through their dresser drawers and picked up things she admired. As soon as she saw Mulder's Oxford t shirt, she picked it up and just smelled it. She held it close to her as she was trying to remember him in the shirt, holding her. **

**She placed it back in the drawer and moved on to the next. She saw in Scully's drawer's casual clothing, of a typical stylish woman. She could smell her scent on the cloths. She slammed the drawer shut and moved on. Upsetting to her though she opened up Scully's lingerie drawer. **

**So this is what that Tramp wears to steal my Fox. That slut.**

**She lifted up the bras, and thongs, and nightgowns. From silk to lace all, one by one were lifted up and slammed back down into the drawer. She was disgusted by them.**

**She walked around the room and just messing around with their things. She rearranged the perfumes, messed up the clothing in the drawers, set the alarm clock back by half an hour, and slightly unmade their bed. **

**She walked into the closet and just walked in and stood right in front of his suites. She held on to the sleeves and just stood there. Remembering him. Walking up and down the halls of J. Edgar Hoover F.B.I. building. She always got butterflies when she saw a handsome man in a suite, especially Mulder.**

**She then turned around and faced Scully's side of the closet. She could see that towards the middle/back were Scully's suites and now in the front were her maternity clothes. She hated the woman who wore them and also the fact that she was the one caring Fox Mulder's child but yet she couldn't help but also think that Scully did have style. She had pulled out a green, sleeveless silk dress. The kind a woman would where to a somewhat formal occasion.**

**She was crazy enough to remove her clothing and slip into the dress. She walked up to the mirror they had in their room and just kept looking at her reflection. She then ran over to the bed, picked up a pillow and stuffed under her dress and straightened it out to make it look like she herself was pregnant.**

**She stood in front of the mirror once again and started rubbing her stomach.**

**My name is Diana Mulder and I am married to Fox Mulder. She said aloud.**

**My husband and I are expecting a baby this spring. Were having a baby boy.**

**She talked aloud like a crazy person being interviewed. She walked around the apartment as if she was Scully, the woman Fox Mulder loved and the woman caring his child.**

**She rummaged through the closet with all the Christmas gifts and got green with envy when ever she saw a gift every time she saw she knew Mulder was giving to Scully.**

**A while later she made sure to put all the gifts back in the closet exactly as it was before and she figured that it was time to put her plan into gear.**

**She decided that it was finally time to just sabotage this relationship. **

**She went online and looked up and printed out some vacant apartment ads in Texas. She got a note left on the desk written by Scully. She analyzed the writing and wrote a note as if it were Scully who had written it. **

**She printed out some pictures from a furniture store as if Mulder or Scully were planning on buying new furniture. She also checked online for plane ticket prices and flight schedules for a Friday night flight to Texas. She printed just about everything she could find online. **

**Diana just had to set everything up and make a phone call to a man she knew was just as crazy and evil as her. She decided to just grab a file folder and take everything she had printed out and such online. She was possibly going to lay everything out on Friday, one more day, she thought. **

**She knew that Friday, tomorrow was the day to just about destroy the relationship between Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.**

**Ok so I know this is a short chapter but trust me the next one is going to possibly be one of the best chapters I have ever written. In the next chapter expect some…..**

**Wicked sabotage**

**Tears**

**Confusion**

**Lies**

**Fighting**

**And someone will leave with the intention of never wanting to see the other again!!**

**Someone's packed bags will be involved.**

**Someone will make a decision.**

**Someone will mess up.**

**Someone accuses the other of something terrible.**

**Someone will make a new discovery.**

**Someone will get odd and annoying phone calls.**

**Please please review!! It is now two days after my bday but please send me a belated bday gift by sending a review!! Can anyone simply figure out what is going to happen?? Please!!**


	13. Texas

Texas

**Texas?!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I love to hear what you guys have to say! This chapter I am dedicating to my real life Maggie Scully! My mom! She no lie, actually gave me the whole idea and many lines for this chapter! Everything that I practically wrote in this chapter came from her. Please give me a review and let me and of course my mom know if u liked it!! Thanks a million!**

**Gillian Dana!**

**It was Thursday night and Diana had set everything up. She had all her information, made a phone call to her partner in crime and could not wait till morning.**

**In the mean time Mulder and Scully had arrived home and while Mulder was in the shower she just got the sudden urge to update her over night bag that she and Mulder always have in their cars incase of sudden emergency trips.**

**She had gone to the car and gotten the bag and while she then just left it in the closet for her to unpack and update later, Mulder came out of the shower and had planned on picking up some take out.**

**While Mulder was gone Scully had gotten on the phone to call up Molly and made sure that she knew what the plan was for tomorrow to distract Mulder while she would set up the party. Scully was going to take a "sick day," so she could run a few errands and buy some more presents for Mulder. She would then sneak into work without Mulder noticing to set up everything just before lunch time.**

**By the time Mulder got back Scully was starving. She was in the nursery looking at the wall once again trying to decide on a color.**

**Baby?!**

**Mulder exclaimed as he entered the apartment with the box full of Chinese food containers.**

**I'm coming!**

**Mulder then set the box down on the table and headed into the nursery to get Scully.**

**Baby it will just come to you.**

**And with that he just grabbed her hand and dragged her along, shut off the light and closed the door.**

**But Mulder I was just…**

**You were just obsessing over what color to paint the nursery again. I told you Dana. When you least think about it. It will just come to you.**

**I refuse to believe that.**

**Honey, as many times as I have told you that, I am as sure about this as I have ever been sure about anything.**

**Oh Mulder I just want everything to be perfect for our baby.**

**And everything will be but know this baby's mommy and daddy needs to eat.**

**Scully laughed and allowed Mulder to take her to the dining table and escort her to her seat.**

**Mulder this smells so good.**

**Better smell good. You begged me all day at work to order Chinese for dinner.**

**I was really carving it.**

**You or the baby?**

**Hmm both!**

**I figured.**

**After that Mulder and Scully had a nice dinner, watched a little t.v., and headed for bed. **

**Scully went to bed with a smile on her face since she could not wait until tomorrow. **

**Friday Morning**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Fox William Mulder please shut off that dam alarm.**

**Mulder lifted his arm and shut off the alarm.**

**Dana?**

**Hmm?**

**Can't I call in sick with you?**

**No. That would be dishonest of you.**

**You're not sick.**

**I'm pregnant Mulder, if anyone is worthy enough of taking a sick day to do something other than going to work or laying in bed with the flu it's me. I never took a sick day during my first trimester, and returned back very easily even after that car crash.**

**Ok I get it.**

**Good. Now you better get up because if we keep talking here you're going to be late.**

**Mulder got up and continued talking to Scully as he was getting ready.**

**I'm sure gonna miss you at work today.**

**I know, but at least you will actually get some work done.**

**I work when you're there.**

**Yea, when your not busy looking at me or my stomach.**

**What can I say, Scully? Pregnancy suites you. You glow so beautifully and I stare at your stomach because inside your beautiful body is our baby growing inside of you. That amazes me.**

**Mulder.**

**Hmm?**

**I think I'm falling in love with you all over again.**

**Mulder just laughed and sat on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Scully then reminded him that he was going to be late and so he then headed out the door. Scully slept in some more while Diana had already arrived and caught glimpse of Mulder leaving by himself. **

**Dam it! Where the hell is she?!**

**All of the sudden Diana decided to play with Mulder's mind.**

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

**Mulder.**

**Hello Fox.**

**How the hell did you get this number?**

**I have my ways. I did use to work for the F.B.I. before.**

**Unfortunately. What do you want?**

**Oh well I just wanted to let you know that you should be careful with that red headed whale of yours. Looks like she's got a boyfriend.**

**Diana, look if your going to call me and make accusations at my girlfriend then I suggest you hang up right now because I do not want to continue this conversation.**

**But Fox, I'm only looking out for you.**

**How? I know Dana. You were always jealous at her and never respected her so why should I believe anything you say about her?**

**Because I know she is seeing someone else. I know for a fact she is not going into work today because she is meeting up with her boyfriend.**

**Diana did not know for sure of why Scully was not going to work at the same time as Mulder. She just took a lucky guess saying that she was not going to work at all that day.**

**Diana I don't want to hear anymore of this bull. I'm hanging up now and do me a favor, never call me again. Ever.**

**And with that he hung up and continued driving off to work. He knew Scully. He knew she loved him. He knew that yes she could be sneaky at times but she was not capable of cheating.**

**Scully in the mean time was taking things a little slow that morning. **

**She had taken a warm and comfortable bath, instead of a rushed shower.**

**She had some breakfast and decided to start getting dressed so she could at least have a couple of hours to do some Christmas shopping before she would have to head to work to start setting up for Mulder's party.**

**She headed into her closet and chose a green silk top and black dress pants. She had put on some comfortable snow boots but also took some chic black heels. Before leaving she had left her luggage in the middle of her closet as to remind herself to unpack it later.**

**In the mean time Diana had waited patiently in her car for Scully to leave. She had called her partner to make sure he knew what to say and knew when he should call.**

**As soon as Scully left, Diana went in and was basically set on destroying Mulder and Scully's relationship.**

**She went in and starting her sabotage plan.**

**She had left on top of the kitchen a note; in somewhat scully's hand writing about reminding herself to withdraw 5,000.00 for first and last months rent.**

**She had left pictures and information about apartments in Texas on top of their desk.**

**She left a post it reminding "Scully" to call "David."**

**She had also planted around a ticket for American Airline, flight 715, nonstop to Houston, Texas, 10:00 p.m. With, Passenger name: Dana Scully.**

**She had walked around to see if everything she had was planted carefully and that everything was full proof.**

**She had called her partner and told to start calling the apartment, so that when Mulder got home he would find his message.**

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

**Hi, you've reached Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!**

**Hey Baby! Can't wait till we see each other tonight!**

**He called again to leave more messages.**

**Hey Dana! Did you finally receive your plane ticket? Meet you tonight at the airport! Love you!**

**After a few messages Diana was satisfied and told him she would give him the call of when to start calling again.**

**She walked around and just looked at several things they had. She looked at for a while a picture Mulder had on his night stand of him and Scully.**

**The picture was when they had gone to a restaurant after they had left early from the Lazarus Bowl premier. Mulder had wanted a picture of him and Scully since he thought she looked so lovely that night. ****(A/N: If you guys want to read our version of that night, check out our story, by myself and Dark Minds. Mulder and Scully go to Hollywood!) **

**She looked at the picture and just hated what she saw. She saw Mulder looking at Scully. Not the camera but at Scully. She knew from looking at the picture that he would never look at her the way he always looked at her. **

**She had decided that she better head out and just wait for either Mulder or Scully to come home so she could see if they got into a fight or something. She just wanted to see if her plan had worked.**

**Everything probably would have worked if Diana hadn't forgotten to set on the alarm again.**

**Diana shut the door and rushed down the stairs and just waited patiently in her car for one of them to arrive.**

**It was now around 11:30. Lunch was at 12:15 to 12:55. Scully had decided that she should go ahead and start heading out to start setting up. She called Molly to make sure Mulder would stay in his office and not walk around and be sneaky. Mulder had called Scully at 11:45.**

**Scully?**

**Hey baby.**

**Oh hi honey.**

**So did you get much done?**

**Yea I did.**

**Where are you now?**

**I'm home. Scully lied so that she could surprise Mulder at the party.**

**I sure miss you.**

**I know. I miss you too.**

**Listen, maybe I should come by and take you out to lunch.**

**Oh don't be silly, im fine. Actually im full right now. I had a big breakfast and well im just stuffed. Scully was running out of things to say. In the mean time she was in the lounge setting things up with other agents and Skinner.**

**Well then what am I supposed to do. We always have lunch together.**

**Well why don't you umm…Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**What?**

**Mulder I have another call. Look just have some lunch with another agent or have a nice peaceful lunch. Honey I gotta go. Love you! Bye!**

**And with that Scully switched to her other call without Mulder replying. It was Molly asking when she should head down to distract Mulder. Scully told her to go down right away.**

**Hey there Mr. Spooky!**

**Oh hey Molly.**

**So where's the hot mama, string bean?**

**She's running some errands. She didn't come in today. And Molly why do you always call me string bean?**

**Cause you're tall and skinny silly.**

**So why are you down here anyway?**

**Well I just wanted to talk to you is all. By then Molly was running out of ideas how what to talk to Mulder about.**

**Hey Mulder. Have you and Danikins picked out any names?**

**Well we have narrowed some down but nothing official yet. Why do you have any good names in mind?**

**Well for a girl, why not, Polly? Or Dolly? Holly?**

**Molly please no more with the Olli's. Thanks for the suggestions but we like really cute girly names for a girl that sound mature at the same time. And to be honest Molly is the only cute Olly.**

**Oh Fox, you're such a sweetheart! Well how about Diane or Dian...**

**No way!**

**Ok Mully, calm down. Hey have you ever seen Charmed?**

**No. Why?**

**We those girls are all about the letter P. Like Prue, for of course Prudence. Piper, Phoebe..**

**No way! Never Phoebe.**

**I get the feeling there's a history lesson here, but anyway, there's also Paige.**

**I think Piper sounds cool but not really Scully's style. She likes names like Helen, and Angela.**

**Yawn! Mulder sweetie I cannot allow you to name you're future daughter Helen or Angela.**

**Molly we don't even know if we even are having a girl. For what we both know, Dana can be giving birth to our son.**

**Well then we will talk about boy names!**

**Oh boy. Mulder loved Molly but sometimes when she talked about something she was interested in she could make you're head spin.**

**How about……Paulie?! **

**Mulder looked at Molly the way Scully would look at him if she heard him say something crazy or just plain odd.**

**We like William, Michael, Jack, Samuel, and Sean.**

**My my, aren't those cute names.**

**We think so.**

**Well, umm have you guys thought about who the baby's godparents are going to be?**

**Molly since when have you been so interested in mine and Scully's baby? Mulder says while half laughing.**

**Fox Mulder! I'll have you know that I cannot wait until that little baby arrives. Why, I wish I could jump for joy! Mulder, you're one of my best friends. This is a happy time in you're life. For you and Scully. I am just so happy that you guys are going to be blessed with this precious gift.**

**Geeze, I'm sorry Molly. I didn't mean to be rude.**

**It's ok sneaky.**

**Sneaky? Why on earth are you calling me sneaky?**

**Because Fox's are sneaky. Both just burst into laughter.**

**Well it's almost lunch time. I think im gonna go and pass by the apartment and take Scully out to lunch. She didn't want me to but what the hell.**

**No! Don't do that! Molly says running to the door and spreading her arms across the door way for Mulder to not pass.**

**And why, can't I go and take my fiancé out to lunch?**

**Because, she's pregnant!**

**And pregnant, women don't eat?**

**Oh they do! But they eat like beast! They eat everything in sight. You don't won't to go out with a woman like that! Molly was clearly making things up as she desperately tried distracting Mulder.**

**Molly has anyone ever told you that you're a little nutty?**

**Only Jeffykins, but he loves me and so I just accept it. **

**Molly please just let me leave so I can go get Scully and bring her back for the party.**

**No Mul… wait! You know about the party?!**

**Skinner let it slip. Look I figured the other agents were setting it up so if im gonna let them throw me a party, I gotta have Scully here. **

**And with that Molly let her arms down by accident and Mulder stormed off. It was too late, considering Molly kept shouting that Scully was already here. He completely tuned her out and just focused on getting home fast enough so that he had plenty of time to enjoy the party with Scully.**

**Scully was rushing to prepare everything. The tables were set. The cake was taken out of the fridge, and when Scully lifted up the top of the box, the cake read, "Congrats Fox "Spooky" Mulder for 10 Xcelent years of work and dedication!"**

**Molly ran up to the lounge finding everyone standing around just waiting for Mulder.**

**Surprise!**

**Molly?! Why are you here?**

**Where's Mulder?**

**Robert's don't tell me you told about the party!**

**Well?!**

**Molly where's Mulder?**

**Oh Scully he's going home.**

**What?!**

**Why?!**

**What the hell?!**

**He wanted to take you out to lunch.**

**Dam it! I should have told him I was out instead. **

**Scully then went to the front of the room.**

**Look everyone, im going to head home really fast and get Mulder. Help yourselves to the food, but please don't eat the cake.**

**Just go get Mulder already.**

**On my way Sir.**

**Scully practically ran lightly to the parking garage, got in her car and headed home.**

**Mulder arrives at the apartment.**

**As he walked in he thought something felt odd but ignored it.**

**Lucy, I'm home! Mulder just laughed to himself.**

**Scully? Scully? Dana Katherine where are you?**

**Mulder walked back and fourth in the apartment just looking for Scully.**

**Suddenly as he passed through the kitchen he started looking to see if Scully had left him a note.**

**He saw the note on the fridge saying "call David." He also saw a note about five thousand dollars for first and last months rent.**

**Wait a minute. We paid our rent. Why would she write this?**

**He got online really quick to check their accounts and such. No money was taken out but he did notice that in their Search History there were links to real estate sites and such for apartment in Texas.**

**I am so not moving to Texas. Scully didn't even like Texas. **

**He then noticed print outs of apartments in Texas.**

**Why does she have all this?**

**Mulder got offline and just looked around the apartment for more clues.**

**He saw that her luggage was in the middle of the closet. At this moment he was a little upset because he had no idea what was going on and that she had lied to him saying that she was home when clearly she wasn't.**

**He then found something that disturbed him.**

**Next to the phone he found a plane ticket for flight out to Texas that night. He got the ticket and didn't whether to just leave there to question her about it later or to rip it up.**

**Suddenly he saw the blinking light on the answering machine. He pressed the play button.**

**You have six messages. First message…**

**Hey baby! Can't wait till we see each other tonight!**

**Second Message…**

**Hey Dana! Did you finally receive you're plane ticket? Meet you tonight at the airport! Love you!**

**Third message…**

**Hey babe! Hey do you want to get a bite to eat before we head out to the airport? Call me back. Love you! Bye.**

**After the next three messages that followed, Mulder just about ripped the cord from the wall and threw the machine in the trash. He did not know what to think. Was she cheating on him? She couldn't! Could she?!**

**Across the street Diana had been waiting in her car. She was looking forward to this moment for a long time. She was now going to finally witness the completion of the relationship between Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.**

**Scully was rushing to get home but there was a bit of traffic. Time was running out but she just had to let home know that she was waiting for him and that she was planning a party for him.**

**As Mulder just sat on the couch waiting and waiting for Scully the phone rang.**

**Mulder. He said in an angry tone.**

**Mulder? You mean Dana's Mulder?**

**Yea that's right! Who the hell are you?!**

**I'm David. Look as Dana's boyfriend, I must say. I don't like you, her ex hanging around at her apartment.**

**I'm not her ex! I'm her boyfriend! Scully. Dana is my fiancé!**

**Look buddy I really would like to speak to Dana.**

**Go screw yourself because you're not nor ever talking to Dana.**

**And like that Mulder hung up the phone. He didn't know what to think. His mind was going back and fourth with thoughts. He loved Scully and he was sure she loved him back but lately he realized that she was acting very secretive. He wanted to believe in his heart that she would never do anything like this but he just didn't know. The plane ticket, the money from the bank and the new apartment hunting. Everything was too confusing and too much for him to take in at once.**

**In the mean time, Scully was kind of stuck in traffic, suddenly she got a call from Molly saying that Mulder called Skinner saying that he was not going into work for the rest of the day. Scully disappointed of course just told Molly to let the other agents take down the decorations and they could eat all the food but if she would be so kind to get the cake and to leave it in the fridge with a note warning others to not eat it and that it was reserved for her.**

**She just about wanted to cry. She was upset because she could tell something was up since Mulder called in saying he was not going in. She was also sad and upset since this day had not turned out how she planned. She also wanted to cry because of her hormones.**

**Scully raced home. She just had to see what was going on with Mulder.**

**Mulder was now sitting on the couch with his back against the door. He was just sitting there in silence. He then decided that he had to get out of there. He went into his room, grabbed his bag and started packing up a few things.**

**Mulder? Scully said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.**

**Mulder? Now she walked into their bedroom. He completely ignored her and just walked between their closet and their bed, where he had his luggage.**

**Mulder? What are you doing?**

**Beating you to the punch.**

**What?**

**Well weren't you going to leave me today?**

**No. Scully said half laughing.**

**This isn't funny Dana.**

**I'm sorry. But Mulder I don't get it. Why are you packing you're things? Where are you going?**

**I don't know Scully.I just need to get out of here.**

**Mulder please stop this. You're really scaring me. Mulder just ignored her and started zipping up his bag.**

**Mulder just stop! Stop!**

**Scully I strongly advise you to please leave me alone.**

**Scully then gets in Mulder's face and is practically begging him to talk to her.**

**Fox, please talk to me. What is this about? Is it something I did? What is going on? Please talk to me!**

**He had already walked out of the room and by the time he got to the kitchen, she ran up to him and tried pushing him back so she could talk to him. He got frustrated and just dropped his bag hard against the floor.**

**Now talk to me for just a minuet! What is this about me leaving you? Where did you get that idea?!**

**From you're boyfriend! So tell me Scully, how long have you been seeing him?**

**What the fuck are you talking about? I have no boyfriend. I only have you! My Fiancé!**

**Stop you're lies Scully! I already know about the two of you. And about how you two are going to buy an apartment in Texas!**

**An apartment?! Texas?! I don't understand any of this Mulder! What the hell are you talking about?!**

**Don't play dumb Scully! I know all about you two! I know that you wanted to take out five thousand dollars from the bank for first and last months rent! Sounds like you're buying a new apartment babe! So my guess is that according to you're plane ticket, which you left in plain sight is that you were going to leave tonight and oh I don't know. Never come back!**

**Oh my fucking God! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Scully starts pacing back and fourth, in front of him. There is no other man in my life! I love this apartment! I love the life that we have made together! I love you! And I would never take our baby away from you!**

**Bullshit! I come home today, wanting to surprise you and this is what I get! Funny thing is, you get caught and I'm the one still getting screwed over in the end!**

**Fox let's just start from the beginning because is not making any sense what's so ever! So what led you to this crazy story?!**

**Oh let's see where shall we begin? Umm this note right here on the table reminding you to take out five thousand dollars from the bank for first and last months rent. These online apartment ads for places in Texas! You're suitcase in the closet fully packed oh and my favorite the million calls that were left for you from you're boyfriend! Good enough sweetheart?!**

**Walks over to the table, picks up the note and throws it in front of Scully.**

**Mulder now gets in Scully's face and Scully by now has just had it. Her cheeks and bright red by the many tears she has shed and she is about sick to her stomach from all the craziness.**

**I asked if that was good enough… honey?**

**Mulder says in an angry tone. Scully then looks at him straight in his eyes and slaps him.**

**Go to hell!**

**You know I don't understand you Scully. You are about to leave me and I am the one to get slapped!**

**Scully felt terrible for slapping him but she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to just throw up right there. She felt so sorry for what she had done.**

**Just tell me something Scully. Why have you been extremely secretive these days?**

**You want to know why I have been so secretive these days. Do you?! Well here it is! I have spent all my time planning for you're party at work! I knew you were coming up on ten years at the F.B.I. so me being the loving and supportive one I was so damn proud of you and decided that we should celebrate this event. So I have been extremely busy planning a party for you! I thought you would love but you know what… big fucking mistake!**

**You want to know the funny thing, Scully? I knew about the party all along. I just didn't know you were throwing it. That's why I cam home early today! I wanted to come and get you to take you to the party! I would not be at the F.B.I. if it weren't for you! I couldn't bear the thought of celebrating something like this without you! But you know what? It's a good thing I came home early because I caught you in a lie and found out so many things that I didn't know about you Dana Katherine!**

**Scully just stood there in silence. Mulder walked over to the garbage, pulled out the answering machine, plugged it in and played the message for her. She could not believe what she was hearing. She just herself wanted to throw the machine in the trash.**

**Shut it off Mulder. Mulder turned it off.**

**Mulder just listen to me. I swear to God I don't know who this man is. I am not seeing anyone else but you. I am not looking for a new apartment. Mulder I did not buy that plane ticket and that bag that is in the room. That bag is from the car. The one we always have just incase we have to go on emergency cases. I needed to update it because those clothes don't fit me anymore. Mulder you have to believe me.**

**I want to believe you Dana, but I can't.**

**You once told me that I was the only person you could trust and now you're going back on your own word!**

**Scully if you were in my shoes you would understand!**

**Mulder, I am pregnant with you're child, our child! I love you! I swear to you on the life of my child I am not associated with any of this!**

**Mulder had tears in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.**

**Scully I need to go clear my head. And with that he picked up his bag and headed out the door.**

**Scully just broke down right there. She had her arms wrapped around herself and basically fell to the ground.**

**Mulder got in his car and just drove. He was crying as well.**

**Mulder. Mulder. Mulder. Scully just kept repeating his name. Come back! Please come back! Mulder!**

**After two hours of crying she actually fell asleep on the floor. When she woke up she had severely swollen eyes. She didn't care. She checked her cell to see if he had called. He didn't.**

**She then noticed something while in the kitchen that struck a nerve inside of her.**

**Hmm? Did he do that or was it… oh no!**

**She walked into the nursery and just sat in the new rocking chair while looking at the wall.**

**She had decided to crack this case. She dialed 69 and wrote down the number from the last call. She called her friend Tammy at the F.B.I. to do a background check on that number.**

**As she once again fell asleep on the chair the phone rang.**

**Scully.**

**Hey Dana. I finally have that information for you.**

**You know who made those phone calls?**

**Yea. It was someone named David Fowley. He apparently is the half brother of a former agent. Umm…**

**Diana Fowley.**

**Yea that's it! Look Dana I really have to head home.**

**Oh yes of course! Thank you so much Tammy!**

**No problem. Have a good night!**

**You too.**

**And with that Scully just about wanted to find Diana Fowley and just strangle her.**

**She then decided to call Mulder and let him know about this new information.**

"**Hey this is Fox Mulder. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."**

"**Mulder…. It's me Dana. Look I get why you didn't get the phone and its fine with me. I just want you to know that the man that called posing as "my boyfriend" is David Fowley. Diana Fowley's brother. I guess she created some master plan with him. I just wanted you to know all this. I miss you. I love you." Scully then broke down and hung up. **

**Mulder was at the office. It's the only place he could really think about going and just be alone. He received Scully's message and was just stunned. Now he knew why Diana had called him that morning. Everything fully made sense now. He felt terrible for everything tat had happened. For screaming at her, getting in her face and leaving her. He called the house but there was no answer. He then realized that Scully had finally made a decision about something and she had to act on it now.**

**Scully got down from the car and walked into Home Depot. She went over to the paint department and found Mulder there. She was practically squinting since her eyes hurt too much.**

**Mulder. She said to herself softly.**

**Can I leave these here for a sec?**

**Sure. Said the sales clerk.**

**Mulder walked over to Scully very nervously. He just wanted to hold her and beg for forgiveness. He also wanted to place ice bags over her eyes. It hurt him to see her like that.**

**Wh...What are you doing here?**

**Because I knew you made a decision about something and I wanted to be here with you, when you made it.**

**How did you know?**

**I just knew. And because I'm an idiot and I wanted to say sorry.**

**I forgive you. But please forgive me as well.**

**There's nothing to forgive.**

**Mulder I...**

**There's nothing to forgive.**

**You know you were right. This decision came to me when I was least thinking about it.**

**You see Danes? I told you. I bought Sunrise Yellow.**

**Mulder. Scully just went weak at the knees. How did you...**

**Because every sunrise offers a new beginning. **

**I know kind of fluff at the end. This story was completely my mom's idea. Completely! So please review! She is actually awaiting the reviews to come in! Please guys send a review!! Tell me what you thought! **

**U vote:**

**On a scale of 1-10. How did my mom do on this idea??  
**

**Vote in Ur review!! Also check out my profile! I added a new pic! Happy bday Gillian Anderson and happy belated birthday to David Duchovny!!**


	14. jelly

**Hey Guys! Wow I can't believe the response I got from the last chapter! I am so thrilled u guys liked it! Thanks so much for ur wonderful reviews and hopefully I can say that again when I read my emails after uploading this chapter! Please review and I hope u guys will enjoy it!**

**Now two months have passed since the last chapter! Scully is seven months pregnant. Mulder is a nervous wreck. And Diana just wont give up. They changed their alarm code again by the way! LOL Mulder has painted the nursery but they have not decided on any furniture pieces yet. A wedding is being planned and Molly is trying to get Scully to throw a baby shower. By the way, Mulder and Scully already felt the baby kicked! Now let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except Molly. LOL Chris Carter is a genius and I am sure we all worship the ground he walks on!**

**A/N: By the way I also updated my profile! I think u guys will like the links I have put up! Please Review!**

**It was Monday morning and Mulder and Scully were just exhausted. They had been up late discussing a case they had at work and trying to also figure out how much time they would both take off from work. Mulder agreed he would work until the first week of April while Scully had decided to take maternity leave starting the third week in March. They were also trying to decide what crib to buy, when to get married, where to get married. It was too many and so many decisions to make all at once, and it was taking it's toll on Scully. She would come home more exhausted and her mind was always somewhere else. She just wanted everything to be perfect by the time the baby came. Week days were for decision making and work and weekends were for baby shopping, grocery shopping, wedding details shopping. Molly was a huge help and so was Scully's mom. Although Scully did not really care for a baby shower Molly insisted upon one so there was another event that needed to be taken care of on Scully's list.**

**Now Monday had come and Mulder and Scully were just informed that they were to be meeting up with someone important first thing this morning. Mulder was a little anxious and Scully was curious. They still had not gotten up from bed though. Scully was sound asleep while Mulder just stared at Scully. He was mesmerized by her beauty. The way she looked so peaceful in her sleep, how her red hair glowed especially in the sunlight. Her skin was as soft as a smooth as a baby's bottom. Looking at Scully made Mulder actually fall in love with her over and over.**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Mulder quickly took his eyes off of Scully and shut off the alarm. By the time he turned over again to wake her up her eyes were wide open.**

**Morning beautiful.**

**Good morning. Is there any way that I don't have to go to work today?**

**Why? Is something wrong? Are you sick baby?**

**No it's just I barley got any sleep. I mean between the time we went to bed and the whole time the baby has been kicking I am just so exhausted.**

**The baby's kicking again?! Mulder said with big wide and excited eyes. He always found it such a thrill when the baby kicked.**

**Hmm. Here feel. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand and placed it on the side of her belly.**

**I think he's trying to tell us something Danes.**

**Maybe that he's tired and knows his mommy's tired too. Maybe he does not want his mommy to go to work today.**

**No. I think he or better yet she..**

**She? I thought you were somewhat convinced it was a boy.**

**I changed my mind again. I really can't predict what the baby is going to be. Anyway I think this little one is trying to say "Good morning mommy! Come on get up!"**

**Mulder. Scully groans.**

**Come on babe. It's time to great the day.**

**Mulder gets up and goes around the bed and removes the covers from Scully.**

**Oh come on Mulder.**

**Come on Scully.**

**Fine.**

**Scully finally got up and while she was getting ready in the bathroom Mulder was trying to pick out a tie.**

**Red tie or blue?**

**Let me see them!**

**Mulder walks over to the bathroom and holds up both ties.**

**Well I don't know. A black suite always looks nice with a red tie though.**

**Red it is.**

**But wait! Save it for Valentines days. It's on Friday.**

**I know Scully.**

**Well anyway, just save it for Friday. The blue one is beautiful. Just wear that one.**

**Ok then.**

**As Scully finally finished doing her hair and applying her make up she went ahead and got dressed which allowed Mulder to now go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and so on.**

**Scully picked out black maternity pants, white three quarter length work blouse, and she was going to wear her black trench over it.**

**She had decided to wear some black flats since her other high heel shoes were taking it's toll on her. Her feet were swollen and they always felt sore.**

**She also had on her necklace that Mulder had given her for Christmas. The one with the baby carriage with diamond like stones. She also wore the charm bracelet she also received from Mulder at Christmas. It had a small silver heart with the date " 12/8" to mark their engagment. It also had a small rattle. Through out more events and life experiences Mulder promised he would buy her more charms.**

**When they were finally finished getting ready they were about ready to head out the door when Scully thought of something.**

**Scully? Come on let's go!**

**Wait!**

**What for?**

**I'm hungry.**

**Well hurry up. We have a meeting in half an hour.**

**I'm just making myself a bagel. Do you want one?**

**No thanks. Come on Scully.**

**In a minuet.**

**He finally decided to just take off his coat and out down the keys.**

**He entered in the kitchen and pulled out the cream cheese.**

**Just then the bagels popped up.**

**Careful their hot.**

**I know that. Scully then grabbed them in a napkin and handed her bagel to Mulder to spread the cream cheese on them for her.**

**Just as he started she stopped him.**

**Mulder wait!**

**Now what?**

**Are you using a tone with me?**

**No honey. Now what is it that you want?**

**Oh forget it.**

**Scully. Tell me.**

**Well I don't want you to get mad.**

**I wont get mad just tell me.**

**Fine. But I mean you already started spreading the cream cheese it's fine. Forget it.**

**Dana Katherine.**

**It's just that… well I wanted jelly.**

**Since when?**

**I don't know. Im just really craving it.**

**Well sweetie I don't even know if we have jelly.**

**Oh yes we do.**

**We do?**

**Yes. I bought some the other day.**

**Ok then. He opened the fridge and replaced the cream cheese with strawberry jelly.**

**When he was done he quickly cleaned up the counter and put away everything and handed Scully her bagel.**

**Thank you honey.**

**You're welcome.**

**You know this piece, the one with cream cheese and jelly is so yummy.**

**I'll make a note of that no can we please go?**

**Yes. He helped her with her coat as they headed out the door.**


	15. Dogget and Reyes

**Ok guys! My bad for not having this up way earlier but today we surprisingly went to a baseball game…the Florida Marlins won by the way! And after they had a concert with a this singer my father likes which made us stay even longer. But hey at least you guys have another new chapter now! 2morrow and Monday bring new chapters for u guys as well! My mom tonight gave me another great idea for the story but it will have to come in handy a little later from now!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I must say that I do not own these characters…just Molly. Chris Carter is brilliant and this is just my hobby.**

**A/N: I meant to dedicate the last chapter to David Duchovny because incase you have not heard her entered voluntarily into rehab for sex addiction just the other day. I still love him and appreciate the kind of guy and actor he is and wish him, Tea and their children the best of luck.**

**What?!**

**I think I need to sit down for this. **

**Scully walks over with Mulder by her side to a chair in front of Skinner's desk. Mulder then sits down and as Agents Doggett and Reyes stand there, Skinner sits down and begins his explanation.**

**What do you mean they are taking over the X Files? They know nothing about the X Files!**

**Agent Mulder, excuse me for interrupting but what I think Assistant Director Skinner means to say is that were going to be working along side the two of you until you both take your leave of absence.**

**And then?**

**Well Agent Scully.**

**Sir?**

**The two of you seem to be receiving more and more cases. I can't control that nor can the two of you. I can't leave them unattended because after reading many reports of what the two of you have encountered I don't even want to imagine what else could go wrong if cases were to be unattended, so I enlisted the help of two new agents.**

**I can't help but feel offended. It was always me and Scully. We never needed any help and no one even volunteered. I would have.. We both would have tried coming back to work as soon as possible. We very driven people, and you know that.**

**I know that Agent Mulder, but believe or not you and Agent Scully are having a baby together within a few months.**

**Doggett and Reyes eyes grew wide. It's to they did not obviously know about the two of them being together but they had no idea what they were getting into with pairing up with two other agents who were trying to create a life together.**

**We of course know that sir but look…**

**Agents please there's no fighting this. Just think of the X Files expanding. More time on your hands and eventually come April more time at home with the baby. Agents Doggett and Reyes come highly qualified. They can do this agents. They will be here when the two of you get back and then the four of you with you're partners of course will take one case each and go on from there. This is not a bad thing you two.**

**What do you say Scully?**

**I say will give it a try.**

**You wont be disappointed.**

**Honest.**

**Alright then. But where are they going to be working?**

**Well you see, that's another issue. I know the F.B.I. Stuffed Mulder in the basement and it was hard enough to even get you a desk agent Scully but you see were planning on building an office right next to yours but well they are going to have to work on the empty side of your office for now.**

**Empty side? What empty side. If there's no filing cabinet there stacks of paper.**

**Agents people are already moving tow desks down there we made the space this morning. It's only for a little while.**

**Can we leave now please?**

**Mulder.**

**What? I want to go now.**

**Can we Sir?**

**I don't see why not. Have a good day you four.**

**Thank you.**

**You two.**

**The elevator ride was silent. Looks were given but none really threatening.**

**So this is it huh? Doggett said while entering the office.**

**They only have the F.B.I.'s most unwanted down here.**

**Scully laughs quietly while remembering that line very fondly.**

**Nice one Agent Mulder.**

**What's with the poster?**

**It's Mulder's. Why? Do you have a problem with it?**

**No, it's just…**

**You don't believe.**

**You too.**

**No, I do. Both just stare at each other. But once upon a time ago I didn't. **

**Why did you change you're mind?**

**The question is not why? It's what? This job will change you. For the better or for the worse I don't know but it will change you. But then again I also changed because I was afraid to believe.**

**Scully leaves his side and goes off to her desk. While Doggett proceeded to go to his desk Mulder stuck around to talk to Agent Reyes.**

**I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if John and I could take a look at some of you're case files. We would like to kind of get the sense of what we would somewhat be dealing with.**

**Every case is different. Trust me.**

**Nice Poster. Very umm… catchy. " I want to Believe." Yea. I like it.**

**Mulder quietly laughs and hands her a few files.**

**If you have any questions just call me or Agent Scully.**

**Will do.**

**She handed a few files to John and proceeded to go sit next to Scully. Se for some reason felt very comfortable with her.**

**Yes Agent Reyes?**

**I just wanted to know if this is bothering you at all?**

**It was.**

**She puts a sad face.**

**Was being the keyword. **

**She smiled lightly.**

**I like you Agent Reyes.**

**Monica please.**

**Ok Monica. I like you and I like Agent Doggett. But it's just that I just wasn't expecting the two of you.**

**I know. But trust me Agent Doggett and I will not put the X Files and all you're and Agent Mulder's work to shame.**

**I know you wont. And if not for you're sake or for Agent Doggett or for myself then don't mess up for my.. For Agent Mulder. He's worked so hard…this is his passion. We have worked so hard to find the truth and…**

**Have you found it?**

**It's a work in progress. **

**Scully then Monica laugh. Mulder and Doggett look over and then glance at each other wondering what was going on over there.**

**Can I ask you a question Monica?**

**Sure.**

**Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?**

**Umm let's just say I don't not want to believe. But as I've said im open.**

**So is there anything else you would like to ask me about?**

**Yes, umm. Well what's the story with you and Agent Mulder?**

**Scully smiles widely and looks over at him as he works quietly at his desk.**

**I mean I know the two of you are together and that you're having a baby but…**

**Look Agent Mulder and I fell in love. When? I have no true idea when it was that he fell in love with me but I know that I started to somewhat have a deep care and appreciation for him about two years ago. Day by day my care and liking towards him grew more and more.**

**Yea I understand. But I mean wasn't it weird. He was you're partner.**

**Mulder was and is so much more than that.**

**Monica noticed how Scully's eyes just glowed as she was speaking about him. **

**I mean sometimes I think " wow! I had no idea that when I walked in through that do eight years ago I would be meeting the love of my life."**

**Monica just smiles widely.**

**But you know Monica, the thing or thought I would say that really pushed me to make the decision to finally give in and take a chance with Mulder was that the best relationships, the ones that last are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And suddenly the person who was just a friend… is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with.**

**Wow.**

**Wow indeed.**

**That's really deep.**

**I guess it is.**

**The woman continued talking and somewhat bonding. The men eventually had their moment to talk when they explored several topics over lunch. Mulder and Scully went home that night and finally made a few decisions on a could of things. Scully got some rest and Mulder was actually thankful that someone else was coming along to take a huge load off of his and Scully's shoulders. He knew that he would always have an interest and passion for his work but he knew that indeed within two months a little baby was coming into his and Scully's lives and some changes were going to have to be made.**

**Well this is it! What do you think? Please review! I mixed in a couple of quotes in there I thought you guys would enjoy! Thanks a million! Please review!**


	16. oh mulder part 1

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about last weekend. I know the I did not update for Sunday and Monday. I apologize and I hope u guys, my fans will accept this apology. Now I hope u guys will love this chapter. I worked hard on it! Ask, Egyptian Princess. LOL I hope u guys have an awesome weekend! Please review! It will indeed help determine when I will update again! Thanks a million!**

**Gillian Dana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The X Files. I wish I owned Mulder and Scully, but I don't. LOL. Molly is mine and she is a little weird but I love her. If u ever want to use her let me know! LOL**

**It was now Wednesday. The two days before Valentines Day. Mulder had a variety of things planned and Scully was all too curious to know what Mulder had gotten her for Valentines Day.**

**This past week Mulder and Scully had gotten some new cases. Another man claiming to control the weather and several other weird and random accusations. Doggett and Reyes were starting to blend in really well with Mulder and Scully. They worked well together and their work styles really complimented one another. Now also during the past week as Mulder and Scully prepared for the baby . They finally decided on what kind of furniture to buy.**

**Scully was still trying to get everything ready while Molly and Mrs. Scully were begging Scully to let them throw her a baby shower as well as a bridal shower. Mulder was into it as well but Scully was not buying it. She didn't feel the need for a baby shower or a bridal shower. **

**Anyway on with the story……**

**At the office…**

**Mulder sat at his desk while Doggett sat at his across the room. Monica was with Scully picking up some lunch. The men were actually getting along despite a differences of opinion when it comes to their beliefs. Scully and Monica were getting along splendidly. It's as if they were sisters.**

**Mulder and Doggett….**

**How long have they been gone?**

**I have no idea, but knowing Dana since she's pregnant and all she's probably still deciding what kind of salad dressing she wants.**

**Both men laugh.**

**Does that happen a lot?**

**Sometimes. But I know it's not really her. But you know no matter how indecisive she is or no matter how upset she gets over something that's really nothing, I just look at her and just smile and I know that she is still this amazing woman that I am deeply in love with who is now caring our child. I love her.**

**That's deep Mulder.**

**Thanks. So what's going on with you and a Ms. Monica Reyes?**

**Nothing.**

**Oh come on Doggett. I know you guys have a past. It's ok to admit either way it's kind of obvious that you like her she likes you.**

**It is not.**

**Yes it is. Look man it's ok. People talked for years before Scully and I even started to go out.**

**Speaking of you and Agent Scully, when did you start liking her?**

**I always liked her.**

**I mean really liked her.**

**Suddenly Monica and Scully walked in.**

**Sorry were a little late guys, Dana couldn't decide what dressing she wanted.**

**Both men just burst into laughter.**

**What's so funny?**

**Forget Monica, men are a complete mystery.**

**Hey!**

**Don't Mulder. I still love you.**

**Lucky me.**

**You should be. It's not everyday a woman like me falls in love with a man like you.**

**Mulder just looks at her while Doggett and Reyes laugh.**

**I'm kidding Mulder. I'm the lucky one. Scully walks around Mulder's desk and just kisses him right then and there.**

**Ok enough of this! I'm hungry.**

**Oh shut up John.**

**But im hungry.**

**Well here's you're chicken sandwich then.**

**Thank you.**

**What you get me Scully?**

**Umm I think you and Monica got the same thing actually. The chicken wrap thing.**

**Yeah right. Here you go Mulder.**

**Thanks. **

**Oh and Dana here's you're Chicken BLT salad. With ranch dressing of course.**

**Oh so today Ranch won.**

**The though of Italian dressing just wasn't as convincing today.**

**Got it.**

**After lunch everybody went back to work. Monica was writing up a case report while Scully was looking over some files. In the mean time Mulder had gone out with Doggett to go and do some investigating. They usually stayed with the same partners but Mulder didn't want to stress or have Scully in harms way.**

**While Scully was straightening out the office while also trying to find a file that Mulder was reading earlier.**

**Hey Monica have you seen …. Suddenly Scully felt a sharp pain. She started breathing heavily.**

**Have I seen what Dana?**

**Umm the file Mul…der was reading earlier. I can't find it.**

**I think I saw him put it back in the filing cabinet. Monica doesn't even glance over at Scully so she cant even see that Scully is not doing so well right now.**

**Scully walks over to the filing cabinet slowly and while opening up the drawers and searching for the files once again she has pain.**

**Ahh! Scully just wraps her arms around her belly and is practically falling since her knees are so weak.**

**Dana!**

**Monica gets out of her seat and runs to Scully's side.**

**Dana what's wrong?**

**I don't know! I think im having a contraction! Oh God! Why now? It's too soon!**

**Don't worry Dana. I'm going to call for help.**

**No no! I don't want any ambulance. Just call Mulder.**

**I don't know his number.**

**Then call John. He's with Mulder. Ahh! Hurry.**

**Monica quickly got her cell out of her pocket and dialed as fast as she could.**

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

**Hi this is John Doggett. Please…**

**Monica hung up and dialed again. Once again no answer.**

**Dam it John!**

**Monica grab my cell. It's in my…. My purse.**

**She grabbed Scully's cell and while holding her hand she called Mulder.**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Hey this is Fox Mulder, sorry I…**

**No answer.**

**Try….oh God I cant wait longer. Monica can you take me to the hospital?**

**Of course. I keep calling them on the way there.**

**She helped Scully get up and go her as fast as she could to the car.**

**Dana try doing you're Lamaze.**

**Hi hoo! Hi hi hoo!**

**That's good Dana.**

**Monica I cant give birth now. It's too soon.**

**I know Dana, but don't worry everything is going to be fine. Don't worry.**

**She called John at least 10 more times while Scully tried doing the same as well with Mulder. In the end Monica had to leave a voice mail for John.**

**Hi this is John Doggett, please leave a message after the beep.**

**Beep!**

**John it's Monica. Please stop whatever you're doing when u get this message. Dana I believe is going into labor. Get Mulder to the hospital John. Call me.**

**Don't worry Dana will get you there and they will just tell you to slow down and that the baby is fine. Don't worry.**

**Kind of hard not to Mon.**

**Monica finally got to the hospital. They admitted Scully and while Monica was with Scully the whole time she was desperately wishing John would come with Mulder already. **

**Scully started crying as she laid in the exam room waiting for the doctor.**

**Dana everything is going to be ok.**

**Ok guys! So will everything be ok? Is the baby coming now? Will Mulder get to the hospital on time to help Scully? What will happen to their baby? And what's going to happen on Valentines Day by the way?**

**Please review!**

**Part 1 of this story by the way!**


	17. oh Mulder part 2

**Hey guys! Well I want to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful fans, with one in particular, Sonia. Thanks for chatting with me and being such a wonderful fan. So I promise my chapters will get better. So please review! Thanks a million! Sorry if it comes out underlined. I have no idea why it does that. Sorry**

**A/N: I don't own these characters. Wish I did but I don't. **

**Ok now on with the story!**

**Scully was lying on the exam table with tears running down her face. She thought for sure she was either going to have to give birth now or something wrong was going on.**

**Monica stood right by her and held her hand tightly. She would walk away every few minuets to continue calling Mulder and Doggett.**

**Scully was still having contractions but was no longer screaming or complaining. Although every time she did have one she would mumble Mulder's name and wished desperately that he was by her side.**

**By the time the doctor came in and told Scully what was going on Mulder and Doggett finally finished their business and discovered that they had left their phones in the car.**

**How long were we in there?**

**Oh forever.**

**Both casually laughed.**

**Hey no wonder we were in there with no interruptions, I left my cell in here.**

**Me too. Guess we must have just left them in here by mistake.**

**Holy sh.. I have forty missed calls!**

**I beet you. I have forty two, all from a number I don't know.**

**Mine are all from Monica.**

**As Mulder was checking through his cell he realized that several missed calls were from Scully as well. He called her back but her cell was turned off. Mulder didn't seem to worry. Suddenly John realized he had a voicemail message. As Mulder sat there quietly John was listening to the message Monica had left.**

"**John it's Monica. Please stop whatever you're doing. When you get this message. Dana I believe is going into labor. Get Mulder to the hospital John. Call me."**

**Doggett's face changed completely. He was now in serious mode. His mission was to now get Mulder to the hospital.**

**John what's wrong? You look like something terrible just happened.**

**Mulder I dont know how to say this. I'm only sorry we left our phones in the car.**

**John what's going on?**

**Agent Scully's gone into labor.**

**What?! That cant be. The baby's due in April. It's too soon!**

**I only wish this wasn't really happening. But it is. Monica left me a message saying Agent Scully went into labor and that I should get you there as fast as possible.**

**Well let's go then! Come on!**

**As Doggett drove as fast as he could. Racing through lights and taking other ways to their destination to get there faster, to Mulder it seemed like it was taking forever.**

**He didn't want to show it but Mulder was getting emotional while sitting there. His mind went to how Scully must have been in such pain while he was off working. How he wasn't there for her. And his mind also went to the fact that their baby was possibly in trouble. It was too soon for the baby to come and the thought that he could indeed become a father two months early somewhat saddened him. He knew as well as Scully what can result from a baby being born two months early and although he just knew that their baby was strong still, the thought of their baby being born scared him to death.**

**Once they arrived at the hospital, John parked basically at the first space he saw available. Both he and Mulder go out of the car and ran toward the entrance. Once inside Mulder found the front desk, which was right across from the gift shop.**

**Excuse me.**

**I'll be right with you sir.**

**Mam please this will only take a second.**

**And I said I will be right with you.**

**Suddenly Dogget flashed his badge which alerted the receptionist.**

**Look I don't mean to interrupt but were in a real bind here. I need to know where Agent Dana Scully's room is.**

**Let me call you back. The receptionist hung up and looked up Scully's room number on the computer.**

**She's in room 325. Third floor.**

**Thank you.**

**Mulder ran as Doggett followed after he apologized to the woman for being a bit harsh.**

**The elevator could not have taken Mulder up to the third floor any faster. His hearts was beyond racing. He didn't know what to expect when he would see Scully.**

**Ding!**

**They arrived and just as they got off both men looked down the opposite ends of the hall to see where the room is. Monica spotted Mulder.**

**Agent Mulder!**

**Mulder saw her and ran towards her.**

**John this way.**

**Thank God you're finally here. She has been waiting for you.**

**Monica what happened?**

**Well she started having some contractions. By the time we arrived she was three centimeters dialiated. She's ok now. They have her on medication and she does have to stay over night. If everything goes as expected she will be fine.**

**And the baby?**

**Mulder relaxe. Both she and the baby are fine.**

**Can I go in a see her now?**

**Yes. Just no fighting or anything. She needs to stay calm. So even if she wants to yell at you for not getting the phone.**

**I already said sorry.**

**I know John. **

**I promise I wont upset her.**

**Ok, go right in.**

**John and Monica stayed outside to give Mulder and Scully time to themselves.**

**As Mulder walked in her saw Scully lying down while looking outside the window and her arms wrapped around her belly.**

**Then Mulder shut the door. As she heard the door shut their eyes met.**

**Oh Mulder. **

**Scully started to cry and Mulder rushed to her bedside and both hugged tightly.**

**Oh my God Scully. What happened baby?**

**I just got a sharp pain and a few minuets later it came again and again. You know the rest.**

**I'm so sorry I wasn't there Danes.**

**I know. I just wish you could have been here sooner.**

**I really needed you here today Mulder.**

**I know Scully. I promise I will never leave you again. I promise.**

**I'll hold you up to that. **

**They finally let go and as Scully laid back both rested their hands, one on top of the other on Scully's belly.**

**So he's ok.**

**Yes.**

**Are you admitting that it's a boy Dana Katherine?**

**Maybe.**

**You know if this baby is a boy promise me something.**

**Hmm?**

**That one day you will God willing give me a daughter. One that looks just like you.**

**Scully blushed.**

**I promise. And if this baby is a girl.**

**Yea?**

**Promise me that one day you will give me a son as wonderful and as handsome as you.**

**Deal.**

**Both laughed and just tried to have calm and relaxing conversation. Scully had to once again reassure Mulder that everything was ok with her and the baby.**

**You know Scully. When I found out that you were in the hospital. I couldn't help but think the worse.**

**I know. While I was here waiting and not knowing what was going on I couldn't help but say in my mind "Oh my God. Im going to give birth, two months early and Mulder is not even here."**

**I know baby. I thought that too. I wanted to be here with you so bad and the thought of the baby being born now scared me to death.**

**Well it dosent even matter now. Im ok and so is the baby.**

**They just looked at each other and Mulder cupped Scully's face. **

**A few minuets later John and Monica walked in. They stayed for a while and Doggett apologized about a million times to Scully. After a while both left and while Scully was asleep Mulder took a minuet to call the Lone Gunmen and ask them for their help with what he thought would be the perfect Valetines Day gift. He also called Monica and Mrs. Scully for their help as well as John. Mrs. Scully had also found out about her daughters state and while Mulder would go out with Monica earlier the next morning she would stay with her daughter until her evening discharge.**

**Ok I know it's not much but here it is! Now what could Scully's Valentines Day present be?? Hmmm?? You guys will find out in the next chapter! Thanks a million in advance for ur reviews!**


	18. oh mulder part 3

**I am sooooo sorry for not having updated in the longest time. I have been soooo busy with school. If im not in school in doing something with my family. Once again I apologize for the longggggggg waittttttt.**

**please review! Happy 2009 by the way!**

**A/N: please review! and I dont own the x files. **

**It was 11:30 p.m. and Scully was sound asleep. Mulder could not take his eyes off of her. Now more than ever he was more protective of Scully and their baby. He was trying to think of a way to pull off everything for tomorrow night. Suddenly Mrs/ Scully walked in. **

**Mulder got up and greeted her.**

**How is she? Maggie asked in a whispering voice.**

**She's doing just fine now.**

**And the baby?**

**Better. Let's step outside.**

**They walked out into the hall while Mulder also took one last look at Scully.**

**Fox what happened?**

**I dont know, I was not with her at the time. According to Agent Reyes she just started having contractions.**

**Oh dear God. And the baby? What about the baby?**

**The baby is better now. Before it was in destress and she was dilated a few centimeters.**

**Will she need to be on bed rest?**

**No. She has to be more careful and more calm but no she dosent need bed rest.**

**When do they say she will be released?**

**Tomorrow night. Maggie I need a huge favor from you.**

**What do you need?**

**I need you to go to the apartment and.....**

**And so Mulder started telling Mrs. Scully about his Valentine's day Present.**

**She was in complete aw of his idea. She left a few minuets later to do as he had asked and promised to be back by 7:30 the next morning to stay with Scully in his place.**

**After she left he called up the Lone Gunmen and told them to be by his place at 7:30 as well. He also made the same call to Monica.**

**The next morning.....**

**Mrs. Scully walked in to find her daughter still sound asleep. Her future son in law was completely knocked out on the recliner.**

**Fox? Get up Fox.**

**Hmm? what? What happened?**

**Nothing you just need to go to get everything done for tonight.**

**Oh my God. Thank you. **

**No problem. Oh the house was cleaned to perfection I dont know why you asked me to pick up anything if it was out of place.**

**That's all Dana's doing. She is obessed with cleaning now.**

**It's a phase during the pregnancy. Now go.**

**He went into the bathroom quickly to tidy up. Mrs. Scully sat in the chair and just continued reading "Marley and Me." She would continue to do that until her daughter woke up.**

**Mulder arrived at the apartment by 7:50.**

**In the main entrance of the building were the Lone Gunmen and Monica.**

**Well Mulder, let's get started! said Langley who seemed very energetic at such an early hour.**

**Monica was there sipping away at her Starbucks coffee and Byers and Frohike seemed like they would love to rush home and back into bed.**

**The Lone Gunmen were led into the apartment and were given their tasks. Mulder made sure everything was clear to them and that nothing was left unsaid. Monica just walked around very quietly. She was looking at the pictures around the apartment. **

**She knew going into the X files that Agents Mulder and Scully wre together and having a baby but it still surprised her how their realtionship took off, how they keep things going strong, how they had such a deep and loving passion for one another, and how now they were going to have a baby.**

**After a few minuets Mulder was ready to leave.**

**Monica are you ready to go?**

**Yea sure. Umm where can I throw this away? She asked.**

**Oh give it here. **

**Thanks. So Mulder where are we going anyway?**

**It's a surprise for Scully.**

**But you want me to help, so in order to help I need to know where were going.**

**Dont worry I will tell you on the way there.**

**Alright.**

**OK let's get a move on. Bye guys! When I come back you guys should almost be done!**

**Sure Mulder! Whatever you say!**

**Geeze who left and made him king?**

**Scully.**

**Nice one Langley.**

**Thanks. Now come on guys we got some things to assemble.**

**On the car ride over there was a awkard silence until Monica thought of somethingt to strike up conversation.**

**So Mulder, have you and Dana thought about any baby names?**

**We have a few in mind.**

**Care to share?**

**Well umm we like Madeline, William, Julianne, Kimberly, Michael, Ryan....**

**All are beautiful names.**

**Thanks. But since we dont even know the sex of the baby we cant really say for sure which name we will use.**

**Do you have an idea as to what the baby is?**

**A boy.**

**A boy? Really?**

**At first I thought it was a girl but Scully seems pretty confident that it's going to be a boy so im just gonna go a long with it.**

**Do you want a boy?**

**Sure. I would love to have a son and daughter. Which ever one comes first is fine by me and Scully.**

**To be honest, I kind of would like to see you two with a baby girl first.**

**Why?**

**I dont know. I think it's sweet to see a new dad with his baby girl. But to be honest, baby boys are just as precious.**

**I agree. But I dont know Scully just thinks it's a boy. I think she is just scared of having a little girl.**

**That's silly.**

**That's exactly what I think.**

**They drove over to the store. As they walked inside Mulder told Monica that she could spend as much as she thought would be neccessary.**

**Mulder are you sure you want me to do this? Maybe you should come with Dana.**

**Scully will have to take it easy. Plus she has already bought plenty of stuff. Let's go inside and pick out evrything you think she will need.**

**But what about a baby shower? Wont she get these items at her baby shower?**

**Scully dosent want one, but if she did it would be a small one and she will most likely get a few items. We wanted to get these things together, and we did. We got most of the stuff but theres a few more things we need that she wont be able to be out and about going here and there trying to buy these things.**

**You have really given this whole surprise a lot of thought havent you?**

**I just wanted to make this valentines day very special.**

**Well come on let's go inside then.**

**They both headed inside the store.**

**Everything considered cute,adorable, and simply irrestible was bought.**

**The prices were barely looked at. Mulder had called Scully giving her only small clues as to what her present would be tonight. **

**Scully was doing well. Her mom was doing everything for her. **

**Mulder was trying to rush the shopping. He still needed to go home to help out the Lone Gunmen with something he really wanted to do and he needed Monica's help once again.**

**John had gone by the hospital. Knowing what was going on he distracted Scully's mind by playing Sudoku with her and picture puzzles.**

**After two hours of shopping Mulder and Monica were finally done shopping. They loaded everything in the car and headed out to buy a few more things to make Mulder and Scully's valentines day perfect.**

**Mulder bought roses and he even surprised Monice by buying four roses for her. He said it was a symbol of their friendship, of the four of them.**

**They bought desert, and several other things Mulder knew Scully would love.**

**So tommorow will be a new chapter! I promise but for now what do you think??? What is Mulder up to? Sprry I have been gone for a while. Gillian Dana finally got a bf so I have been busy talking to him. lol**

**Please review! Thanks a million!**

**Dedicated to E.P. , Sonia, and Mrs. Dana K. Mulder**


	19. oh mulder part 4

**Hey guys! I am truly sorry for taking so long in updating. This is a very delayed Valentine's Day Chapter. I apologize!**

**Mulder had finally arrived home. He and Monica unloaded everything from the car and headed inside. He had bought them all some lunch and gave the Lone Gunmen a break from working. After lunch while Mulder went to work with the Lone Gunmen he left Monica to set up everything.**

**She had put the roses Mulder had bought for Scully is a vase right in the center of the coffee table. He had bought a bouquet of yellow roses for the living room and a bouquet of red roses that would be divided so that a few would be for the dining table and the other set to be a smaller vase for Scully's night stand.**

**At Mulder's request Monica set up everything for his plans that evening. Clothes/presents were laid out. The house was expected for any last minuet cleaning. She didn't mind doing this for Mulder. She knew he was greatful and that Scully would be too.**

**As she walked around the house while the men were hard at work, she admired all the pictures of both Mulder and Scully. The picture of Mulder and Scully sitting at a resturaunt was on the coffee table next to the roses. Monica picked up the frame. She looked at with admiration. What was their true story? What were the early years like and how did this beautiful couple finally come together? All these questions were going through her mind. **

**She walked around their bedroom. She was in there with Mulder's permission of course. She had laid out the outfit Mulder had bought Scully weeks before for tonight. At Mulder's request she took out from their closet new black flats Scully had bought just a ew days ago. In the room Monica glanced over at their things. The photos of them, their perfumes.**

**Lovely? I knew I smelled that on her.**

**It was Scully's favorite perfume. Lovely, by Sarah Jessica Parker.**

**As she walked around the room she realized how the room itself expressed their personalitys.**

**The bed looked cozy and warm. It was an all white comforter set. The reading material on Scully's nightstand was of course a copy of " What to expect when your expecting." Also an issue of Star and People magazine. On Mulder's nightsand besides there being of picture of Scully there was the phone for the room and a baby name book with of course a highlighter next to it.**

**As soon as Monica left the room the men had just finished. All the men were happy with their work. Monica wanted to see and even though Mulder sort of wanted Scully to be the next to enter the room he decided that since Monica had done so much it was the least he could do.**

**Alright let's go see it.**

**Monica walked over very eager to see what was behind the door and as soon as the door was fully open, her eyes watered.**

**Oh my God. Mulder this is so**

**Mulder laughed softly and walked around the room.**

**Thanks. I know Scully wanted to take part in this but at the same time she is busy with so many other things and I truly think she will appreciate this.**

**Of course she will. Everything is just so precious. It's so lovely. And guys you all did a great job.**

**Thank you Agent Reyes. Byers responded.**

**It's Monica.**

**Hey Mulder it's already 4'o clock we should get going.**

**Me too. Tell you what Scully should be released at 6 im going to go and swing by the hospital to visit. Why dont you take a shower and get dressed for tonight really quick.**

**You know what that sounds like a good idea. Umm look I just want to say thank you and I do mean it from the bottom of my heart thank you for today. **

**Hey what are friends for? Langly said while gushing**

**Besides we'd do anything for you and Scully. said Frohike**

**Mulder it was my pleasure helping you today. Monica said with a soft smile.**

**Hey Mulder dont mean to ruin this beautiful moment but time is ticking.**

**Oh right! Look guys if you ever need my help for anything let me know. You too Monica. And Monica on your wait out inside the fridge there is a box of chocolates just for you. Everyone should have a valentines day present.**

**Mulder, you didn't have to.**

**I know. But I wanted to. And guys sorry I just did not know what to get.**

**No worries Mulder. Byers said.**

**All right boys let go. Bye Mulder.**

**Bye!**

**As everyone led themselves out Mulder rushed into the shower.**

**In the mean time Scully, Maggie and John were talking in the hospital.**

**You know when is Mulder going to get here? Im going to be discharged soon. Scully said in a semi-strict tone.**

**Honey trust me Mulder will be here and you two will have a fabulous Valentine's Day.**

**I hope so mom. Joh do you have any plans for tonight?**

**No. **

**Scully gave him the "eyebrow" look.**

**Ok I may just may, he said in a louder tone. Have something planned.**

**You know what Dana why dont we talk about some baby names?**

**Ok mom. What do you have in mind?**

**Well for a girl, why not Marianne?**

**Great and I can name my son Gilligan. Dogget laughed hysterically.**

**Alright umm how about Janet?**

**Too plain.**

**Agent Scully do you have new ideas for baby names? Dogget asked out of suriousity.**

**Well I was thinking of something unique. Not sure whether it be for a first or middle name.**

**Any ideas?**

**I'll get back to you. John do you have any ideas?**

**Umm well what about Brian?**

**That's cute. I like it. What do you think mom?**

**Sounds sweet. One to consider. How about Logan?**

**I dont know. Not so into it.**

**Max? Dogget thought of out of the blue.**

**Never liked it. Oh I got it! Melanie.**

**Oh now that's an adorable name. Scully's mom gushed.**

**Just came to me. I dont why Mulder and I never considered it.**

**It's a lovely name Agent Scully.**

**Thank you John.**

**Honey what about Johnathan?**

**Now that name is nice. Goes great with Mulder. Johnathan Mulder. Scully said with a smile on her face **

**That does have a ring to it. You know how cute it would be o have a grandson named Johnathan Mulder?**

**We'll see mom. I have to talk it over with Mulder.**

**As soon as she finished saying Mulder, Monica walked in.**

**Hey Dana! John, Mrs. Scully.**

**Hello Agent Reyes.**

**Hey Monica.**

**Hey Monica. So what have you and Mulder been doing today?**

**I wasn't with Mulder, Dana. Monica said.**

**I know you two were together today trying to plan for tonight.**

**John.**

**She got right out of me.**

**Pushover.**

**Scully laughed like she usually does when she finds something really funny. The kind of laugh that Mulder loved.**

**About half an hour later both John and Monica left. Scully then got up and got dressed. She wore a pink sweat suite and white Nikes. Her hair was nice and flowing. She just wanted to spend the rest of the dsy with Mulder. As she sat on the bed already with her bag fully packed Mulder walked in.**

**He was wearing an elegant suite with a royal red tie. He looked handsome as ever. Scully saw him and it's as if her heart was skipping beats. She was falling in love with him all over again.**

**Hello Fox.**

**Hey Maggie.**

**Mulder stood in front of Scully and he bent down to give her a very passionate kiss. His hand cupping her face and her hand on top of his. He knew she would love his gift and he too just wanted to be with her so badly. He hated not having been with her earlier in the day.**

**Happy Valentines Day Dana.**

**Happy Valentines day Mulder. Scully smiled so wide and Mulder just traced his thumb over her cheeck.**

**Mulder then placed his hand on Scully's belly and suddenly the baby kicked. Scully laughed and Mulder bent down lower so he could rub and kiss her belly.**

**Well happy valentines day to you too baby.**

**I guess he knows his daddy is here.**

**Or she.**

**It's a boy.**

**How do you know?**

**I dont know just a hunch I suppose.**

**Oh G woman. You never fail to surprise me.**

**Well you two it's already 6 so you two are free to go.**

**Thanks for today mom.**

**No need to thank me baby. They gave each other a tight hug and Mulder gave her a hug as well.**

**Maggie thank you so much.**

**Fox it was truly my pleasure. **

**Now you two have a wonderful night. I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Ok. Bye mom. I love you.**

**I love you both. Happy Valentines day.**

**Maggie Scully walked out of the room and Mulder went and got Scully's bag/ He threw it over his shoulder and Scully grabbed her purse. They held hands and walked out.**

**On the way home Scully constantly kept guessing at what mulder had gotten her. He of course told her she would never guess what it is. They finally arrived home.**

**As they walked in Scully was in aw of how Mulder had set up the room. he table was set with a beautiful china set. Red table settings. A bucket of ice placed next to the table with a bottle of water.**

**Scully laughed when she saw the water.**

**Oh my goodness Mulder. This is beautiful.**

**Why thank you. Wait until you see all you're presents/**

**There's more?**

**There's more. He said with a smile**

**So do we eat now or...**

**Well I think you should shower first and put on you're new outfit.**

**What?**

**Just go to the room and see.**

**She walked in a saw a beautiful empire waist dressed layed out for her on the bed.**

**Mulder this is so beautiful.**

**Thanks. I had seen it a few weeks ago when we went to the mall and I just thought it was your style, so I went the next day and bought it.**

**How sweet. Im so lucky to have you.**

**Im the lucky one.**

**Scully smiled**

**Now cmon get ready. There is still more fun to be had tonight.**

**About half an hour later Scully came out of her bedroom looking gorgeous as ever.**

**Her hair was blowed dried, her nails quickly painted a light tone of pink. The dress fit her and her belly perfectly. Her make up was beautifully applied. She had on a bright red lipstick, light gold eye shadow, peach colored blush. **

**Mulder looked up at that moment since he was setting up the candels. She placed her hands around her belly and slowly started approaching him.**

**Dana. Wow you look..**

**Oh you said my first name so now I know for sure I look good. Scully laughed.**

**You look amazing. Your glowing you know.**

**Im just really happy to be with you and to be back home.**

**He then approached her, held both her hands kissed them and guided her to the table.**

**He pulled out her seat and as she sat tucked it in.**

**So Mulder what are we having? Im starving.**

**We are having salad first.**

**Mulder just give me the good stuff. Please your child is hungry.**

**Oh Scully dont use that "your child" tone.**

**That what can I use against you?**

**I'll get back to you on that.**

**He served them both salad. It was with crisp green lettuce, diced up tomatoes, crutons, and a splash of italian dressing.**

**Mulder this looks so good.**

**Well thank you my love.**

**As he finished serving they sat and enjoyed the salad while they started discussing things they wanted to do after the baby is born.**

**You do know we need to take her to Graceland right?**

**Here we go again.**

**Scully it is historical. She'll get a real education out of it.**

**According to whom?**

**Everyone. Plus if we go we can be like the Presley's.**

**Beg your parten?**

**Yea im Elvis. Your Priscilla and now were going to have little Lisamarie.**

**Mulder just shut up.**

**You know Im right.**

**No I dont. I really do think were having a boy.**

**A boy would be nice.**

**Yes it would.**

**After the salad came dinner. It was a classic plate of spaghetti.**

**Are we having a Lady and the Tramp moment?**

**You could say that.**

**Mulder this looks so yummy.**

**You could say that again. Oh and here you go. He says while handing her the baset of bread.**

**Oh thank you.**

**Want some more water honey?**

**Yes please.**

**You know when the baby is born within a few years we have to take them to Disney World.**

**Yes we do! Oh my God I remember as a little girl I always wanted to go but never got the chance to.**

**Well now you will.**

**God Mulder I just realized how many more things we need to do. Prepare the nursery, plan the wedding, prepare the for the birth and now you insist on a baby shower. How can I do all this?**

**Honey look the wedding wont be until after the baby is born. The baby shower let your mom and friends plan it, the nursery will get done and as far as preparing for the birth all you can do is pack your bag and have the doctor's number nearby and a reservation at the hospital.**

**I know I know but i just feel so stressed.**

**Well try to not feel that because you have a little baby boy or girl inside of you who depends on you. They need you to be as calmed and relaxed as you can be.**

**Your right. Everything will get done. Just takes time and patience.**

**Exactly.**

**Ten minuets later they were done with dinner. Scully insisted on helping Mulder but refused to have her help.**

**He cleared the table. Wrapped up the leftovers. Washed the dishes and refilled the glasses.**

**Now for dessert we have a fabulous chocolate fudge cake made by your mother.**

**Oh my God! her cakes are the best. But wait when did you get her to do this?**

**Last night. That's also why the house is extremly picked up.**

**How long did you plan this?**

**Just came to me. Now let's eat this bad boy so I can show you your present.**

**Yes sir.**

**They ate cake like crazy. It was absoultly delicious. Pieces of strawberry were also served with the cake which Scully loved of course. They fed eachother a piece her and there and they even had seconds.**

**Now I am officially full. For now at least.**

**Im stuffed G woman. I cant have another bite.**

**Same. Now get your sweet ass up and show me my present.**

**Mulder burst into laughter as did Scully.**

**Alright I'll give you your present now. He got up and helped her out of her seat.**

**Now I need you to cloe your eyes very tight. Keep them closed.**

**He went behind her and covered her eyes.**

**But wait where are we going?**

**I'll lead the way my love.**

**They walked around the apartment so he could trick Scully but he finally led her to where she would find her present.**

**One. Two. And Three.**

**He flung the door open and released his hands as she opened her eyes.**

**Oh my God.**

**It was the nursery completed. White furnishings all over. The crib against the wall with mocha colored crib sheets. Drapd on the side was an ABC quilt. In the crib was a baby monitor already installed and a stuffed bear.**

**The rocking chair was next to the window with a yellow blanket and suffed duck. The changing table was next to it with packs of diapers, wipes and clothes already set up. The dresser was next to the crib. Inside there were blankets, and just a small amount of clothes. A pair of yellow booties were also placed on top of the dresser along with blank picture frames.**

**A table with two chairs was placed in the middle of the room with a green colored rug. On top of the table were a selection of Dr. Seuss books and other books such as "Goodnight Moon."**

**Two big stuffed bears in diffrent tones were placed one on each chair.**

**In the closet a few utfits were hung up. In the other corner of the room a classic style stroller was placed. Tucked inside was a khaki colored with mint green lining baby bag.**

**Oh Mulder it's... it's beautiful.**

**I just wanted you to come home and have some weight being taken off your shoulders.**

**This is so and Scully started crying.**

**I hope I didnt do anything wrong by having done this without you. He said to her while wrapping his arms around her.**

**No not at all. This is just so... Im speechless.**

**So I take it you like it.**

**I love it. Our baby will love it too.**

**So I suppose you had some assistance with this.**

**Indeed. They were all happy to do it. Now there is still a lot of things to be bought so that's where you come in with completeing this room ok?**

**Yes. I cant wait.**

**They stood in the room and walked around in it for about 45 minuets. Then Scully was a little tired and wanted to head to bed. Before that she gave Mulder a new digital camera she had bought a month ago.**

**I thought you could use it for when the baby is born.**

**Scully this is great. Thank you.**

**Your welcome. I just really wanted to make you happy.**

**Dana you do that and so much more.**

**They both headed off to bed and that was the end their Valentines day.**

**Ok guys I hoped you liked it. I know not the best thing I could have come up with but it's something. Extremly sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Also go to this link and vote about 100 times for David Duchovny to win the Bravo A List Award!**

**.com/a-list-awards/nominees?page=4**


End file.
